Honour Bound
by Din's Rage
Summary: Such is the way of sisters, Gifu being the older twin has always commanded Gara. Gara unabashed by this, simply shrugs her spoilt sister off. But what happens when Gifu needs Gara & it's a matter of life & death? Of honour? Gara must forsake her own love and protect her sister while simultaneously watch Ned's back in King's Landing. M for GoT things, Robb/OC. Review & enjoy, folks.
1. Chapter 1

Gara

-ooo-

There they were; lined up like children before the maester. Gara averted her eyes and shuffled on her black destier, his jet black socks trembled in this northern wind. Gifu was to her left side, looking like Gara in every sense; such is the way of twins – Gara was at a loath to admit. The first brigand was thrown down before Gifu; the older twin looked down on the man with a curl of her pretty upturned nose.

"What are his crimes?" She asked Horn; the grizzled man frowned deeply and growled,

"Larceny and rape, milady."

Gifu nodded bored already. Gara shook her head in annoyance at her sister's complacency and leaning over to Gifu's side, snapped; "Just get this over with, Gifu!"

Gifu's black eyes were on Gara in an instant, "You don't command me, sister! Learn your place." Gara leaned back and cocked an arched eyebrow, "As you wish." Was all she said before returning her attention to the brigand on the muddy ground. Gifu's mouth was pursed as she lazily gathered up her gelding's reigns,

"Horn, get this over with. It is my father who should be dealing with this, not me,"

Gara rolled her eyes at Gifu's stupidity and waited for Horn to respond with the inevitable,

"Milady," He began a little uncomfortably, as he threw a pleading look to Gara. "You are the one who must deal with this man; it is Lord Stark's command that the one who passes the sentence must be the one who wields the blade." Gifu scowled down on him and snapped,

"You expect me to execute this man?!"

Horn nodded and bowed his head, "It is the old way, Lady. Our Lord commands it." Gara watched carefully as Gifu licked her lips, her blood red hair shifted as the wind caught it. Curls of hair tumbled down her back to contrast Gara's own straight wind-swept blood red locks. Gifu's sharp black eyes squinted as she thought and peered over to Gara; she knew what her sister had in mind,

"Sister, you would do the honours of condemning this thief so that we may yet get home and out of this damned cold." Gara eyed Gifu for a long moment before gazing down at the brigand,

"You would have me kill him in your stead?" Gifu shook her head and Gara swore she saw a ghost of a smile cross her pink lips, "No, I command you to kill him in my stead, you are after all the one who said rapers should not be tolerated. You condemned him before me." Turning to Horn, Gara nodded as the bearded man glanced from sister to sister. In a fluid motion, Gara dismounted her large destier and landed nimbly on the ground.

"Are you sure about this, Gara?" Asked Horn while Gara motioned for the man to be lifted to his wandering feet; Gara touched Horn's muscled shoulder and bowed her head to say quietly,

"What choice do I have? Just take him and put a distance of at least four or five meters between us, if you will?" Horn bobbed his hairy head, "Aye, milady." Gara nodded and Horn strode off with the raper in his grasp, the man trembled as he was dragged away from them. Gara felt herself tense when Gifu sneered behind her,

"This doesn't make you better than me, remember it." Gara flicked her gaze up and shook her head as she produced her bow. Plucking an arrow from her quiver, she set her straight gaze down the way towards the raper. The whole courtyard was quiet; Gara could feel herself shiver in the cold air. She and her sister's hair were verdant against the greyness of the yard. Nocking an arrow, Gara took aim as Horn returned to her side. His presence was comforting and full of support. Gara took a breath as she lined up the shot,

"Get a move on!" Hissed Gifu to Gara's back. Gara ignored her sister and kept her arrow trained on the raper when suddenly his voice rang out in the courtyard.

"Huntress!" He bellowed meaning Gara. She dropped the arrow, and frowned while cocking her head. Gifu clicked her tongue in pure annoyance and watched as Gara stepped over her fallen arrow towards the raper. Horn outstretched his hand to stop her,

"Gara!"

The redhead whipped round and hushed him with a stern look. Horn fell back and Gara saw his jaw clench and Gifu's eyes flash. Gara ignored them and walked forward until she was at the raper's back. His shoulders were shaking. Gara eyed him and said,

"What is it?" The raper rasped and sobbed, "I-I didn't do it, milady. I swear, she-she, she said I had to or she'd tell everyone it was a rape, then her father found out anyway...Miss, I know I have to die, but I didn't rape her and I didn't steal her father's money. Please believe me."

Gara swallowed hard. She did actually believe him. She listened as he let out another sob and Gara placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He jumped timidly at her touch but said no more. Gara nodded to herself and patted his shoulder before turning around and uttering,

"Old gods keep you."

Taking her leave, she walked back up the way and picked up her arrow that lay embedded in the mud and wiped it clean on the silk of her gown before nocking it again and taking aim for a second time. She breathed deep and felt Gifu's rueful eyes on her; Horn was standing tall at her side.

"Take the shot, Lady."

He whispered and Gara let go. Letting the arrow loose, it flew down the way; the twang from the bowstring resonated throughout the clearing, accompanied by the sound of the arrow as it whizzed and embedded itself into the base of the raper's neck with a thud. He went down quickly; crumpled to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Gara lowered her bow and took a shuddering breath.

"Finally," Gifu huffed and tugged on her reigns, "Let's return home, I grow weary of this cold."

Gara turned and watched as her sister glared down at her from her elevated position, and Gifu leaned down and snarled, "You had best get used to doing my dirty work, Gara. It's all you're ever good for."

Gara frowned and nodded with a sarcastic smile, "And you're not even fit to do your own dirty work, Gifu." Gara revelled in Gifu's positively raging expression and watched silently as Gifu spurred her gelding on and turned her back on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Gara

-ooo-

Gara's eyes were blank as she stood before her father; Whykeham Bloodhelm. His eyes were dim, listless and tired. His gnarled hand was up at his stubbly cheek, he looked drained in his old age. In their house of Bloodhelm Hall, he was Lord, but he was old now, unable to sire any more children; all he had was his two girls, Gifu and Gara. Gifu was the older twin by four minutes; brash and confident, stylish and giggling. Prettier than Gara by accounts, but more biting; more demanding. Whykeham noted that the servants didn't mind doing Gara any small task, while Lady Gifu was very free with her slaps and came down hard on any one who couldn't keep up with her demands.

Whykeham loved his girls very much, there was no doubt. Gifu embodied his youthful vanity, when he had been a young man he had been very like Gifu. Gara embodied his pleasant and kind demeanour now in his advanced age, it was amazing how two beings that looked so alike could be so very different and he smiled at them both now. Gifu returned the beam, whereas Gara only continued to stare vacantly in his direction. He knew she was thinking about the raper; Horn had informed him that his younger daughter had handled the situation very well. He had been exasperated to learn that Gara had shouldered the burden for Gifu, though. Eyeing them both, Whykeham held a letter in his hand; a summons from Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell. Being one of the Stark's bannermen, Whykeham was happy to comply with the letter's demands.

"We are to go to Winterfell, Ned commands it."

Gifu's beam only shone brighter. Gara said nothing. Whykeham's eyes lingered on Gara as he said,

"The King and Queen are riding from King's Landing to see Ned, the Starks will feast them no doubt, so I've gotten one of the septas to order some new silks for some gowns for you girls. There will be many lords and ladies there; I want you two to stand out."

"We already stand out, father!" Gifu preened and smiled prettily as Whykeham nodded and agreed,

"Yes, you do. There is something else; Gifu, I have managed to set up a marriage proposal for you."

There was silence, and then Gifu glanced up at her father,

"B-but, I don't want to be married yet, father..."

Whykeham shook his head and said gently, "It doesn't matter, and you are seventeen years old now. It is time one of you was wed! It is a good match." Gifu's eyes roamed the floor before she piped,

"Who is he?" Whykeham sighed and folded Ned's summons, "A Lannister."

Gara's head snapped up then, "A Lannister? You're marrying Gifu off to a Lannister?!" Gifu smiled thinly and hissed, "Jealous?" Gara scoffed, "Hardly! Lannisters are golden haired, silver tongued snakes; you're welcome to him – whoever he is!" Whykeham watched as Gifu thought a moment,

"A Lannister..." She pondered, "Well that changes everything," She simpered before Gara snapped,

"His _gold_ changes everything."

"Shut up, Gara!"

Whykeham sighed again more heavily this time. "Girls, enough; we will go to Winterfell in two weeks. That should give you enough time to get things in order, and Gifu, you will meet your betrothed there. He is riding up with the King." Gifu smiled and asked, "What is his name, father?"

"Thegane Lannister, he's a good match." Whykeham said again. Gara rolled her eyes and looked away just as Whykeham turned to her, "Which means, with your sister snaffled up, you are the family goods." Gara scowled up at her father as he said,

"So take that surely look of your face; it doesn't become you."

Gara huffed as Gifu said snidely, "_Nothing_ becomes Gara." Whykeham watched as Gara glared over to her sister. Then with a wave of his hand, said wearily,

"You have my leave to go."


	3. Chapter 3

Gara

-ooo-

Gara was reeling as she stormed into her and Gifu's shared bedchamber. Gifu was sitting soaking in a large wooden tub, her head leaned back and her eyes closed. One of her pale arms hung over the side of the tub; her long slim fingers were brushing the linen on the floor languidly. Gifu actually looked content for once. Gara sighed as she gazed over her sister; Gifu was of fuller body than that of Gara, with full rounded breasts and deliciously curved hips. Gifu had the body of a woman while Gara felt at a disadvantage with her lack of curves and rounds, her thin arms and scrawny legs.

"Sister," Gifu greeted, her eyes still closed and her dark lashes sweeping her rosy cheeks. A lopsided smile curved along Gifu's pink lips and she slowly opened her dark eyes to look at her sister, "Must you always walk around in a storm, Gara? I swear our father is wrong to think you are so sweet tempered." Gara frowned as Gifu chuckled and lifted one of her long white legs and ran a hand down her calf. Gara watched puzzled as her sister plucked a shaving razor from the small table beside the tub and began to run it down her leg.

"What're you doing?" Asked Gara with a cock of her eyebrow and Gifu clicked her tongue, "What does it look like I'm doing, blockhead?" Gara shrugged impudently and Gifu laughed as she continued to run the silver blade down her leg,

"I'm shaving my legs, and you should too. If you want to married like me."

"You're not married yet...You've not even met your betrothed. The Lannister."

Gifu glared up at her sister, and Gara sneered quietly. "You might not even like him." Gara had the pleasure of seeing her confidant and sure sister squirm a little. "He might be old," Gara went on scornfully, "He might have money, Gifu, but you can't put a price on vitality."

"Shut up!" Yelled Gifu, her eyes flashing dangerously; she hissed back at Gara, "You're such a jealous little bitch, Gara!" Gara laughed and rolled her eyes, "Jealous?! Of what, may I ask?" Gifu chuckled patronisingly and stared at Gara quite intently,

"You're jealous because I'm older than you. I'm to be married first. I'll get the Hall once Father dies, and you'll get nothing but what I throw to you as scraps. I'm better looking, everyone knows it. I'm more fashionable than you and boys like me better," Gifu's dark eyes were piercing as she finished bitingly,

"And if you're not married before Father dies then I shall be the one to make your match. I hear that Lord Frey's always looking for an ample slut to call his wife. And we'll see how much the cost of vitality is then, won't we, my sister? So shut your mouth and brush my hair."

With a sigh, Gara relented and kneeled beside the tub – brush in hand – as Gifu lay back with her hair hanging over the side of the tub. Brushing Gifu's thick crimson hair, Gara thought about all the things Gifu had said; was she really as undesirable as Gifu made out?

_You know you are not._

A voice whispered reassuringly in the back of her mind. Gara smiled as she held Gifu's hair and brushed through it gently, it was like a bloody river running through her white fingers. Suddenly Gifu sighed and asked ponderously,

"Have you even kissed a boy yet, Gara?"

Gara thought a moment before revealing, "Yes...I have." Gifu turned sharply, her pale fingers gripping the rim of the tub to stare intently at her sister, "Really?! Who?!" She demanded with a smile. Gara smiled at Gifu's eagerness and looked away modestly and placed the fine brush on the table,

"No one; it was over a year ago anyway." Gifu eyed her and retorted, "We were in Winterfell a year ago, and so was it someone there?" Gara frowned; of course Gifu would remember exactly where they had been a year ago. Gara stuttered, "Well...y-yes."

"So who was it?" Gifu asked again, her dark eyes blazing with curiosity. Gara laughed and splashed her sister making her squeal, "No, Gara! You have to tell me now!" Gifu watched as Gara's equally as dark gaze slid away again, "I will, one day – maybe." Gifu's brow puckered and her lips pouted, "Fine, be a bitch. I won't tell you who I kissed just last night."

Gara gaped, "Gifu, you're betrothed-"

"As of today! Not last night." Gifu replied smartly and Gara gave her the point with a nod. "So..." Gara began with a grin and a blush, "Who've you kissed? Was it Cyle?" Gifu's silence was as good as any answer, "It was him, wasn't it?!" Gara laughed and so did Gifu. With another nod, Gara smiled, "Well, he's very handsome, well done." Gifu giggled and splashed Gara making the younger girl reel back and chortle.

-ooo-

"Would you just get in here!"

Snapped Gifu to Gara as the younger girl stood in the cold courtyard outside Bloodhelm Hall. Gara frowned and waved Gifu away. Seated in the pillowed litter, Gifu rolled her eyes and watched her sister run over to Horn, her skirts billowing.

"Did you remember to pack it?" Gara demanded and Horn scowled at her from under his big black bushy eyebrows, his impressive black beard trembled as he rumbled, "Of course I did, milady. But I'm no steward- "Gara cut him off with a smile, "But you're the only one I trust. If Gifu found it, she'd want it for herself." With an exasperated sigh, Horn shook his head,

"You're hopeless, girl." Gara laughed, "I know. See you on the road." With a wave, she left him and returned to the litter and her agitated sister.

"Gara, for the gods sake! You're not a milk maid, fix your hair, you look common!" Gara frowned and gingerly patted her hair. She was dressed in a fine silken dress of green leaf, laced with cloth of gold and a fine damask petticoat. Gifu was a wave of violet and teal, pearls were sowed into her tight fitting bodice and gold chains were looping lazily around her slim waist.

"Come on, get in."

Gifu said again and Gara climbed into the litter. Casting a longing gaze back over the waving courtyard, Gara sighed. She felt nervous and excited at the same time. She would get to see the King, Robert Baratheon, for the first time since her and Gifu's birth. Their father had helped the King get the Iron Throne from the Mad King. Gara and Gifu had been raised in the Stark's nursery with Ned and Cat's children. Ned and Whykeham were close enough friends to class each other as uncle and nephew. Gara was excited to see the Starks again; Cat and Ned. Bran, Arya, Jon...Robb.

Gara shook herself as the litter jostled into action and they were finally on their way to Winterfell to feast the King and Queen and so Gifu could meet her Lannister husband-to-be.


	4. Chapter 4

Gara

-ooo-

"Brilliant, we're here before the King,"

Complained Gifu peering past the garishly pink curtains of the litter, Gara shrugged and asked, "What does it matter, as long as we weren't here after him – then it'd be a snub, and we'd be late."

"Are you stupid?"

Snapped Gifu as Gara stared vacantly out of her own little window. Gifu rolled her eyes and hissed, "Don't bother even answering that." Gara turned to her sister, eyes downcast, she began to fiddle with a ruffle on one of the many pillows that cushioned the litter and said, "Why, what's so important about showing up after the King?" Gifu gave Gara a sidelong look from one of her almond eyes and smiled beautifully,

"Because then we'd be making an entrance. Now, we need to greet the King and his Entourage like the common lot."

"The Starks aren't really common, though. Are they?" Gara stipulated with a frown, "They're higher than us, Gifu, so mind yourself." Gifu shrugged nonchalant, "They're a House, just like us. Only difference is that they own Winterfell and Lord Stark's just that – Lord." Gara's brows climbed her head, "Don't let Father hear you say that..."

Gara hissed in pain as Gifu gripped her wrist tightly enough to draw blood and growled through clenched teeth, "No one is above me, Gara. Not Father, not Lord Stark and certainly not _you_. So don't you dare berate me!" Gara was astounded at Gifu's vehemence and pulled away, but Gifu kept her fingers clenched around her wrist in an unbreakable iron grip and went on in a dangerous tone,

"I'm going to be marrying into the wealthiest Family in the Seven Kingdoms, I was born for greatness – you're just a pale copy of me, Gara. You will fade into nothing and I will be everything. Just you watch, little sister."

With that Gifu let go and patted Gara's sore flesh and grinned like a callous cat playing with a doomed mouse and said in an almost gentle voice, "Now, you just sit there and ask no more stupid questions and make no more redundant observations. We're coming up on Winterfell now." Gara's scowl was deep as she eyed her sister murderously,

"What did Father say about your scowl, Gara?" Gifu mocked in a light voice as they trundled along through the gates that lead into the town around Winterfell.

"Was it "it doesn't become you"?"

Gara nodded and Gifu leaned forward and brushed a stray lock of hair from her sister's forehead before sneering, "So get rid of it. Or I'll slap it off your face."

Gara watched as Gifu turned and stared out of her window blatantly ignoring her. Sighing, Gara looked out of her window and held the tender flesh were Gifu had pierced with her long nails. Winterfell was a dreary city; embodying all the qualities of the North. Grey, reserved, quiet; almost peaceful, but with the potential for danger, Gara felt. She liked Winterfell because of its greyness, in all honesty it meant once one was inside they felt the warmth more potently. When suddenly their litter came to a halt, Gifu turned and grinned,

"The whole lot's turned up to greet us!"

Gara nodded uninterested and yelped when she felt Gifu sit on her hand and gown to keep her from getting out of the litter,

"I'm getting out first – you must walk behind me."

"Alright, whatever, just get off!"

"You _always_ walk behind me, Gara. It's non-negotiable.

Gara eyed her sister disbelievingly for a moment, but Gifu was serious. Her black eyes bored into her own and her face was as solid as stone as she glared at Gara.

"You actually look alright for a change, Gara..." Whispered Gifu with a flick of her eyelashes and Gara found it in her to summon a weak smile as Gifu leaned back and moved off of Gara's hand and dress. She started when Horn opened the litter door and the blinding Northern daylight flooded in, bathing Gifu in excellence, the light caught her hair which shimmered like newly spilled blood. She smiled and covered her eyes daintily before flashing a knowing grin at Gara. They were already dazzled by Gifu, who wanted to see the same thing twice? No one would be transfixed or dazzled by Gara.

"That means I look exquisite."

Gifu finished, taking Horn's large gloved hand and allowed herself to be escorted from the litter.

-ooo-

Gifu was right; all of them had turned up. The whole Stark family were standing on their front step gazing and squinting at the Bloodhelm's household. At the front rode Whykeham in his furs, his old face cracking into a smile as he beheld Ned and Cat. Beside him rode his squire, maester Kenelm, and Horn who had dismounted to escort the Bloodhelm girls from their litter. Whykeham smiled down on Ned and got down off of his steady old destier and strode towards Ned with his hand outstretched.

Ned Stark smiled, his stoic face breaking like stone underneath a hammer when he smiled and clasped hands with Whykeham and pulled the older man into a rough hug.

"Gods blood, Ned! You're looking as old as me!"

Laughed Whykeham as he turned to Catelyn and smiled very fondly at the redheaded woman. Catelyn had been a Tully before she married Ned; Whykeham's own wife had been a Tully, as had every generation of his family's women who weren't true-born Bloodhelms. Tully blood ran strongly through the branch House of Bloodhelm. Gripping her hands carefully, Whykeham's eyes were warm as he said,

"Ah, Cat; what a pretty girl. Is old Hoster still fuming about giving you up to this Northern wolf?"

Catelyn Stark laughed and bowed her head, patting Whykeham's gloved hand, she blinked up at him and said graciously, "Not a girl any more I'm afraid, Whykeham. But your flattery knows no bounds." Whykeham laughed jovially and looked over to Ned, "Aye, flattery from a Northern man is more rare than a rabid bear, eh, Ned?" Ned returned the chuckle and retorted, "You wrote me off as a flatterer years ago, uncle." Whykeham nodded and squeezed Cat's hand, "Aye that I did, pet." He said to Catelyn with a wink. Letting go of Cat's hands, Whykeham turned and appraised the Stark children, beginning with Robb, Whykeham exclaimed and held out his hands and pulled the young man into another rough embrace as Robb smiled.

"Whykeham, it's been too long!" Said Robb as he shook hands with him and Lord Bloodhelm nodded, "Young Robb! Look at you! You look so much like your dear mother," Whykeham smiled down the line of Starks and commented, "Gods bones, they don't half have your colouring, do they, Cat?" The fiery haired woman smiled and thanked him for the compliment as Whykeham said with a nod,

"Aye, very handsome children, you two; well done!"

Ned's eyes squinted as he smiled in the pale sunlight, "Aye and what about your girls, Whykeham, are they here?" Whykeham beamed and nodded, motioning over to the litter. Ned looked over and saw the first of Whykeham's girls get out of the litter. Tall, young and fair; Tully colouring with a strange colour of hair, not gingery, but blood red; crimson, in fact, the same as all Bloodhelm girls. With black eyes, milky skin that seemed to be laced with honey and sweeping lashes, she stood before the Starks and smiled confidently and clasped her hands behind her back, thrusting her body forward, she presented herself in a fashion that was not quite wanton, for her eyes were downcast in a rich violet and teal gown. This one looked to be very regal, Ned thought. More Southron than he would have expected of a Bloodhelm girl.

Whykeham moved forward and took his first daughter's dainty hand in his own and kissed it very warmly and turned to Ned and Cat and said proudly, "May I present, my daughter, Gifu." Catelyn's eyes widened and she scooped up the girl's hands, "My, Gifu! You...You've grown." Gifu smiled and beamed under the radiant light of the attention. Catelyn was surprised by the swell of the girl's figure, Bloodhelm girls were lithe, that was their Tully roots, but Gifu appeared a little too full with rounder hips and a thicker waist. Ned smiled and kissed her hand,

"It is a great pleasure to have you here again, little lady."

"Thank you, Lord Stark, Lady Stark; it is an honour to be here."

Catelyn nodded and noted her demure; very polite, well trained. Her courtesy was well and balanced. Suddenly a frown dug into her brow and she said, "And your sister?" Gifu's eyes widened,

"Oh, Gara? She's probably hiding in the litter – she's terribly shy."

With that all the Stark eyes turned to the litter. Young Arya Stark leaned back and whispered to Jon – her half-brother, "Gara's not shy. She's a brilliant archer." Jon nodded and patted her shoulder meaning for her to turn around and pay attention. When there was no sound or movement from the litter, Whykeham frowned and mumbled,

"Where is that blasted girl?"

Gara's head was beading with sweat; she knew she must look so stupid. Tugging on her dress, Gara swore very profusely as she tried to free her dress from a nail which had pinned the fine fabric down.

_Bitch! I hope the Seven Hells swallow that cow! Oh, come on..._

Suddenly the silk came free and Gara fell back with a yip of fright – which she was sure everyone outside had heard. Flushing as red as her hair, she gasped when Horn appeared at the door and frowned,

"What in the Seven Hells is keeping you, lass?!"

"N-nothing, I'm ready. Horn, keep a good hold of me – I'm a little shaky."

He bobbed his head curtly and half-lead half-dragged her from the litter. Emerging from the pillowed enclave, Gara shielded her eyes from the sun and looked over the many faces in the courtyard. Arya's smiling impish face, Sansa's bored and impudent expression. Ned and Cat were smiling warmly in greeting, Jon smiling with barely concealed amusement at her flustered face, and little Bran standing by his mother's side with a shy look to her. Finally her dark eyes fell on Robb who was staring at her damned near maddeningly intently before Arya stood on his foot which seemed to bring him back. He smiled at her, and Gara felt her heart flutter. She'd grown up with all these people, for as long as she could remember, there had been little Arya always pestering her for archery lessons, Jon Snow – a bastard – was one of Gara's oldest friends. They used to ride out together on their steady palfreys when Ned and her Father allowed it. Catelyn was like a dear aunt to her, warm and friendly. Ned, she was ashamed to say, knew very little of her, but she admired his honour and reputation as a soldier and ruler. Then, then there was Robb. She didn't like to think about Robb too much, she liked to think what he felt for her and her for him a dream.

His grin was so warm, that Gara actually ducked her head and walked on, her hand in Horn's grasp. Her father smiled down at his youngest daughter and kissed her brow,

"Did you get lost in the litter, pet?" He joked casually and brought her over before Ned and Cat. Ned smiled down on this one too; plainer, she did actually seem modest, her flush was real and she had the look of his wife. Thin, a little gawky; just like Cat had been when she'd been brought from Riverrun. Ned took her hand and kissed it too,

"Young Gara, how goes your archery? My daughter, Arya, has spoken about naught else since she found out you were coming."

"Gara doesn't shoot any more, my Lord."

Gifu stipulated, and Ned frowned a little at the older twin's interruption, but let it go with a shrug. Passing the girl on over to Cat, Ned swept Whykeham away and lead the Starks and Bloodhems into his house. Cat appraised Gara and held her hands,

"How are you?" She asked quietly as Gifu was escorted in my Theon Greyjoy, leaving Gara and Cat alone for a moment. "I am fine; I do still shoot, by the way. Gifu asked me to stop when she had no talent for it." Cat frowned, "But she has so many other talents...I'm sure talents that you wished you possessed." Gara laughed, "No, I do not want my sister's talent for trouble!"

Catelyn laughed, covering her mouth with a gloved hand. They were alone now in the courtyard, the Bloodhelm squires were taking bags in from the carts, and minding their own business as Cat and Gara stood face to face laughing. Cat's embrace was warm and cosy as she whispered fondly into Gara's verdant hair,

"It's good to have you two back."


	5. Chapter 5

Gara

-ooo-

King Robert Baratheon was due to arrive at Winterfell within four days aftre the Bloodhelm's arrival. Gara had sighed very deeply upon hearing this news – needless to say, Gifu had many complaints about the King's 'lateness' as she put it.

"I mean, what can be taking him so bloody long?!" Gifu was pacing back and forth from bed post to window like a trapped lioness. Her face was stony as her fists clenched and relaxed almost periodically. Gara shrugged, sitting on the bed, she ran a hand over the fine, fine furs and thought of Robb. They'd be going down to sup with the Starks soon; she was excited to speak to him. In a whirl of violet silk and crimson hair, Gifu whipped round and barked antagonising Gara,

"What, is this,"

She mimicked Gara's complacent shrug, "all you can give me?! You're as useless as a horse with three legs, Gara!" Gifu huffed loudly and turned away as Gara widened her eyes, looked down and ignored her sister's fuming. She jumped as Gifu exclaimed to herself,

"Urgh! Why would they take a whole stupid month?! Don't they have carriages?!" Gara smiled and retorted from the bed, "Westeros is a big place, sister. To get from South to North in a month _is_ hard riding, believe it or not – especially for an Entourage of the King's size."

Gifu's eyes narrowed and she spat coldly, "Don't pretend to be clever, Gara. It does not suit you."

"What's the big rush anyway? I thought you said to father that you were not ready to wed yet, and here you are as fidgety as a sparrow." Gifu turned an eye on Gara and sneered, not even answering her sister; the older twin ran a hand down her face and Gara frowned, seeing some genuine flicker of distress shoot through her sister.

"I just want to get this over with. Who knows how long the King'll stay here? Another month, and then another month's ride back to King's Landing? When will I be wed, Gara? In something akin to five months if this Lannister intends to wed me properly..." Gara eyed her sister and remained silent as she thought,

"Then it'll be a chance to get to know him, I suppose..." There was a crash as Gifu threw a jug of spiced wine to the floor, spilling it everywhere.

"I can't wait that long! Gara, just shut up, your naiveties weary me beyond your comprehension, believe me." Gara watched carefully, leaning back in case Gifu flew in to another rage. Finally with a heavy sigh, Gifu pressed her pale hand to her forehead and said,

"Now, we must get changed and you must do my hair. Then I will do yours – gods know, you only look presentable when I help you to."

-ooo-

The home of the Stark's was warm and comforting to Gara. She had spent so many days filtering in and out of its many chambers; maester Luwin's study – a place of learning. The stables where she had saddled her first pony. The great hall was the warm heart at the centre of the house, where she had supped and dined many times with the Stark family. Gazing up from her plate of cooked beef, deliciously cooked, hearty and filling with a succulent broth around the meat with soft steamed vegetables to compliment it and a cup of mulled cider to wash it down, Gara's eyes met with Cat's; the redhead smiled softly and winked.

She'd sat Gara away from Gifu. Much to Gifu's chagrin, with no Gara, Gifu could not stand out and with no Gifu; Gara was at ease and willing to enjoy her dinner without her sister hissing in her ear every two seconds. Gara returned Cat's smile and bowed her head to Lord Stark; who squeezed his wife's hand and ducked his head before leaning in to Cat's side and uttering something to her – his eyes remained on Gara all the time. At the Stark's recognition, Gara looked to her father; he was smiling knowingly and bobbed his head as if to say, 'Well done.'

She felt eyes on her, looking around – not engagingly – Gara's eyes fell on Jon Snow. He was sitting at a table quite far to the back, as befitted his status as a bastard. He nodded and chugged some wine from a horn. Gara's eyes widened and she mouthed, "Wine?" He nodded with a cheeky smile and she cocked an eyebrow and toasted him mockingly with her cider. He laughed and leaned down to pat his albino wolfhound, Ghost. Gara laughed too before turning to little Arya who had been bombarding her with questions all throughout supper; could she really shoot a moving target? Yes. And would Gara be willing to demonstrate this to Arya in the courtyard tomorrow? No.

"Why not?!" Arya demanded, her pretty, impish face looked tragic. Gara placed her horn down and said quietly, "I meant I couldn't show you in the _courtyard_, you dullard." Arya beamed, "Then where?!" Gara thought a moment before taking a small bite of her beef. Arya did the same before turning her single-minded attention back to Gara,

"I don't know, we will go out for a ride tomorrow and take Hodor and he can throw the targets." Gara decided with a smile. Arya's young face was astounded, "Throw the targets?! Can you teach me? I hate sitting in all day with the septa and Sansa, it's so boring..."

"I'll bet," Gara agreed. "I was never one for needlework, myself-"

She was cut off by a wet nose pushing against her fingers. With small frown, she glanced down and beheld Grey Wind – Robb Stark's young dire wolf pup. He was certainly growing at a fast rate. Arya had told her that they had only been found a week before she arrived, and when they had been found they were still suckling pups, now they were as big as regular dogs. Smiling down at him, Gara patted his soft brow; the pup yelped happily and nuzzled her hand with his snout as she ran her hand along his ears and neck. Her brow puckered when she felt a piece of parchment underneath the make-shift rope collar Robb had given it and plucked the paper free.

Glancing up, she saw Robb was watching her and she pretended not to see him and said audibly enough for him to hear to the dire wolf pup, "Why, thank you." Robb smiled as Grey Wind blinked uncomprehending and then with a flick of his ear, returned to his master's heel. Gara smiled up at him a moment and Robb leaned over and ruffled Grey Wind's ears, nodding to her to look at the paper; Gara turned away and unfolded the paper.

_Meet me in the yard in an hour._

Gara's stomach flipped and she refused to look over openly at him anymore and smiled to herself when she did steal a glance to see that he was doing the exact same thing. She shook her head and returned her attention to her dinner. She caught a glimpse of her sister; Gifu was seated amongst the older ladies and young Sansa. She was laughing, throwing her head back and captivating everyone, making the women laugh – Gara noticed that Theon Greyjoy couldn't keep his eyes off of her and shivered. Greyjoy was a knave, and not the charming kind; Gara would never understand Robb's ability to stomach the froggy-looking man. The meal dimmed down and finally Lord Stark announced his and his Lady's retirement from the hall. Father did the same, kissing both Gifu and Gara's brows; he smiled and said,

"I'll be in meeting with Ned most of the day tomorrow, so make yourselves useful or don't get under the servants' feet – they're getting everything ready for Robert's stay."

"Of course not, Father," Said Gifu smoothly and curtsied to him. Turning to Gara, she nodded and made the same promise. Looking past her father, Gara had to smother a laugh as Robb was rolling his eyes and mouthing, "Come on!"

With a stern look, she made him smile and he backed away – his eyes focused on her and a lopsided smile curved on his lips. Gifu's intense dark eyes looked sharply from Gara to where Robb had been standing, she said nothing however and smiled as their father took his leave and left them standing side by side in the hall.

Gara bade goodnight to Gifu, but her sister stopped her by standing on the hem of her gown,

"Wait," She commanded and walked in front of Gara. "That's better. Now, where are you off to in such a rush? A midnight liaison?" Gara gaped and stormed up alongside her sister – her face flushed,

"No! Shut up, Gifu!" Gifu giggled at Gara's testiness and gave her a sultry sidelong look, "I saw him looking at you all night, what a catch for my little sister; a rangy, raggedy Stark. I'm happy for you, but he's no golden prince." Gara swallowed her want to defend Robb from Gifu's harsh words, so she smiled and said sweetly, "I could say the same for your treatment of Theon Greyjoy. Leading on old Froggy Face is a might more impressive than what I get up to, I suppose."

Gara was surprised when a crack of laughter bubbled out of her sister. Gifu sobered and conceded the point, "Well, at least, my sister; you are not completely bereft of wit after all." Gara averted her gaze and said sullenly,

"Uh, thank you..." Gifu's compliment was barbed – as they always were – and she retorted with a flash of a feral grin,

"If my little sister was a dinner, though," She looked Gara up and down before slipping away and saying over her shoulder darkly, "Robb Stark would lick the plate clean."


	6. Chapter 6

Gara

-ooo-

The yard was cold. Freezing in fact, Robb's teeth barely chattered though – he was used to the cold. The chilly breeze whipped the fur at his shoulders, and he sighed leaning back against a wooden beam – his eyes were fixed on the back door. Off in the distance, the rosy leaves of the heart tree could be seen peeking out above all the other greenery of the Godswood even in this dim light. Robb prayed Gara would hurry, he was anxious to see her. Despite himself this past year, Robb had missed Gara very much; he missed her strange wit, her humour. They were always laughing with one another, Robb smiled faintly at the thought.

Footsteps pattered to his left and he looked round; his breath hitched, it was Gara. Her expression was pensive and she was wringing her pale hands, Robb barely noticed this and strode over to her and engulfed her in a warm embrace. It had been too long. Gara giggled and returned the hug and sighed into the warm furs as he took her off her feet and held her close. Finally pulling away, Robb smiled and kept a hold of her delicate hands and smiled down at her,

"Lady Gara," He said formally making Gara roll her eyes and step back. With a deep curtsy, Gara replied regally, "Young Lord Stark." Robb laughed aloud at that,

"I suppose my father's the only Lord Stark." Gara laughed too and nodded. "What brings you out at this late hour?" She enquired playfully with a frown; Robb's brow knotted and he exhaled as if thinking of an answer before saying, "I was meant to meet a girl here, but she's not shown, Northern girls are terribly rude, I'm afraid..." Gara looked appalled and took his hands and said earnestly, "Well then, maybe my company will suffice until she shows up?" Robb's grin was playful and he cocked an eyebrow before replying seriously as he tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow,

"Nothing would please me more." He smiled and Gara bowed her head and allowed him to guide her down to the archery butts. They walked in silence until Robb leaned down at said; "You look lovely tonight," Gara looked down modestly and blushed, "Thank you – as do you." Robb chuckled and stepped in front of her and leaned against a railing, Gara stood before him. "According to my mother I look like a savage," Gara frowned,

"A savage, are you sure?"

Robb nodded, "Aye, she's having us prettied up for the King's visit. Luckily I'm not as attached to my whiskers as old Rodrik. They'll be shaved by the morrow." Gara pouted and stepped forward, placing a small hand on Robb's bearded jaw – she felt the dark hair tickle her fingers, and said, "That's unfortunate...I like your beard." Robb laughed and placed his hands around Gara's slim waist and pulled her closer to him, their eyes were level as he mocked, "So, Gara likes men with beards? Rodrik'll be thrilled." Gara rolled her eyes and batted his arm and eyed him sternly, "Oho, yes, Ser Rodrik is most certainly a man after my own heart!" Robb's handsome face was thoughtful a moment, his blue eyes watching Gara's face intently – Gifu was right, thought Gara; Robb did look..._hunrgy_. His intense expression dulled as quickly as it flared, and his features lost their hardness as he softly swept a tress of hair out of Gara's eyes.

Their closeness was quite maddening. Gara could feel Robb's fingers pressed gently into her skin through the thin fabric of her dress. Her hands were rested demurely on his chest, but her torso and his were so close that she could practically feel his heart beat against her breast. The silence endured until Gara smiled shyly and looked down; Robb saw her lick her lips before uttering completely randomly, "Robb, y-you...You don't want to lick me, do you?"

Silence. Robb's face was totally blank and she felt his grip lessen a little as he stared at her. Now, Robb knew Gara was a modest thing, not one for bawdy talk, or even sultry talk – she was still too much a girl, which was fine. Stifling a laugh, Robb nodded and held her a little closer, seeing her embarrassment – he manoeuvred gently, "Lick you? What do you mean by that?" Gara chuckled thinly and shook her head, "I-I meant, it's nothing...It's just something Gifu said." At the mention of Gifu's name, Robb sighed and leaned his head back exposing his neck to Gara; looking at it, she felt an urge to kiss it. Which was strange, of all Robb's qualities; his kind and understanding nature, his patience and good humour; not to mention his good looks, Gara never thought to think that his neck was attractive. His eyes, his arms, smile; yes. His neck? No. She shook it off and watched as he smiled warmly and said,

"I thought you gave no credit to what that witch says," Gara giggled and eyed him, "No...All she said was," She stopped and Robb leaned in closer, his face was only centimetres from hers,

"What'd she say?" He asked softly and Gara shook her head, "She said that if I was a dinner, you'd lick the plate clean...I-I didn't really get it." She confessed sadly and jumped when a bark of laughter erupted from Robb. His head fell forward and Gara felt his black hair against her chin and mouth as his shoulders jumped up and down in his mirth.

"What?!" Gara demanded with a smile and Robb looked up, his eyes pricking with tears. He smiled at her and exclaimed, "She's right! I would!" Gara frowned, and made to pull away but Robb's arms tightened around her and she felt his hands run up her back and gently feel her hair. Keeping her in place, Robb caught her eye and said earnestly, "She's right, I would," He said again, leaning in, "Because you'd be the best food out there. She meant that I was looking at you...I know it was a little wanton, but I hadn't seen you in so long – I couldn't _not_ look. You really have no idea how lovely you are, Gara."

At that, Robb closed the distance between their mouths and planted a soft kiss on Gara's pink lips. Gara returned his kiss, her eyes closed, she placed a hand on his jaw; enjoying the sensation of having his mouth on hers and the brush of his beard against her skin. It was light and fleeting and when Robb broke away, Gara wished he hadn't, but she smiled at him and looked down – too embarrassed to hold his very strong gaze. With a little sigh of laughter, Robb chucked Gara under the chin – his thumb placed softly in the groove in between her lips and chin – and assured her,

"You are the dearest creature in the world to me. Don't listen to Gifu," Gara blinked and smiled looking at him and he grinned back before announcing. "We should get back – you'll no doubt be missed." He paused suddenly making Gara frown as he looked down and uttered a little sheepishly,

"You always are."

Gara bit her lip, her breast swelling at his intimacy. Gently pushing away his hand, Gara lifted his face to look up at her and kissed him gently. "Thank you." She said against his lips, making him stir as her hot breath ghosted his lips. After a moment, Gara moved back allowing Robb to stand up straight and unfold his true height. He was a whole head and shoulders taller than Gara with dark curling hair and an equally dark trimmed beard decorating his jaw. With stark blue eyes and a roguish smile, Gara really did adore him and beamed as he smiled down on her and tucked her hand into his arm before leading her back inside. She knew she wouldn't sleep tonight, her skin felt alive under his touch.

He took her as far as he dared before relinquishing her to Jory Cassel – Lord Stark's Captain of the Guard. "Jory, take Lady Gara back up to her chamber, and come and have a drink with me and my brother afterwards if you want." Jory nodded and smiled with a twinkle in his eye at the young lord.

"Aye, no fear, young Robb. Come with me, Lady." Gara nodded and threw a look back to Robb and smiled before turning and leaving with Jory. She could feel Robb's eyes bore into her back as she left and felt her heart swell; she knew that she was as dear to him as he was to her.

-ooo-

When finally Jory dropped her off at her chamber door, Gara nodded and thanked him graciously. Jory shook his head – the scar on his cheek visible to her as his hair shifted – and held up a gloved hand, "It's nothing, young Gara. Good night." Gara smiled,

"Good night, Jory."

With that, she ducked into her and Gifu's bedchamber. The candles were guttering, but Gifu was awake – sitting on the bed reading a book in her white night dress.

"Have a good thump, did you?" She piped from the bed mockingly. Gara shook her head and ignored her and began to undress and change into her night clothes. Gifu watched her for a moment before placing her book down and getting up and walking down the length of the bed. She stopped at the bedpost and leaned her head against it, her eyes were soft and sleepy, but her tongue had lost none of its sharpness in her lethargy,

"I bet you wish to the gods it was Robb in your bed and not me."

Gara gaped at the sheer acuteness of her observation. Of course she did, but she would never ever say so. To do so would be un maidenly, and Gifu knew it. She said snidely,

"Don't worry, I wish you were someone else every time I look at you." Gara laughed then, "Gifu, enough, I am too weary for a spar with you tonight. Will you just come and pleat my hair so that we may go to bed?" Gifu thought a moment before giggling and stepping forward as Gara sat before the looking glass in their chamber. Gara sighed as Gifu took a section of her hair and began to weave it into pleats. She did it silently – which Gara was grateful for. When she was finally done, Gifu leaned down and admired their reflections in the clear glass.

"We are some pair are we not?" She asked the identical reflections. Gara shrugged her shoulders and got up, ignoring her sister's strange behaviour and flopped down on the bed.

"So did you?" Asked Gifu as she sat on the bed next to Gara; the younger twin lazily opened an eye and groaned, "Did I what, Gifu?"

Gifu clicked her tongue and lay down next to Gara, "You and Robb. Did you...?" She asked slowly as if Gara was a stupid child and she was a maester who was trying to slow walk her to a conclusion. Gara understood well enough and eyed her sister scornfully,

"Oh, aye; down by the archery butts in the freezing cold. Of course not! We're not married." Gifu giggled her sexy laugh and shrugged her shoulders – looking a lot like Gara. "Well so? Take your pleasure while you can, Father and Lord Stark will never allow you two to marry anyway."

Gara bolted up and glared at Gifu, "What are you talking about?!" Gifu smiled and sat up languidly, yawning, she stretched and propped her pillow before turning on Gara and sighing heavily,

"Never mind, I cannot be bothered telling you. It's nothing."

Gara's eyes narrowed as she eyed her sister's back before flopping back down on her pillow and tried to forget Gifu's poisoned words, but even Gara had to admit; Gifu was probably right.


	7. Chapter 7

Gifu

-ooo-

Morning came around, foggy and damp. Gifu's eyes slid over to Gara the moment they opened; her sister was lying on her side with her back to Gifu. She kept her eyes trained on her for a moment in case she woke – but she didn't. With a shrug, Gifu stretched and got up and dressed herself in a rich blue gown. Gifu eyed her reflection silently; she smiled her sharp little smile and crocheted her head to the side. She was looking wonderful today, no one would doubt; her hair fell thick and long, red ringlets tumbled down her back, hanging lazily over her shoulders like crimson vines. From underneath her thick black lashes, she blinked slowly and sensually at her vivid reflection. Feeling good, Gifu got pertly to her feet and cast her dark gaze over to a sleeping Gara; she shook her head with a calculating smile before slipping out of their chamber and making her way down to the main hall for some breakfast.

It was quiet this morning; the only people Gifu saw on her short journey was the servants who were stoking the fires and banging the smoke-riddled tapestries. Gifu couldn't wait to be down South; she liked the idea of heat, endless heat. The dancing, the atmosphere and the fashions; gods, the fashions! It would be a wondrous expedition and then she would be wed to her betrothed, Thegane Lannister. Gifu's eyes trailed the floor; she would never tell, but she had been thinking furiously about her impending meeting with her husband-to-be. What if Gara was right and she didn't like him? What if he treated her poorly? With a sudden laugh, Gifu stopped and shook herself;

It _must_ have been early if she was actually wondering if Gara was right! Of course she would like her betrothed and him, her. What was there not to like; Gifu knew she was beautiful, witty, stylish and captivating – no one else could do what Gifu did and do it so well. Who else could flick their eyes in any man's direction and have him eating out of the palm of their hand and make it look as though they were no more ensnaring than a kitten? Certainly not Gara, not Gifu's 'sweet-tempered' milk and sugar sister.

"What's so funny?" Asked a voice behind Gifu and she turned with a start. It was Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard. At his heels was his albino dire wolf pup. He was a handsome boy, thought Gifu; with curly black hair and brown eyes, he had a good build with broad shoulders and strong arms. But he was a bastard none-the-less, and therefore beneath Gifu. The redheaded girl arched an eyebrow at him and stood to her full height, chin in the air before smiling radiantly and saying – a hint of mockery in her sultry voice, "Just a joke, one with your limited understanding would probably not get it."

Jon Snow didn't smile. Folding his arms, he shook his head and stepped around Gifu, leaving her alone. Gifu felt her temper flare, she would never trail anybody's heels – it just wasn't in her nature to do so – especially the heels of a _bastard_. "Excuse me, sir," She piped provocatively. Jon Snow turned slowly his expression moody.

"What is it?" He asked curtly, and Gifu's eyes gleamed, "Will you not escort me to breakfast?" Jon stood straighter as she sauntered forward and planted her hand in the crook of his arm and simpered up at him, "I understand that you cannot go past the middle tables, but its close enough." She ended with a sharp bite in her voice and a dangerous glint in her black eyes. Jon's eyes were scornful as he looked at her, and dislodged her hand from his arm,

"Find a squire." He snapped angrily before brushing past her roughly and walking back the way he came. His white wolf trailed behind him – wary of his mood. Gifu grinned and patted down her bodice before resuming her walk down to the hall.

-ooo-

Gifu was endeared to see that the hall was at least moderately full; the whole Stark family were breaking their fasts – all except for Lord Stark, who was presumably in meeting with her father. Catelyn smiled warmly at Gifu upon her entering the hall and beckoned for Robb to go and offer her an arm – which he did rather sullenly. Gifu smiled charmingly at him and gave him a sidelong look; yes, she could see _his_ appeal to Gara, but Gara's appeal to him, Gifu knew not. Silently Robb led her to a stool and sat her down. Sitting across from Catelyn, the former Tully asked,

"Where is your sister?" Gifu looked up from her empty plate and replied just as a server was slicing her some soft bread. "She is still abed," She said silkily and cleverly avoided Robb's gaze as she smeared butter on her bread, "I think she had a late night – she was _exhausted_ when she came to our chamber." Gifu had to stifle a laugh when she saw Robb tense,

Catelyn nodded and didn't give her words any more notice and helped Rickon with cutting his food. Gifu eyed them all as she poured herself a cup of warm cider; first there was Robb, handsome, next in line for the title of Warden of the North; not a very merry one in Gifu's humble opinion. Next there was Sansa, Gifu smiled over to her young friend and had to hold down her envy, it was said that Sansa was to marry Prince Joffrey, the son of King Robert. She was pretty though, Gifu had to admit, with flowing orange hair that shone as bright as gold in the sunlight; with a fair complexion and clear blue eyes, Sansa Stark was a beauty but not as pretty as Gifu, no one was. Over beside Sansa was her little sister, Arya. A boyish looking young girl with brown hair and a mischievous face; Gara was more friendly with this Stark than Gifu, she was hardly surprised. A little further down was little Bran, only ten years old – he was adorable. Gifu remembered the feast that had been held to celebrate his birth, after Robb he was the second boy after the births of Sansa and Arya and he was a great joy to his parents. With longish dark brown hair and big brown eyes, his complexion was pale and clear like his mother's.

Lastly there was the baby, Rickon. At six years old, he had lovingly named his dire wolf 'Shaggy Dog' Gifu had laughed at this, although sharp tongued and a little condescending, even Gifu couldn't be so to or about little Rickon; never a sweeter boy with dirty blonde hair, rosy cheeks and sky-blue eyes. The Starks were a fortunate brood, Gifu's own family sadly lacked any male heirs, her mother Ambahr had borne her father a son, but he had died in his fourth month of life. He had been the first and the last until she and Gara came along; Father had always said that this did not bother him, but Gifu knew better. Of course a lack of heir was worrying, and she knew that's why her father was so keen on her and Gara marrying soon. She was shaken from her thoughts by Rickon who was holding out a plate of bacon to her, with a smile Gifu took the plate and said sweetly,

"Thank you." Rickon smiled, flashing his teeth in a grin. Gifu 's smile lingered as she tucked into her breakfast, it was good to be back in Winterfell; the excitement of the King's impending visit was the talk of the table, but Gifu saw that Robb barely spoke and kept his eyes fixed on his food until his friend, Theon Greyjoy arrived and took a stool next to him. Gifu did not look at him, but she felt his dull blue eyes on her; gods, she knew that fool could just eat her up. She relished his gaze, and made sure he saw her profile as she daintily picked at her breakfast, totally ignoring him. Finally the conversation turned to every one's activities of the day; Gifu shrugged prettily and said,

"I may go and watch some archery," Her eyes slid over to Theon, and she saw him hitch before she turned away and continued, "Or I may work on some needlework, Sansa, would you care to join me?" The redheaded girl nodded demurely and smiled, "Yes, I'd love to." Septa Mordane beamed down the table at the girl's brilliant manner and eyed Arya exasperated when she piped, "Me and Gara are going for a ride! She's going to – hey!" She barked at Robb who was scowling down at her to silence her drawl. Gifu smiled and looked away, "Gara often sleeps late, and hopefully she'll keep her promise." Arya frowned puzzled at Gifu's words, Robb watched her carefully before getting to his feet and announcing, "We'll be out in the yard." Theon got up too, but Robb motioned for him to sit back down, and turned to Gifu,

"Would _you_ care to join me?"

Gifu eyed him a moment before nodding and getting up gracefully, her back straight and her head up she accepted the arm offered to her and felt the eyes of all the Starks on her as Robb led her outside. It was a cold morning with fog rolling in from the hills; Gifu shivered and walked at a leisurely pace alongside Robb until they reached the stables across from the archery butts.

"I hear you are to be married to one of the Lannisters, Gifu." Began Robb conversationally, Gifu sighed and leaned against a railing, cocking her head up at Robb, "Yes, it is a good match and will ensure the continuation of my House." Her gaze flicked up and then down again, "I will carry him many sons and make Father proud." She responded a little callously. Robb ignored it and snapped bitingly,

"What a catch for you, a Lannister. You must be thrilled." Gifu chuckled breathily and it plumed out before her in a white cloud, "Of course, I'm not a private person. It's all about continuing your line, Robb. What's best for family, not personal preference." She trailed off and from the corner of her eye saw Robb's jaw clench before she mused to him, "Something my sister keeps on missing..." Robb was about to speak when Gifu held up a hand,

"So what is it you intend to get on my sister, Robb? Is it a quick thump in the stables? Or a bastard, like your father? It boggles the mind." Robb exhaled and tried to remain calm as Gifu appraised him with her darting black gaze, "She's very easily...led." Gifu added as Robb eyed her.

"'Get on her'?" Repeated Robb and Gifu nodded, "Well, she's hardly anything special is she? Not much in the way of brains, she is not much to look at." Robb nodded, "Aye, second-born, nothing special? I think it's you who feels threatened by your sister." Gifu's face hardened, "Not much to look at, well then I think you can stop preening and prancing if _that's_ the case." A harsh bark of laughter escaped Gifu then, "I meant no offence,"

"Yes you did."

Robb interjected snappily. Gifu's eyes narrowed, like a shadow cat glaring down a rabbit; she said,

"You think I feel _threatened_ by Gara?" Robb nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, "Then you are a fool. She is my sister. She's mine, and no one else could ever know what she means to me." Robb's brow knotted as Gifu leaned in and hissed, "She means more to me than she ever will to _you_, Robb Stark. I'm the one who's looked after us for all this time," She smiled suddenly, "Gara is the one who needs _me_." Brushing a hand down her bodice, Gifu's eyes darted down before flicking back up with a flash of anger,

"This is my time, Robb. Not Gara's and she knows it," Robb's face was bewildered at Gifu's strange mixture of loving and hateful words towards her sister; "I do not need her. She knows that too." There was a very pregnant pause before Gifu sneered,

"Gara isn't that stupid, she knows I'd step over her to reach my greatness. Not that I have to – mind you – Gara is mindful enough to follow the hem of my gown and not get in my way." At that Robb shook his head and eyed her with disdain,

"I have heard your Family's words uttered a thousand times by your father; I can't believe you, Gifu." With that he turned away leaving Gifu to watch his retreating back, when suddenly an afterthought seemed to strike him and he turned back and said over his shoulder,

"If you do not _need_ her, then why do you not let her go?" A thick cascading of rainfall began to fall then, dampening everything it touched. Gifu's hands were behind her back as she strolled over to Robb. Planting herself before him in the misty rain, she hissed with contempt in her voice,

"Do you know why we have shadows?" Robb's clear blue eyes never left her face, he shook his head silently. Gifu shrugged and finished – her tone dripping with scorn,

"Neither do I, we just _do_."


	8. Chapter 8

Gara

-ooo-

"Alright, Hodor..." Began Gara slowly, drawing back an arrow. Arya's eyes were as big as bronze saucers as she watched the redheaded girl raptly,

"Throw!"

Gara commanded and the huge white-haired man grunted and swung with powerful arms, a hay-filled sack into the air. They all watched the sack fly up higher and higher. There was a twang as Gara let fly the arrow, and then another, and another. The sack was a few feet from the ground and it already had six bolts piercing it – with Arya counting loudly as each arrow sank into it. Their small company all whooped when the sack crashed to the ground with a puff of hay spraying all over the place.

"Go and get it, Hodor!" Called Bran happily and Hodor nodded stupidly and replied with his usual, "Hodor." Gara smiled as the large man and Arya bounded towards the sack. Turning, she unstrung the large bow and smiled at Robb who was appraising the shot with his arms folded, beside him was Theon Greyjoy who was squinting at her with his own bow in hand.

"That was fair shooting," Conceded Robb with a grin causing Gara to lean back and scoff. Shielding her eyes, she boasted, "It was more'n _fair _shooting, my lord." Theon laughed then and strode forward,

"Well, you'll never outshoot a Greyjoy, little lady. Bet on it."

Gara giggled as Robb rolled his eyes and held out a gloved hand to her to help her up a shallow embankment which was their make-shift spectator's ridge. Bran was sitting down on the embankment absently petting his unnamed dire wolf pup, watching as Arya and Hodor jogged back to them with the assaulted sack in one of Hodor's massive hands. Theon held out a hand for the sack and dumped it before them, bending to his heels; he began to pull out Gara's swan feathered bolts. Returning five of the six bolts, he placed the sixth in his own quarrel. Gara laughed and kept her own hand outstretched for her arrow, but Theon merely shook his head and turned away; Gara noted Robb's stony expression as Theon passed the Stark a sly glance.

"Alright," Began Greyjoy as he strung his bow and eyed the sack; "Six bolts to beat, is it? That'll be child's play." Gara nodded, "Hope for you it is." Theon frowned in the bright sunlight, "And why is that?" He asked confused. Gara smiled radiantly and caught Robb's eye, no one else saw but she flashed a wink at him and he frowned – just as confused as Theon. "If you cannot outshoot me, then you need to return my arrow," Theon nodded, his mouth downturned. "Fine, but what if I win? What if I shoot seven arrows to your six?" His dull eyes flicked from Robb to Gara,

"Do I get a kiss?"

Robb's hands balled themselves into fists and he felt his temper rising at Theon's goading him. Glancing at Gara, she wasn't looking at him, but the mere sight of her soothed him and he felt his tense hands relax and waited to hear what Gara would say. She chuckled her fake court's laugh making Robb smile as she bent forward over the embankment, her hands behind her back like a business man and stipulated,

"No, you'll go up against Robb." Theon's face broke into a smile, "And he can win you your arrow back?"

"Precisely," Nodded Gara. "That is, if you _think_ you can outshoot me." Theon laughed smugly and turned a look to Robb, "Then I expect to hold on to this arrow until the end of time, my lady." Gara nodded and stepped back next to Robb.

"We'll see."

Was all she said and they all watched as Theon tested his string, bending the arc of his bow. Gara knew that Greyjoy was a good shot. All the Greyjoys were, apparently according to Theon. Arya kept her eyes on Theon as he dragged back his own arrow and lined up his shot,

"Right, Hodor." He grimaced, and Hodor nodded, "Hodor."

"Throw now!" Another powerful swing later, the sack was in the air. Arya cheered as it flew seemingly miles. Gara had to shield her eyes to see the sack's journey across the sky, Robb had to do the same. This sack did the same as the last, smashed to the ground with an explosion of hay. This time, Bran, Arya, Hodor and Bran's dire wolf all went bounding after the sack.

"Now, I wasn't counting," Theon lied as he turned and swaggered over to Robb and Gara and stood before them, "But I think I beat you, Miss Bloodhelm." Gara nodded and watched as Hodor let fall the arrow-riddled sack to the ground. Arya was of course counting, and she piped, "Theon got eight!"

"A _modest_ eight," Corrected Theon with a smug smile, Gara smiled thinly and turned to Robb,

"You're up."

Robb nodded and picked his way down the embankment, drawing his bow from his back. "Nine to win the Lady's honour, any less and you _both_ lose." Said Theon and Robb eyed him before withdrawing Theon's arrows from the sack. Gara saw he returned all eight of Theon's bolts. Plucking an arrow from her own quiver, she tapped it off of Bran's head gently; the boy turned and Gara gave him the bolt and motioned for him to slip it discreetly into Robb's quarrel. Brand bobbed his head with a smile and tucked the white feathered arrow in amongst Robb's black raven feathered bolts. Gara smiled and gripped his little hand and helped him up the embankment to stand beside her. She petted his dire wolf pup and asked curiously,

"You have not named him yet?" Bran shook his head, his face looked a little sad. All the other Starks had named their wolves; Robb's was Grey Wind, Sansa's, Lady. Arya named hers Nymeria, Jon called his Ghost and little Rickon had appropriately named his over-fluffed wolf, Shaggy Dog. Only Bran's had no name of its own. Gara thought as she petted the orange-y wolf pup before she mused, "You know, animals often get the best names chosen for them. No one calls their dogs or cats Gara, I can assure you." Bran smiled then, but his eyes were still downcast, "I just can't think of anything...I'm named after my uncle, and Robb's named after the King, but I just don't know what he," He nodded at the wolf pup, "I just don't know what he's named for."

"You don't have to name him after or for anything...Arya and Sansa are not, and Arya named her pup after a great female warrior, Nymeria. This suits Arya too, by the way." Bran kept his hand on his pup's fluffy brow before asking quietly, "Are you and Gifu named for anyone? I've never heard names like yours two." Gara stopped touching the wolf and looked away, her eyes fell on Robb as he strung his bow, and Theon was watching him too – worrying about losing, thought Gara.

"Gifu and I are named after old words. We don't use them down here, south of the Wall." She looked at Bran, who was staring back at her, listening intently. "Gifu is the word for 'gift' and Gara is the word for 'spear'." Uttered Gara and Bran nodded, "Your House's sigil is a spear, so you're named for that, and Gifu's..." He trailed off as Gara eyed him with a sad smile before finishing his thought for him,

"Aye, Gifu was a gift."

Bran didn't say anything, he just nodded. Gara wondered if he understood Gifu and Gara's eternal struggle for _something_. For what, she truly knew not; they just always had been battling. Hearing Robb's experimental twang of his bow ring out, Gara and Bran returned their attention to their little tournament at hand. Robb turned to them and said with a confident grin, "Nine bolts or more," Gara nodded and had to smile as he winked and turned his blue gaze to Bran, "Mind and keep a count for the Lady." Bran bowed his head with a smile. Gara found the love that the Stark children held for one another endearing and sweet; it was such a stark contrast to the weird mix of love and hate that was felt between Gara and Gifu. Sometimes Gara could love Gifu with sisterly compassion, enough so to want to embrace her, but sometimes...Sometimes, Gara felt a strange and unpleasant feeling of intense hatred for her sister that it actually frightened her sometimes. She always wondered if Gifu felt the same.

Gara gave herself a shake and returned her thoughts to watching Robb's shooting. Hodor was standing with the sack at the ready, watching Robb for his inevitable command. Robb, heavy in his furs, pulled back his first arrow. Smooth and steady, he said,

"Hodor," The big man hefted the sack, "Hodor." He said in return and Robb's eyes narrowed as he barked, "Now!" Hodor threw the sack then, Arya's eyes watching everything beside him. Gara's heart pounded as Robb fired his first bolt; direct hit. She had to restrain herself from cheering, but Arya was doing enough for the both of them.

"Go'n Robb!" She bellowed in a very unladylike fashion which made Gara laugh out loud. Within seconds, Robb had mounted his second and third bolts, two bolts to a shot. What a show off. Thought Gara happily and spied that he had plucked her clandestine bolt without realising and smiled again. He let them loose easily and another, two more, then two more and then a further one. The sack hit the earth so heavily the sack was practically empty of hay when Hodor brought it back. Gara's face was content when she gingerly picked her way down the embankment, her dress making it slightly perilous, but Bran let her grip his shoulder lightly. Theon's face was surely when Hodor dumped the sack for a third time,

"So you were counting," Robb said knowingly to Theon, who shrugged and eyed the sack on the ground. Gara saw his eyes flash when they fell on the stark white arrow; he turned and stared at Gara – who pretended not to see him, with a secret smile on her pretty face. It was Gara who bent down and retrieved Robb's arrows, and counted them, "Well, well; we have a victor. Nine bolts to my six, and to Theon's seven."

"Eight!" Barked Theon and Gara bit her tongue to stop herself laughing, her eyes gleaming at Robb as she handed him back his arrows, with hers laced through them. Robb's eyes never left her face as he took them from her and bowed. Walking past her silently, he went to Theon and held out a hand; sullenly Theon relinquished Gara's arrow and gave it to Robb who bundled it in with the others in his hand. Robb's eyes were intent as he turned back to Gara and placed the whole quarrel of arrows in Gara's quiver before he said in mock seriousness, but his gallantry was quite real,

"Your prize as the Lady of the tourney."

"What about me?!" Whined Arya with a frown on her face, Gara laughed as Robb retorted not unkindly, "You don't have a bow!" With that, Arya cocked an eyebrow and fell silent, a smile creeping on her face at Robb's rudeness. Theon was the first to speak after that.

"Right, enough of this; we should get back – it's getting late and dinner will be on the table soon."

Robb caught Gara's eye and she grinned knowingly – Theon Greyjoy was a sore loser, not unlike his father in that regard. They laughed and Robb nodded in agreement,

"Alright, go'n saddle the horses. Bran, you go and help him and Hodor, you grab the sack." They all nodded and went about their business while Robb walked Gara and Arya to the horses. Gara felt the familiar and comforting weight of her bow in her hand and whispered as Arya ran along in front of them, "I didn't know you were such a good shot." Robb grinned, "Did you not? I've been practicing since you beat me last year. I've only just started living it down." Gara laughed and eyed him as they walked leisurely, "I suppose being beaten by a lady is quite embarrassing, for a man like yourself." He nodded, "Aye, that's about the truth of it," He turned his eyes ahead before he teased, "I thought you'd be a sorer loser than this, if I'm honest. You were all fighting talk in our last tourney." A crack of laughter burst out of Gara as she thought back to the things she had said to Robb at the archery butts last year,

"_Are you ready for this, boy?"_ She had said in mock derogation, _"You're as good as beaten!"_

"Oh, please, my boy, Robb..." She began as she strolled before him as they were upon the horses now. Standing before her destrier, she turned and said over one of her slight shoulders cheekily, "I let you win." At that he laughed and Gara saw his shoulders jump up and down, "That's cruel, my lady." Was all he said as he helped her onto her horse and mounting his own. Looking over their party, he nodded satisfied; Bran was mounted happily on his pony and Arya on hers. Theon was bringing up the rear on his dappled grey mare with Hodor on foot beside him carrying the sack and Gara was at his side on her black destrier. With a curt bob of his head, they moved out and made their way over the dew-wet plains outside Winterfell and back towards the walls of the city.


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes, yes; I suck at writing Ned. I mean he has like basically NO facial expression and he's always so glum, but I did do my best and no matter how many times I wrote and re-wrote this, he always came across as kinda' pervy-ish or just too freakin' cheery! So I eventually settled on this and for the life of me, if he's too damned chipper then I give up! Haha, so anyway, please review - they make me _very_ happy x3 and tell me what you think.**

* * *

Eddard

-ooo-

Eddard Stark's eyes were hooded, and his face grim as he watched the small party come in through the large wooden gates; Robb and Whykeham's girl rode together side by side; an endearing sight, her head tossed back laughing at a joke and Robb's characteristically stony face was soft as he smiled at her amusement. Ned smiled faintly; there was a look about those two that reminded him of courtly love. To the back Theon Greyjoy was riding alongside the mammoth, Hodor, and in the middle, the safest position in their party was his young son, Bran and his youngest daughter, Arya.

Descending the wooden steps that led to the second floor terrace, Ned waited for Robb and his companions to unhorse. Robb got down first; a trained horseman he dismounted fluidly and turned to help the Bloodhelm girl down from her strong destrier, she shook her head and motioned for him to help his sister. Ned cocked an eyebrow to see her take the saddle and vault herself off. Another trained horseman – or horsewoman, he should say. When they were all on their feet, Ned beckoned for Greyjoy and Hodor to take the horses to the stables and jerked his head to Robb. His oldest boy's face regained its stoic disposition and he came closer, leaving the girl, Bran and Arya alone in the courtyard. Eddard gazed over Robb's furred shoulder and nodded to them that they'd only be a moment. They all smiled and nodded, willing to wait.

"Yes, father?" Asked Robb and Eddard clapped his shoulder before leaning in and saying in a muted tone, "I need you to oversee Bran's archery – Maester Luwin tells me he gets no better, maybe if you and Jon are there it'll encourage him." Robb nodded, "Of course, I don't mind doing that."

With a curt nod, Ned patted Robb's shoulder and said, "Good, now get on your way and take Bran and Arya to their chambers. I would speak with Whykeham's daughter." At that a frown dug into Robb's brow making him look a lot like Cat. Ned's face cracked into a small smile, but his eyes remained stern, "Now, if you will." Robb ducked his head and turned to collect his brother and sister, he flashed a look to the girl as he did and Ned saw her return the look, but hers seemed more nervous. Ned smiled at his children as they passed before he turned his attention to the Bloodhelm girl. Offering her an arm, Ned said shortly,

"Walk with me."

With a meek nod, she did. Tucking her hand in the crook of his elbow, Ned took a step which she fell into easily. She was a small thing, but she looked strong; well, if she was really as good with a bow as Arya insisted then she'd need at least a base amount of strength to brandish a longbow. She carefully did her best not to look at him, Ned saw, but he did not comment and instead began shortly,

"What should I call you, miss?" She blinked up at him, "My lord?" Ned laughed a little before saying, "Your name, there are two or you Bloodhelms are there not? Twins an' all, so which one are you?" She laughed too then, her nervousness evaporating and she answered with a nod,

"Gara, my lord, my name is Gara." Ned nodded, "Well then, Gara, I wished to speak with you." He felt her tense at his side, but ignored it. "I have been in meeting with your father all day, he is very proud of you girls, your sister...Gifu?" Gara nodded, "Aye, he tells us so most days. He says the same of your children too, says you have a good lot." Ned nodded,

"Your friends with most of them, are you not?" She nodded again, "Yes, they are some of my closest." At that Ned looked at her, she was blushing talking about them to him. His eyes were intent as he went on, "Your father also told me of your thief," Gara didn't say anything, and she just kept on walking slowly. "You understand why my command is that the one who passes the sentence must be the one who swings the sword?" There was a pause as they were upon the training grounds. They watched absently, Jon Snow spar with another boy while Ser Rodrik oversaw them. Gara bobbed her head, her eyes remained true, but Ned was looking at her,

"Yes, if you relied on an executioner...Killing would be too easy on your conscience." For the first time she looked up at him and Ned saw genuine regret in those dark eyes of hers, "He didn't do what they said he did, but he chose death rather than the Wall..." Ned ducked his head before exhaling a breath which steamed out before them, "If we looked too closely at every man's decision we'd drive ourselves mad. I wouldn't think on it too much." Gara looked away and saw Jon parry a blow,

"He's good with a sword isn't he?" She observed and looked up at Ned. His face was full of pride, but she saw a faint look of guilt cross his face, "Aye he is. Jon is looking to join the Night's Watch..." Gara gaped at this revelation and her eyes snapped back over to him and then back to Ned,

"W-will you let him join? The Night's Watch is dangerous and-and cold!" Ned's face was serious, his dim blue gaze fixed on Jon as he was bashed with a shield, "Dangerous, aye. But my brother is the First Ranger of that Order, he'd keep an eye on him and they're close..." Gara's eyes trailed the ground before she uttered, "I heard that they could have no wives...no children." Ned's eyes were on her then,

"Were you thinking of becoming Jon's wife?" There was a teasing in his tone that Gara simply did not pick up on and she jumped and rambled,

"Jon?! No, no, I mean, he is a man of your House – I'd be honoured, and he's one of my greatest friends, b-but I don't think he sees me that way, and neither do I, my lord." Gara had to stop herself when she noticed Ned Stark chuckling at her, "Y-you were teasing me there, right?" Ned nodded, "Aye, forgive me, little lady. I must be getting back," Gara nodded and the Lord of Winterfell patted her hand and smiled down at her, "It was good to talk to you, Gara. The man who Whykeham finds for you will be very lucky." With that he kissed her hand lightly, his bristly beard pricking her hand. "Thank you, my lord." She responded politely as Ned turned and beckoned Jon,

"Jon!"

The boy excused himself and removed his gloves as he came closer to them. "Yes, father?" He said, planting himself before them and Ned passed Gara to him and ordered, "Take mistress Bloodhelm back inside. I must have a talk with Ser Rodrik." With a nod, Jon looked at Gara and frowned, "Uh, yes." At Ned's stern gaze Jon shook his head and stuttered, "Yes of course, father." Bobbing his head to Gara, Ned eyed them both before stalking around them towards Ser Rodrik, he was out of earshot when Jon uttered to Gara,

"What were you two talking about?"


	10. Chapter 10

Gara

-ooo-

"What was my father saying to you?"

Jon asked a little tersely as he walked alongside Gara, his fine leather boots crunching in the frozen earth as Gara's petite little riding boots pattered along with them. "Nothing of much consideration, if I'm honest," Gara saw Jon glare at her from the corner of her eye – he was so inquisitive sometimes that Gara oftentimes thought that Jon felt it was his _duty_ to know everything. So she relented with a shrug and a shake of her head,

"He was asking me if I knew why we Northerners do things in the old ways..." Jon frowned, but Gara was lost in her thoughts and she stopped mid-stride, staring blankly out before her, Jon turned back and watched her face as her shoulders trembled slightly,

"I killed a man last month, Jon."

He was silent as he watched her – waiting for her to continue walking; hoping that she'd say something else, but she did not. She merely waited for Jon to speak. Did he not ask her what his father spoke to her of? Well, now he knew. Taking a shuddering breath, Jon stepped towards her and took one of her cold hands,

"I'm sorry, Gara. I shouldn't pry in matters that don't concern me," He frowned when he saw a tear slip from one of her eyes, "D'you know, I hadn't thought about him until your father mentioned him..." Jon averted his dark eyes and sighed with a jerk of his shoulders and then shook his curly head,

"Are you alright?" He asked, his handsome face etched with concern. Hastily wiping her tears away, Gara shook herself and smiled, Jon watched her as she did this and noted how much she reminded him of Gifu at that precise moment. She exhaled a breath to calm herself before smiling a brilliant smile at him and pulling him by the hand into a walk. Confused, Jon followed behind as Gara let go and held her hands behind her back and took a few paces. He couldn't see her face when she asked,

"So, is it true you want to join the Night's Watch like your uncle?"

Jon stopped dead in his tracks and held that position. Gara stopped too, but she did not turn around and he saw her take a breath; her shoulders rising and falling gently. "Where did you hear that?" He demanded and Gara turned and he immediately felt ashamed of his tone and took a step back. Her eyes were red-rimmed and there was silvery streams cascading down her cheeks. She held his gaze, she _could_ hold Jon's gaze and it was he who looked away first before responding,

"What more for me is there here?" He began sadly. Gara sniffed and stepped forward a pace, stopping herself when he spat,

"I'm a bastard, Gara! And no matter what I do I can't shake it...At that Wall, the men of the Night's Watch come from all walks of life." Gara's pretty face was so full of sympathy that Jon started to feel angry and clenched his fist,

"They don't care that I don't know who my mother is or was. It doesn't matter there, but here...Here it seems to be _everything_ to most people."

He was so consumed in his rage that he didn't see Gara come up alongside him and grip his arm just above his wrist and squeeze it gently. He was half turned away from her as she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed,

"But you'll come back to us, won't you?"

He turned at that and his face had lost none of its pain. Gara had borne such pity for Jon in all the years she had known him; he had been faced with such cruelty at the hands of pompous people looking down on him because of his father's folly. Gara was not such a person, she saw what lay beneath; Jon was very like his father, honourable beyond measure. He was kind and never complained openly of his treatment by others, Jon Snow was more rounded that the pretty little upstart the Prince of the whole Seven Kingdoms was rumoured to be, and to Gara he was a prince of Winterfell, just like Robb, just like young Bran and little Rickon. There were still tear-marks on her face when she smiled up at him and shrugged, waiting for Jon to speak.

"Of course I'll come back...whenever they let me."

She sniffed again, her upturned nose reddening as she wiped it on the sleeve of her gown like a peasant. Jon chuckled warmly at that and rested his hands on her shoulders as she ducked her head and conceded,

"Alright, alright; just be sure to return and be the best crow you can be."

He nodded and gave her his arm and in silence he walked her to her chambers, leaving her at the door with a shallow bow.

"See you at dinner?" She asked lightly and Jon sniggered and replied darkly,

"You might not _see_ me, but I'll be there."

Was all he said before leaving her at the door which lead into her and Gifu's chamber. Stepping inside, Gara was surprised to see Gifu sitting at the mirror running a brush through her long red locks. Her eyes were dim and unseeing, Gara cocked her head and stepped around her sister and frowned,

"Gifu?" She enquired carefully and her sister's eyes fluttered up and rested on Gara. "Oh, it's you is it?" She spat coldly and Gara watched her as she placed the brush on the table and ran her fingers through her curls. "Where did you get off to? Did the next Lord of Winterfell summon you to the Godswood for a rut?"

Gara was angry. Spinning on her heel, she walked over to the bed, sat and removed her mud-splattered riding boots.

"I told you, Gifu, it's not _like_ that!" Raged Gara and her sister spun with perfect grace around on the stool and eyed Gara quizzically, "No, not yet, my sister. But he'll eventually get sick of cows eyes and words, believe me." Gara flung her boots across the room and stamped over to the divider and got changed behind that while Gifu called,

"Don't wear the red gown, we're wearing those tomorrow for the King."

"The King?"

Gara frowned, her head popping out from behind the divider. Gifu shrugged and looked back at her reflection and spoke to that instead,

"Yes, the King. He is arriving a day earlier than scheduled; he sent a raven this morning." Gara's eyes trailed the floor as Gifu sneered over her shoulder – her black eyes were like flint,

"If you weren't out gallivanting and shooting bolts like a boy and actually paid any attention to the things that _concerned_ you, you'd know that."

Rolling her eyes, Gara retreated behind the divider and continued to slip into a dark blue gown of warm satin. No point dressing up tonight, she concluded and emerged from behind the divider only to see Gifu's critical eye examining her and one of her arched eyebrows cocked,

"You're wearing _that_?" She asked incredulously. Gara shrugged and nodded, "Yes, why? What's wrong with it?" Gifu shook her head and chuckled,

"Well you and the young lord must be happy. Not even bedded him yet and you think you can shirk dressing up because you've had a midnight kiss with him a few times," Gara's chest tightened at Gifu's words and her sister came up beside her – her face was pitying.

"Oh, my sister," She began, sweeping a lock of hair off her shoulder and twirling it between her long fingers. "My sweet sister, how stupid you are. You'll never hold him like that, you're only seventeen and you're stagnating. He's a young man, not a fat old one. Get back in there and change into your yellow gown – you actually look suitable in that."

Gara's brows twitched, "Are you sure?" Gifu nodded, "Yes and you can even borrow my golden girdles and I'll do your hair." At that Gara backed away and eyed her sister suspiciously. "What's going on, Gifu?" To Gara's annoyance, Gifu shrugged and looked appalled, "What?! I cannot lend my sister a few baubles to make her look nice? Well fine, wear that awful drab, you'll only make gold look like gilt anyway!"

"Gifu!"

Gara exclaimed as he sister fled the room in a swirl of dark purple silk and the patter of her heels; leaving Gara alone and more than a little confused.


	11. Chapter 11

**Two chapter updates in one day - three, if you include The Music of Life - where do I find the time?! Well for once I had the house completely and utterly to mine self, so instead of doing anything I was supposed to, I decided to sit in, write, eat and play Skyrim all day. It's been a gooood day to say the least, ha. So, yeah - please review and tell me what ya' think. Constructive criticism, people! Even I know I use the same phrases and stuff too much! **

* * *

Gara

-ooo-

To sweeten her sister's mood at the dinner table that night, Gara wore her butter yellow gown. It was a pretty dress, not bright and domineering and it flattered her milky skin. For a change she had her lovely red hair bound up in one of Gifu's golden ribbons. She also looped Gifu's golden girdles around her waist. Gifu beamed when she saw her sister and pulled her down to her stool eagerly, Gara felt a little silly being so overdressed, but her sister's apparently genuine outburst earlier had disturbed her into doing something kind for her.

Gifu was looking at her best as usual. Not one to skimp when it came to public meals, she was dressed in a gown of deep and rich purple, she glimmered like an amethyst in her gown. Her hair was loose to counteract Gara's, hung wild and trembling down her shoulders. The hall was buzzing tonight and the Bloodhelms had the honour of sitting with the Starks tonight at their table. Gara was seated next to her sister, caught between her and Theon Greyjoy. It was a dismal feeling; like being caught between a slippery rock and a bit of seaweed with no hope of the tide coming to wash her out to sea and freedom from their constant bandying and utterly tactless courting.

For a man who was 'born of the sea', Theon did not understand the tactic of 'giving some slack and then reeling them in.' Gifu danced rings around him masterfully all night and all Gara could do was keep her eyes forward and watch the dancing and try and bite down her innate and unyielding want to scream at the top of her lungs and shove Theon Greyjoy away from her. She kept her peace at any rate and sipped her cider with pursed lips and wished it was something stronger. She caught a glimpse of Jon only once, he was drinking from a horn and she hoped that his mood earlier wasn't driving him to drink excessively.

The bards struck a chord and Gara sighed and geared herself up to listen to more of Theon and Gifu's hardly charming compliments and pleasantries when blocking her view of the dancing stood little Rickon. Smiling at the blonde-haired boy; Gara felt her heart melt as he smiled a toothy grin and held out a hand for her. Placing one of her hands in his, she bowed her head as he said sweetly,

"Will you dance with me?"

To the delight of his parents he kissed her hand. Gara grinned and stood up and walked around the table – glad to be away from Theon and Gifu - to stand before the tiny boy, her salvation. Most of the hall was watching the interplay and Gara smiled down very warmly at Rickon and gave him a very deep curtsy. "I'd be honoured." With that, Rickon led her down to the circle of dancers. Gara saw from the corner of her eye, Gifu's eyes narrow and saw her give a sidelong glare to Theon. Gara had to stifle a laugh, the one night Gifu ever really helped her sister get ready and look _presentable_ was the one night she got more attention than the older twin and Gifu was jealous. Of a little boy asking Gara to dance.

It was preposterous, so Gara ignored her and held Rickon's hands as he drew her into a light and fast little dance. He danced well, he made Gara look like a lumbering fool – which must have been some comfort to her sister, she thought. The music died and Gara smiled down on her partner and dropped into a curtsy as he bowed deeply – with all the grace a six-year-old could muster. He looked back to his parents and beamed brightly, which made her smile even more to see Catelyn smile down at him and her eyes glow with pride. Even the usually stoic Lord of Winterfell was beaming at his youngest boy. After Rickon's act of gentlemanliness, more of the men offered themselves for a dance to the ladies. Sansa was led out by a young man from her father's household. Arya was dancing with Bran and Gifu had managed to crochet her head enough and giggle loudly to get Theon's attention diverted enough from her bodice to get him to ask her to dance.

In the midst of the dancing bodies, Gara felt someone tug at her hand. Turning, she wholly expected it to be Robb, but it was Jon. Sliding his hand around her waist and cupping her other hand, they began to dance and Gara smiled at his boldness.

"Wine?" She giggled and Jon grinned nodded his head, "Aye, wine." He agreed and they danced under the arch, laughing all the while. "I wanted to apologise," Jon shouted over the merry music and Gara shook her head and batted his arm, "There is nothing to apologise for!" Jon shook his head,

"No, I shouldn't have insisted on you telling me what you and my father were talking about. It wasn't my place." Gara scoffed and he spun her under his hand and he pulled her back into the set. "Do you forgive me?" He pushed; his earnestness in the wake of the wine making Gara laugh. She nodded her head, and moved on to another partner letting go of his hand, he fell back with a lingering look,

"There's nothing to forgive, but aye!"

She called over her shoulder with a happy smile and heel toed onwards with a fresh partner. The dancing continued long into the night, Gara was flushed when she finally sat down and drank some of her cider. Feeling eyes on her, she turned round to find the culprit, their eyes locked as she knew they would. Robb was sitting in amongst the swordsmen with Grey Wind at his heels and a horn of wine in his hand. He was laughing, slapping his knee and cracking jokes along with the rest of them, but his eyes were almost magnetically attracted to Gara every few moments. Chugging the rest of his wine, he slapped Jory on the shoulder as he got up and made his way across the congested hall full of dancers and revellers. Gara watched his approach with a look of sheer desire on her face.

When he stopped before the table, he sat directly before her on a stool that was meant for a lady to sit on and filled her horn with some wine and smiled. Her eyes were locked to his face and his to hers as they sat. Passing her the horn, she drank the fruity wine and watched over the rim of the horn as Robb leaned on his elbows over the table and asked clandestine, a smile playing on his face,

"Enjoying the festivities?" Gara nodded before placing the horn back down and watching as Robb plucked it from the table and drank from it too. She giggled giddily and bowed her head,

"I am enjoying myself, my lord."

His eyes gleamed at her false formality. Gara had to look away from his intense gaze, but started when his hand was all that she could see. Looking up, Robb was standing now with his hand outstretched to her – a mischievous smile on his face. "Dance?" Was all he said with a wink and Gara laughed and accepted the hand offered and allowed herself to be led by him back into the set of dancers. Having his hand cover hers and his arm slinked around her waist almost made her dizzy.

The music inevitably drew them close and Gara had to bite back an exclamation of joy as they danced. When they were close enough to whisper, Robb said,

"Yellow? I never would have thought."

Gara threw back her head and laughed quite wantonly, the wine and cider making her rather bold. With a laugh and a glimmer in her eye, she looked down and then back up into his face, "It is not my colour, is it?" She asked with a curl of her nose. Robb's funny laugh made her giggle even harder especially when his shoulders jumped up and down.

"I wouldn't go _that_ far. It's a nice dress, and you look lovely in it. It's just...frilly."

In mock anger, Gara threw him back a little as they danced. Robb lost his footing and Gara had to quickly grab his hand and pull him in closer so he would not fall. They laughed heartily in the middle of the dancing set, pressed up close, Gara whispered,

"My mother taught me that if you cannot find something nice to say – then don't say it. Next time I shant save you from falling." Robb laughed then, twirling her and snaking his arm back around her waist a bit more urgently than the dance required, "She clearly didn't teach it very well to Gifu." At that Gara's eyes flicked over to were Gifu was still dancing with Theon Greyjoy before she turned back to Robb and retorted,

"I said she taught _me_, not Gifu!" Robb's face was serious as they danced very close together now and he nodded with his mouth downturned, "Fair play." After a moment, Gara watched as Robb swept her into a spin and held,

"Here, frilly isn't entirely a bad thing." At that Gara smiled up at him and regretted when she heard the bards strike a final chord and their bodies had to dislodge from the dance. Without realising their hands were still clasped, they stood and eyed each other as the music faded and ebbed. Suddenly Gara felt as though everyone was watching them and she yanked back her hand as though Robb was made of fire and she saw a brief flash of sadness cross his face, but then he turned his eyes up towards the head table where his father and mother sat eyeing them both very carefully.

When he turned back around, his expression was stony and Gara felt guilty for pulling her hand away. His expression did not change as he bowed very formally and said in a mirthless drone that almost made Gara weep for fear of offending him,

"Good night, Mistress Bloodhelm."

She watched him sadly as he swept himself away and clicked his fingers at Grey Wind. The wolf got up quickly and followed his master. Gara was left alone in the middle of the hall and it was her sister, who came up beside her and wrapped her arm around her sister's waist and whispered in her ear,

"See, cows eyes and words don't last very long do they?"

-ooo-

Gara didn't hear whatever else her poisoned sister hissed as she stormed away from her and through the arched corridors and out of the hall. The cold stone reverberated as her steps rang out and she could hear the folds of her gown swishing from side to side as she walked at what could loosely be called a brisk pace. Her bodice was barely containing its contents with the harshness of her steps. Her face was flushed with anger; anger at Robb for leaving her there like that, anger at herself for pulling away so readily and angry at Gifu for just being Gifu.

When she reached the end of the corridor it was a dead end, whipping round she exclaimed with fright when she saw at the end of the corridor, Bran's still-to-be-named dire wolf pup. He was standing eyeing her with bright keen golden eyes and she knew her own were red and wet. Falling to her knees, she beckoned the animal over and it slowly pushed its head into her hand and nuzzled her while she wept into its soft fur. It whined at her distress and licked her face causing her to sniffle pathetically and smile.

There was the sound of footsteps approaching and the wolf turned with his hackles up as he stood before Gara and eyed the entryway – waiting for the approaching person. Gara's heart lost some of its heaviness when she saw Jon turn the corner and smile at her – his eyes were soft. She guessed that he'd seen the interplay between her and Robb because he sat down next to her without a word and ruffled Bran's wolf's ears and passed her a flagon of wine which she drank from gratefully and leaned her head on his shoulder. They leaned against the dead end wall for a while in silence while they drained the wine. It was Jon, who broke the silence,

"D'you love him?" He asked simply and another flood of silent tears fell from Gara's eyes as she nodded against his shoulder. Her chest only seemed to tighten from Jon's kindness as he put an arm around her shoulders and held her closely in an almost brotherly embrace and whispered into her hair,

"I think he loves you too...But he's too scared to proclaim it."

He said simply, squeezing her shoulder as she let out a little hiccup of emotion.


	12. Chapter 12

Gara

-ooo-

The day of King Robert's arrival had finally come. Gara watched with wide eyes as Gifu stormed around the divider, struggling with the laces on her bodice; her face was flushed and she was uncharacteristically hysterical. Gifu was usually very prepared for big functions, but Gara could see her forehead glistening with sweat as she fumbled with the lace. It was a few more pants later when Gifu turned her flinty eyes to Gara and snapped,

"Are you just going to sit there like that with a face like a whipped arse all day, or are you going to help me with these damnable laces?!"

With a sigh Gara got up causing Gifu to click her tongue in annoyance at her sister's lack of excitement. Throwing Gifu's thick hair over to one side, Gara began to lace up her bodice more tightly at the back. She frowned when Gifu's sharp intake of breath made her lose her grip on the lace.

"You must have put on a bit of weight from all the supping we've been doing." Commented Gara. Gifu said nothing but Gara saw her shoulders rise and fall, trembling slightly. "Gifu?" Said Gara, turning her,

"Are you alright?"

She asked worried. Flashing her bright and absurdly fake smile, Gifu shook her head and flicked her long curls back. "I am perfect, don't concern yourself." Gara's throat contracted and she nodded as Gifu turned back around and walked over to the mirror while Gara sat herself on the window sill and peered out – hoping to catch a glimpse of King Robert's huge Entourage. They were dressed in their blood red gowns, both of them. The rubies that were sewn into the bodice were scratchy and the seed pearls that decorated the cuffs made Gara's arms feel heavy. Gifu had wanted more jewels, but the septas had managed to talk her round by chiding that 'less was more' and so she relented.

When Gara was finally able to tear her eyes from the grey brightness of outside, she gazed over to Gifu who was combing her long locks for what must have been the seventh time in one morning. Gara guessed that she was nervous about seeing her betrothed for the first time and she just didn't want to let on how much so she was. It was Gifu who spoke first and Gara wished she hadn't;

"So, is it over between you and young Lord Stark?"

Gara looked away and felt Gifu's eyes boring into her from the mirror. Gara shrugged and looked down at her hands that she had been wringing all day,

"I don't know...There's no point in us being together if we can't," She looked at Gifu – who had turned around on the stool and was now facing her, "Is there?" She asked her sister and Gifu shrugged,

"You brought it on yourself, Gara. Really, you're too naive when it comes to courting and love. It's all a facade, d'you really think I flirt with Theon Greyjoy because I want to?" Gara shook her head, her eyes big as Gifu schooled, "No, I do it because even a Pyke castoff like Theon has his uses and when people see me courting him and he laughs they all know who has the wit at the table."

Gara's brows twitched as Gifu got to her feet and strolled over to the window sill and sat opposite her sister and looked at her, "It's all about appearances, and you're so ready for the pleasures of his flesh and the enjoyment of his company. He needs to think about what you can give to him, which – let's face it, Gara – is not much."

To Gara's surprise Gifu reached out and touched her face, pushing away her hair. "A lord is simply too high for you – _especially_ the next Lord of Winterfell. Robb will be Warden of the North one day and his father and mother will find him someone who has connections – not a childhood sweetheart." There was silence and Gara could feel her eyes growing wet at these harsh truths, uttered by her sister. It was Gifu who wiped her sister's tears away and looked at her sympathetically. Suddenly Gara's temper flared and she slapped Gifu's hand away making the older twin gasp in fury. Gara was too quick and got to her feet; her hands were clenched into fists as she rasped,

"You're loving this, aren't you?! You love seeing me miserable and you always have, Gifu!"

Gifu was on her feet too, "Yes, I like seeing you miserable, but not heartbroken. So why don't you stop being a whining little bitch and just get on with it! He's only a boy, Seven Hells, you'd think you'd been married twenty years and he's just got up and left the way you go on!" Gara didn't bother replying and instead threw herself away from Gifu and started to leave. Gifu gripped her sister's arm brutally and hissed,

"What did I tell you about walking behind me?!" Gara wrenched free her hand and bellowed, "You don't master me, Gifu! Now, get off!" Gifu's eyes were rueful as she watched her sister stomp from the room and slam the chamber door shut as she left. Alone and more than raging, Gifu threw the brush she still had in her hand and watched as the fine glass handle smashed upon contact with the wall. The noise attracted the attention of Jory, who was on guard outside,

"Is everything all right, young lady? I just saw your sister storm out of here-"

"Yes! Everything is fine, Jory. My sister is just a lustful slut who won't listen to reason. Can you send someone up to clean this mess?"

With that, Jory nodded and left the room quickly, his expression confused and leaving Gifu to simmer alone in the wake of her sister's anger.

-ooo-

The whole castle was buzzing with the intended arrival of the King. Catelyn was marching around with maester Luwin reciting to herself, "Candles, we need lots of candles for Lord Tyrion's room. I'm told he reads all night." Maester Luwin nodded and added as his chains chinked, "Aye and ale, I've heard he can drink a fair bit of ale." Catelyn turned and looked at the maester,

"Really? Well how much could he need, a man of his..._size_, surely?"

At that the maester chuckled and ducked his head, "Aye, well we've brought up four barrels from the cellar in any case." Catelyn nodded as she watched the huge metal chandelier being hefted back up to the ceiling. "Alright, thank you, maester Luwin." He bowed and left her in the middle of the hubbub. With her hands on her hips, Catelyn watched the servants go about their business when she spotted Gara wandering through the hall.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" The redheaded woman asked the redheaded girl with a smile. Gara shrugged and said, "If I brush my hair anymore it'll fall out," Catelyn laughed at that and jerked her head to the girl and Gara followed her over to the tables were many of the wenches were folding large silken table cloths.

"You take one edge and I'll do the other." Cat instructed and Gara obeyed and began to walk towards her with the edges of the cloth between her fingers. "Aren't you excited to see the King? He'll not have seen you girls since before the Rebellion." Gara looked down and nodded, "Yes, my father said it was King Robert who gave us our first little bangles of silver." At that Cat nodded and eyed her carefully, "Is your sister still getting ready?" Gara nodded her head and didn't say anything,

"Your father tells me that she is to be married off to one of the Lannisters." Gara's eyes locked with Cat's. She was afraid the former Tully would be insulted that her father had not looked for a husband for Gifu in a Tully or even one of Cat's own children. The Tullys and Bloodhelm's blood was so mingled that Cat was by all accounts Gara and Gifu's distant aunt or distant cousin. But Cat was smiling and folded down the now-smaller table cloth and flicked her eyes over to Gara,

"She must be careful of them and so should you." Was all she said and Gara nodded her agreement, "I told her that, but my sister's a magpie. I think she'd marry a giant if it meant a mountain of gold." Catelyn's face was stern as it often was, but there was something else in there too; worry. Finally all the table cloths were folded and stacked neatly on the tables and Cat turned to Gara and said,

"Come, we should head out into the yard. It won't be long now."

Cat was right; the yard was congested with visiting lords from the holdfasts from all over the North. Lords like Father did not rule over holdfasts but owned a large house which had been built up by his Family and he ruled over the town surrounding it. In Whykeham's case, he ruled over a small town, a little Lord of a little hill, but the Bloodhelms had watched over that part of the North for centuries, just as the Starks had ruled Winterfell for as long as anybody could recall. Cat's steps were as stern as her face as she walked briskly through the yard. Gara was beside her and followed the woman's gaze as she eyed the rooftops,

"Bran!"

Called Lady Stark exasperated, maester Luwin had come up alongside them and was smiling faintly at the boy as he climbed down from the roof with ease. Gara smiled at this; Bran had always been a little climber. He'd climb anything that had a bloody foothold.

"I saw them! The King's on his way now!"

Shouted Bran with a smile, but Cat would not be put off from her impending telling-off and bent down to look in Bran's big brown eyes,

"How many times do I have to tell you; no climbing!" Bran's face was a picture; very contritely he looked down at his feet and stood meekly before his mother,

"I want you to promise me, no more climbing." Said Cat and Bran looked up at her. Gara and maester Luwin watched the interplay with the faintest of chuckles as Bran's gaze flicked down to his boots and then back to his mother.

"I promise." He said solemnly and Catelyn stood up straight and looked back at Gara and the maester with a smile on her face. Turning back to Bran she said, "D'you know what?" Bran cocked his head,

"What?" Cat could barely keep the amusement from her face, "You always look at your _feet_ before you _lie_." Gara had to smother a giggle as Bran's little face broke into a grin and Cat shook her head defeated by his sweet face.

"Go and find your father, we'll need to greet the King soon."

-ooo-

Standing next to her father, Gara shivered as her verdant hair trembled in the cold wind. Gifu was at his other side looking green. Her chest kept rising and falling like a shudder. In front of them stood the Starks, Robb was by his father looking handsome in his furs, but his face terribly bare without his beard. To Gara's left side stood Jon, also looking naked with no beard and beside him stood Theon looking as froggy as ever. All of them watched as the King's massive retinue flooded into the castle's yard.

There was King Robert Baratheon, a humongous man. Big rosy cheeks gleamed above a jet black beard and on his head was the same black hair. On a strong destrier he looked gruff and portly, not the fearless, lean rebel Gara had been told of. In a handsome velvet cloak, he brought his horse around and sat on it grandly as the Queen's carriage trundled in; it was more like a manor with wheels in Gara's opinion and she decided she'd take a horse's back to that contraption any day; the constant jostling in a litter was enough to make Gara ill, let alone a mobile manor. Next, in rode the Prince, golden haired and smirking, his blue eyes were fixed on Sansa and Gara saw Robb look from his younger sister to the Prince and felt that he did not like the look of Prince Joffrey. In amongst the lords and ladies of their progress there was the fabled Gold Cloaks, Gara spied Jaime Lannister as he took off his helmet and she heard Arya say to Sansa,

"That's Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother." And Sansa's reply was a curt, "Would you shut up?" Gara had to bite down a smile and then they all sank to their knees for the King and watched as the King was given a small set of steps to unhorse due to his large size. He got down easily enough – his eyes were trained on Lord Stark raptly and he did not look friendly. As he strode over to Lord Eddard, the Queen emerged from her carriage with her other two children, Tommen and Myrcella. They were all golden-haired with strong jaws and calculating eyes, Gara truly found them a distasteful bunch and had been wondering very profusely on why their father was marrying Gifu off to one of them. She kept her eyes trained for the one she would call 'brother' one day; Thegane Lannister. But she saw no trace of the man anywhere and abandoned her search as the last of the King's people dribbled in.

King Robert was before Ned now, eyeing him almost angrily and Gara felt her chest swell with worry. She almost wished she had her bow. With a flick of his wrist he King motioned for Ned to rise, and then the King said to the Lord of Winterfell,

"You've gotten fat."

There was silence and Gara thought to herself, he's joking. Surely he was joking and she saw Ned incline his head at King Robert's own impressive girth and the King burst out laughing. It was a jolly sound and Gara felt the tension dissolve and breathed a sigh of relief as they all rose from their kneeling position and Ned and the King embraced. The Queen came up to the Starks next and Ned kissed her hand, she could barely summon a smile and Gara thought she looked uncomfortable. The whole Northern court watched as Robert appraised the Starks and spoke briefly at and to them all before turning back to Ned and saying,

"Where's your crypt, I want to pay my respects." Ned nodded and was about to show the way when Queen Cersei said quietly, "We've been riding for a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait." The King blatantly ignored his wife's request and with no grace at all said, "Ned." It was a command and Gara saw Ned throw the Queen an apologetic look and stride away with Robert leaving Cat to deal with their company.

"Where's the Imp?" Asked Arya and Gara finally giggled when Sansa snapped, "Would you please just shut up!" Gara's giggling was silenced by Jon's elbow as he jerked it into her side and followed behind the Queen and Lady Catelyn as they led everyone inside the castle. Gara's levity crashed back down to the earth in a burning heap when she saw Robb avoid her eyes and consigned herself to the company of Jon and Theon for the rest of their journey inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Gara

-ooo-

"Have you ever seen an imp?" Asked Arya as the hall filled with the many lords and ladies who had accompanied the King from King's Landing. Gara had been keeping her eyes firmly in her plate as she sat in amongst the ladies. Gifu was seated as far from her sister as possible next to Sansa. Turning a blank look to the girl, Gara shook her head,

"What?" Arya sighed and rolled her eyes and beckoned for Gara to lean down; which she did and Arya whispered, her mouth close to Gara's ear, "Have you ever seen an imp?" Gara frowned as she sat up; Arya had been going on about Tyrion Lannister, the 'imp' all morning – it was little wonder Sansa was tired of hearing about him. Shaking her head at the girl, Gara said;

"No, I've never seen a _dwarf_." A brown eyebrow was raised up at her and Gara stared the young Stark down until Arya's eyes trailed the floor;

"If you're to call him an imp then you'd best be sure that he's not within earshot. Imps are short, not deaf."

There was a pause as Arya took the time to look contrite before she looked up eagerly and said, "I've been practicing my archery," Gara nodded – only giving the girl half her mind - as her eyes roamed the hall and fell on Jaime Lannister as he strode into the high-ceilinged room, and at his heels walked his brother, the dwarf. Although Jaime was a strapping knight, with a strong jaw and golden tussled hair, and the imp, Tyrion, was a dwarf, Gara could see the brotherly resemblance. It mostly lay in the hair and smug, self-satisfied look that all Lannisters seemed to possess.

Her attention was drawn for a moment to a man in black; he was a tall man and very ugly, Gara knew this man to be the Hound. An ugly scar covered the whole right side of his head and face. It looked to be burns, but Gara was not about to hazard a question and ask him; he'd likely rip her to bits and be done with it. The Hound was usually in the company of the Prince, another sneering Lannister face to behold, Gara thought with dread. Horn had told her many ghastly stories about the Lannisters when he had fought in King Robert's Rebellion. Gara shuddered to think of the handsome and gallant-_looking_ Jaime Lannister plunging a blade into the back of the Mad King, Aerys Targaryen; and the brutal slaughter of the Targaryen children in their nursery on the orders of Jaime Lannister's father when the Mad King fell.

She wasn't sure if these tales had embellishments, but Horn had always told her that he had no reason to lie for all that he had to keep to himself could be concealed under his big black beard; and Gara had seen the mammoth man with a shave and there was nothing out of the ordinary under there, so she believed him. The stories frightened her more now that she had faces to these names of traitors and murderers – especially when they swaggered around looking so wantonly at ease with themselves. Safe in their money, Gara thought bitterly and refused to even look at any of them. It heartened her to see the very King doing the same thing, although she saw the Queen's green eyes flash in silent, obedient rage as King Robert grew belligerent and descended upon the hall to cavort with portly wenches who were not even a fraction in good looks in comparison to the Queen. That must infuriate her, Gara said to herself as she watched the rigidly composed Queen; and despite herself, Gara felt pity for the woman.

"Whykeham!"

Called the King when he spotted Father, Gara had to smile when she saw her father stride over to the King and hug him warmly; the years were stripped from his face as he did. King Robert looked appalled at the thin old man before him and Gara watched her father laugh and brazenly pat the King's expanding belly. It was then that Whykeham waved over his daughters; Gifu alert as ever was at his side in a heartbeat, already making an impression, the King bent his head over her fingers and uttered,

"Enchanted," Gifu giggled lightly and bowed her head very graciously and before long, Gara was before the King too. King Robert's dancing eyes looked from one girl to the other and he placed his hands on Gara's shoulders and kissed her cheek and said pleasantly,

"Why, I've not seen you girls since you were squawking babes. Tell me, Whyke, how does an old hound like yourself sire something s' fine?" Gara gave her father a sidelong look as he chuckled in his furs, "I think their mother had more to do with how fine they look than that of me, my lord." King Robert looked sympathetic for a moment before he clapped Whykeham's shoulder,

"Aye, they do look akin to their dear mother. They're a blessing to you."

Whykeham bowed his head and thanked the King humbly as Robert's eyes twinkled on the girls; he clapped his hands and demanded a country song be struck and motioned for some dancing. Gara sighed; she was in no mood for dancing, but her eyes were drawn to a man approaching them. He was _beautiful_. Dark blonde hair that was pulled back out of his face hung to his shoulders, a pair of glimmering green eyes sparkled under his golden eyebrows. His nose was slightly hooked giving him a hawkish look, with a rosebud mouth that was outlined by a perfectly trimmed goatee. Gara gasped as he strode towards her and knelt at her feet and took one of her dainty hands in his large ones. Even on his knees he came up to her waist, he was broad and lean, although he had a certain seasoning. Gara was quite entranced, despite the fact that his appearance – all of it – strongly indicated to her that he was a Lannister.

"My lady," He said easily and kissed her hand. Gara was agape; the whole court was watching them. Then it hit her. A Lannister approaching her from completely out of the blue and kissing her hand, that truly could only mean one thing; this lion had gotten his ropes crossed and he was beginning to court the wrong sister. Snatching back her hand – not in an unseemly manner - she giggled airily and did her best to sound like Gifu,

"Please, my lord, I am a young maiden and can't be mooned over so publicly, no matter _how_ good I look."

There was a pause and Gara saw Gifu tense beside her, dressed in identical dresses, Gara thought that if she could enchant him then lose him then Gifu would be able to repair the damage that had been done. The Lannister man got up and smiled down on her with very warm eyes and held her hand to his mouth before breathing on her fingers quite intimately,

"Forgive me, my lady. I meant no offence. My name is Thegane Lannister, and you?"

Charming snake, she thought and grasped for words. She could see Arya cocking her eyebrow confused, she could see Cat covering her mouth at the Lannister's mix-up, but then she felt Gifu press her hand into the small of her back and come up alongside her, smiling radiantly – even when she was pretending to be Gara, she still captivated him more than when Gara was Gifu.

"This is my sister, my lord, Lady Gifu Bloodhelm." The Lannister cocked his head and looked at Gifu before uttering,

"And _you_ are?" Gifu smiled, "No one of much consideration, but I am Lady Gara Bloodhelm."

"I'd consider you." Was all he said before sweeping them a bow and departing through the crowd with an unseemly looking man in a black cap in his wake. Gara barely had time to regain her breath when Father leaned in and said,

"Well handled, girls. That could have been quite embarrassing for the lord. Go and get changed, Seven Hells, we don't want another switch. Go!"

-ooo-

With a yelp Gara was thrown into her and Gifu's chamber. Gifu was a picture of malice, of spite, as she slammed shut the chamber door and flew at Gara wildly. Jealously clawing at her sister, she spat,

"You evil little cow, you planned that whole thing! Can't keep that fool, Robb, so you-you snub me! Before the whole King's court, you make me look a fool!"

"Seven Hells, Gifu!" Screamed Gara, gripping Gifu's wrists and holding her back with her greater strength and shouted as Gifu continued her frenzied attack, "Peace!"

There was silence as Gifu fell back; her eyes flinty and Gara thought she might go for her again. Pinned up against the foot of the bed, Gara slinked around and made sure she had a retreat this time and eyed her sister as Gifu pressed the back of her hand up against her head and snarled,

"I feel ill..._You_ make me feel ill."

She turned an eye on Gara and hissed, "You're a snake, Gara, and I swear if you so much as look at him again..." She trailed off and sank to her knees and Gara frowned down at her confused,

"Gifu...?"

"It's nothing! Get away from me!"

Gara did no such thing seeing Gifu's pained expression. She lowered herself to Gifu's level and recoiled with a yip of pain when Gifu clawed her just above the eyebrow drawing blood and making Gara's eyes water. She fell back so hard that she bashed her head off the end of the bed and groaned, gripping the back of her pained head as Gifu got to her feet and looked down on Gara. Gazing up, Gara reckoned that if Gifu had any sort of weapon she would have struck her sister to kill in that moment. Gara kept her eyes locked with Gifu's ignoring the throb just above her left eyebrow and the blood that trickled down her face as Gifu spat with a cold accuracy that Gara utterly believed,

"Get in my way once more, sister, and I will kill you. Words or no Words, I will have new ones soon,"

Gara's brows twitched painfully as Gifu strode to the door and looked back at her fallen sister,

"And you know what they _say_ about Lannisters and their debts."

-ooo-

Gara was in truly _no_ mood to return to the hall for dinner. Cleaning her gash on her head, she hissed in pain at Gifu's claw marks and cursed her sister and her spite. She changed her gown too, a simple satin dress of dark blue, the one she would have worn the night before until Gifu advised against it. Well it's not like Robb's looking at me anymore, and I'm not allowed to shine bright, so what's the point? She reasoned with herself as she eyed the sad-looking girl in the mirror and a tear slid down her cheek. Without preamble, Gara felt her chest tighten and lay her head on the table and wept on the polished wood for a few minutes until she felt a little better.

Finally dinner rolled around and Gara peeped into the hall. Straight away, she spotted Gifu, in beautiful lavish gown of deep green – it actually resembled the colour of her betrothed's eyes. She was laughing; looking beautiful; an enchanting devil that was enslaved by her own ambition, beauty and delusions of grandeur, she was sitting next to her betrothed captivating him. Gara felt a disturbing feeling as she realised that she hated her then in that second. She despised her sister with the same gravity as she loved her, but she never could truly feel either. Backing away from the threshold, Gara needed air and ran at nearly a gallop to get away from Gifu's laughing image and burst out the door that led to the courtyard.

It was cold outside and Gara's breath plumed out before her as her chest heaved up and down. Her throat felt like it was closing and she struggled to pull air into her lungs. She frowned and tutted at the pain it caused when she heard a horse's hooves beat the earth, turning, she followed the sound and came upon the training grounds that were littered with dummies for the combatants. She smiled, despite her mood when she saw the outline of Benjen Stark. He was talking with someone and it was only when she saw him turn to go inside that she saw that it was Jon. Emerging from her shadowed vantage point, Benjen stopped and looked at her as she dipped into a deep curtsy. He waved a gloved hand as Jon looked on,

"Ah, don't curtsy for a man of the Watch, little lass." Gara frowned,

"And why should I not curtsy?"

She asked impudently,

"You are from a noble Order and you make sure Wildlings don't come down here and tear the skin from my flesh _and_ you freeze your arse off for more of the year than _I'd _care to at the end of the earth on an extremely high wall. So if you don't mind, I'll curtsy if I bloody-well please."

The silence rang out between them for a moment and Gara saw Jon smile as Benjen broke out in a laugh and came closer to her, closing the distance, he wrapped her in a kindly embrace and sighed,

"Ah, Little Spear, you know how t' warm this crow's heart."

He said simply as Gara smiled and returned the hug; Benjen was Lord Stark's younger brother and a man of the Night's Watch. He resembled his brother, in that he had the same long nose and face, but Lord Eddard was of a lighter complexion than Benjen who was dark-haired like his nephew, Jon. With a nod for her and one to Jon, he left them alone in the yard and made his way inside to the warmth of the feast. They watched him leave before Gara turned to Jon, her hands behind her back; she strolled over to where he was standing with a sword in hand. Jerking her head in Benjen's direction, she asked,

"Is he here to take you to the Wall?" Jon shrugged before lining up his blow and taking a swing at the dummy. "I asked him," He said and then bowed his head,

"Actually, I begged him."

Jon admitted with a look to her and Gara smiled sadly. As they looked at each other, Jon's brows knotted and he passed his sword from one hand to the other and came up before her. Gara stepped back but Jon's frown only grew deeper and she relented in her retreat and let him push away her hair,

"Who gave you that?" He asked concerned and Gara looked up at him and said tactfully,

"Who d'you think?" Jon shook his head and sucked in a breath, "She's poisoned, your sister."

"I know."

"You shouldn't let her push you around like that."

"I know."

"Stop saying 'I know'! _I know_ that when you say that you're only agreeing to stop me talking."

"Then take the hint," Gara said with a grin and despite himself, Jon smiled back and shook his head again. "Why're you not inside?" Asked Gara and regretted asking when Jon simply shrugged and said,

"Lady Catelyn didn't think it was _appropriate_ for a bastard to be at the feast..." Without even thinking, Gara touched his shoulder and felt him cover her hand with his in thanks for her comfort before he turned and shrugged her hand off and asked,

"And why're _you_ not in there? You and Robb still not spoke?"

Gara shook her head, her sadness apparent on her face. Jon's own face was sympathetic and he leaned his sword up against a railing before planting his hands on her shoulders and reassuring her warmly,

"Don't fret; he'll just be on edge because of this visit. When all's done, he'll be back to normal. He probably just doesn't want to be too brazen in case his mother has her eye on someone for him," He stopped himself when he saw her expression fall and her sadness was replaced by melancholy.

"Not that I've heard anything. Maybe you should speak to him?" Gara shook her head and smiled, her eyes downcast in her cloak, she shivered and looked back up at him and bowed her head,

"I should be getting back; I'll see you tomorrow for the hunt." He nodded his head too and pressed his head against hers and uttered, "Don't be sad," Was all he said and Gara nodded before turning to leave. She was halfway in the door when she looked back,

"Jon?" She called as he picked up his sword again and looked at her,

"Yes?"

She faltered before settling on,

"See you later."


	14. Chapter 14

**Quite a big chapter, but hopefully exciting enough to actually hold the attention. Enjoy! & Please review & lemme' know if you like the story so far - my fingers have _serious_ cramp, ha! **

* * *

Gara

-ooo-

_It was a restless sleep Gara had that night, tossing and turning; she heard Gifu groan in annoyance at her sister's inability to keep still. Dreams of Wildlings barraged Gara's mind, fire raining from the sky and the Wall tumbling down and causing a great cataclysm. She saw Benjen Stark being crushed beneath the weight of the icy structure, and then she saw Jon running into the maw of the avalanche for his uncle. Gara screamed and bellowed for him to come back, but the sound of the falling stone drowned out her voice. There was a roar and a scream, whipping round she beheld Theon Greyjoy holding her sister; Gifu was covered in blood and sea water was foaming around their ankles, Gifu was crying as Theon held her by the hair Gara watched powerless as the Greyjoy ran his blade along her sister's neck. Gara screamed so loudly, she was deaf and blind to all things as she ran at him with a spear in her hand to attack with. Her breath came short when Theon fell away and before her knelt Robb, his head bowed before his sword and caked in blood in a foggy field, mud and blood everywhere; the stench of death hung so poignantly._

_Gara stopped, eyed him and moved closer gingerly. His eyes were streaming tears as he looked up and withdrew his sword from the earth and stood to his full height. Gara reached out with a tentative hand and gently touched his haggard face, he did not look like the carefree boy in her waking life; he looked half-crazed, deeply saddened. He nuzzled into her hand and pressed his hand against hers and Gara saw another tear fall and then suddenly he threw her aside and parried a blow from a huge figure in gold. Gara's shrill cries echoed but he could not hear her, grasping her spear she threw it and it flew through the air and embedded its head into the chest of her own father, as he slumped to the ground Gara saw his circlet fall and become submerged in blood and filth. She fell to her knees as the Golden Auroch plunged his bronze blade into Robb's belly and he fell down dead. All that was left amid the destruction and chaos was the Golden Auroch and Gara. They eyed each other and she picked up Robb's discarded sword and without a care, harried the monster. _

Snapping awake, Gara's hair was literally drenched in sweat and Gifu was standing at the bottom of the bed eyeing her; immaculate and dressed for the day in a smart riding gown with a little hat on her head. There was a wooden tub behind her steaming and full of hot water. Gara flopped back down and ignored her sister's inquisitive eyes.

"Gods bones, sister, lovemaking doesn't even bring on such a sweat."

"I had a terrible dream."

"Obviously," Snapped Gifu unsympathetically and Gara sat up. Her eyes were glassy and her skin waxy as her chest heaved up and down and she whispered,

"I dreamt everyone I loved died."

Gifu looked at her then, her straight black gaze puzzling as she did. Finally with a shrug, she said dismissively, "Dreams are dreams, Gara, _nothing more_. I dreamt last night that my sister wouldn't stop crying out in her sleep and kept thrashing around the bed like a bird in a cage," Gara watched as Gifu withdrew a pair of brown felt gloves from the chest at the bottom of the bed and then said,

"Oh, wait; I _wasn't_ dreaming and I barely got any sleep because of you. Now hurry up and get in that bath – you look dreadful. We break our fast in less than an hour and then it's off to hunt with the King."

All Gara could hear once Gifu slipped out of their chamber was the hammering of her heart and the rasp of her shuddering breaths. What had that dream been about? Why was Robb fighting a golden giant? Why had _her_ spear been the one to kill her father? The Wall falling...Gara had never seen the Wall, but she had heard tales from Old Nan about its gigantean size, could a structure that was fabled to be _that_ big fall? And if it did, what would spew out from beyond? She was frightened, Gara never had nightmares. And that one had been so vivid; the way Robb had looked at her, it was almost as if he didn't believe she was standing before him, like she was a ghost that he'd seen so often that he didn't even bother registering her anymore. Benjen being crushed beneath the Wall, Theon murdering her sister, what had that meant? What had any of it meant? Fear gripped Gara like a vice and she jumped when she heard a tap on her door; the breath was taken from her when it was Jory who poked his head in and his face was serious the moment his eyes fell on her; her laboured breath, sweating and still abed. Entering without preamble, Jory asked concerned,

"Gara, are you ill? Should I get maester Luwin, or maester Kenelm?"

"N-no, thank you, Jory. I just had a bad dream, I'll have a bath and everything will be set to rights."

With that he ducked out of the room and left her to it and Gara rubbed her face and tried to scrub the memory of her horrific dream from her mind.

When she was done scrubbing herself, Gara elected to wear a pair of breeches and riding boots; all finery, of course, and on top she wore a long blue habit which was split all the way up from feet to collar bone. That would give her the appearance of elegance and still allow her to move freely and ride straight in the saddle should the need arise. Quickly looking at her reflection in the mirror, she nodded and hurriedly went from the room down to the hall where the King was seated with his Queen at his right side. Lord Eddard was to his left and Catelyn was next to him. Robb, Rickon and Theon were a little further down with Arya and Bran. Sansa and Gifu were seated further down on Robert's side across from Prince Joffrey and his brother Tommen. Myrcella was sitting next to her mother. Gara spotted her father on one of the floor tables with Benjen, the two were in deep conversation laughing and clapping shoulders. Gara couldn't see Jon anywhere.

Taking a seat next to Arya, she was sitting directly across from Robb who looked at her only fleetingly before returning his attention to his breakfast. Theon's sly eyes watched them both and he smiled but said nothing. The King smiled at Gara and roared,

"Are you always so late to the table, Blood Girl?"

Gara managed to blush and stood, "Don't stand, sweetheart." She sat back down as the King smiled down the table at her and winked. Gara smiled faintly and felt the Queen's eyes on her and turned to Arya as the girl wrinkled her nose at the King's wink. Theon could barely contain his glee at the frosty silence that pervaded the left half of the table thanks to Gara and Robb. Gara could feel her temper barbing at his silence. Quickly getting to her feet, the chat at the table stopped and Gara felt terribly aware that everyone was looking at her, as the moment she got up, so too did Robb. There they stood looking at each other, Gara's angry face softening at his idiocy of getting up and his; almost fearful because he _knew _he was the only one who got up with her. Gara heard Theon snigger and stepped back around her stool and said not a word as she left. Passing the table her father and Benjen were sitting at, she felt her father pull her aside,

"And where are you off to? No breakfast, pale, are you ill?"

Looking from Benjen's amused face to her father's, Gara shrugged and said,

"I'm just going for a walk father, to clear my head before the hunt." She lied and her eyes flicked up to Robb as she sank back into his chair – his eyes still on her. It was Benjen who followed her yearn-filled gaze back to his oldest nephew. Gara saw him do this and did not look at him as her father released her and instructed,

"Right, but don't wander too far and do something useful while you're out there. Saddle your horse or something, don't be idle."

With a nod and a curtsy Gara swept from the room leaving her father and Benjen to stare after her.

-ooo-

The horns blasted making everyone within earshot excited. Gara wasn't even in the saddle yet and she knew she didn't want to hunt. Her father was on his horse, the reigns gathered and looped lazily around his gauntlets, beside him rode Benjen Stark and Jon Snow. All three were laughing and enjoying the build up as their horses padded the earth and whinnied to be off. Gifu was on her gelding, her dress flowing beautifully down the horse's side, looking as elegant as ever. Up alongside her rode Theon Greyjoy and Thegane Lannister, and beside him; the unseemly man whom Gara did not know. At the head of the hunt was the King looking strong and mighty on his big-boned destrier. Lord Eddard had also taken the saddle today and was smiling most uncharacteristically.

Gara had heard that the Lord of Winterfell may be the new Hand of the King, she'd asked her sister what exactly that was but Gifu had merely shrugged and said that the job basically entailed everything the King should be doing.

"Then why's Lord Eddard doing it and not the King?" Gifu was about to mount her horse when her eyes slid over to Gara and she smiled,

"When you rule and have the power that King Robert has and have the freedom to do whatever you please, why would you concern yourself with small matters?" Gara shrugged,

"Running a Kingdom is hardly a small matter-"

"He has _seven_ kingdoms to run, sister." Gifu corrected her before Thegane Lannister helped her get on her horse and smiled up at her. He turned a brief look to Gara but said nothing to her, only a mere nod. So much for considering me, Gara thought. Gifu looked down on her and said,

"Don't think on it too much, Gara. You might have another nightmare."

Gifu sneered snidely and then with a flick of her gelding's tail, she was off chatting with Lord Thegane. She seemed quite taken with the handsome man, Gara couldn't blame her – he looked even more knightly than Ser Jaime. But that was hardly saying anything considering she had heard at least a dozen Northerners mutter 'Kingslayer' more than a few times. The only ones not taking part in the hunt were the incapacitated and the very young,

Bran was to sit the hunt out and as was Prince Joffrey, little Rickon too was not to attend. Gara and Gifu had been given express permission by their father and she had heard the storm that the Prince had broken over his father's head for not being able to come along. Tyrion the dwarf was offered to come but chose to stay behind; Gara had been watching the small man curiously as he came to see the hunt off. In his stumpy hand there was a book, quite a large tome, actually. Bound in leather it looked rather pricey – but gold was cheap for a Lannister. He strolled over to the stables quite confidently despite his size, Gara decided that one had to admire that _kind_ of charisma, so she smiled at him and he nodded his head,

"Young lady,"

"Lord Tyrion."

She greeted in return. He stopped before her, looking up; his hands were rested in front of him holding his book snugly.

"So, you're one of the Bloodhelm girls."

"How could you tell?"

She asked and the dwarf shrugged,

"Maybe it's something to do with the hair, I don't know. You rarely see hair that verdant outside of your family."

"Nor yours," Gara countered nodding to his own yellow locks. He smiled, dimples flashing.

"Indeed."

"You're not hunting today, my lord?" She asked conversationally and the small man shook his head,

"Nay, young lady; unlike men more than half my size, I do not feel the need to stick a spear into things to wake me up in the morning. Give me a good book and a horn of beer." She laughed then at his rudeness and turned to fix her saddle when suddenly the little lion dropped his book. Hearing him click his tongue in annoyance, Gara waved him away and said,

"Please, let me," The dwarf watched the girl closely as she bent to her heels and retrieved his book and wiped the mud off the leather bindings on her cloak.

"You're too kind my lady, but you should not have dirtied yourself."

Gara shrugged as he took his book, "Please, I shall be hunting and it's the rainy season. I'll look like a Wildling by the time I get back – I'm just getting a head start. And you shouldn't be bending down; this cold can't be good for your bones."

She was appalled with embarrassment when he frowned up at her and she waved her hands, she had an inkling that Gifu had just heard that unintentional slight to the dwarf's condition. Within moments Gifu was riding in and saying,

"How now, Lord Tyrion? It's a pleasure to meet you. So sad that you won't be riding with us today, please excuse my oafish sister. Did she knock that book out your hand with her lumbering hands?" The dwarf looked from one girl to the other, Gifu in her elevated grandeur and her sister meekly bowing her head and her eyes near enough embedded in the mud and he smiled and said graciously,

"You don't give your sister enough credit; I dropped the book and she very kindly spared my bones – which _do_ get sore in this cold, by the way – from the taxation of getting it myself. Thank you for your consideration, my dear and I bid you both a happy hunt."

They both watched him stroll off, book in hand and Gifu turned and snapped at her sister,

"Really, can you not even _speak_ to your betters now?"

"I didn't mean for it to come out like...that." Protested Gara with a sad bow of her head and Gifu shook her head while rolling her eyes and rode off away from her sister. There was another long note blown from the horn and Gara sighed and was about to get into her saddle when she saw from the shadows of the stables the man who was usually in league with Thegane Lannister eyeing her from horseback. She frowned and lost her grip on her black destrier's reigns and watched him as he watched her; he was a tanned man, he looked more like a sellsword than anything else, no gleaming armour and not a handsome face. He looked gruff and hard; a man who looked like he could kill easily and sleep soundly after it. He unnerved Gara and her own feeling of trepidation seemed to radiate to her horse because the stallion whined shrilly and reared back.

Gara gasped as the horse tossed its head back and kicked its hooves out dangerously. Dodging his metal shoes, Gara shouted,

"Whoa!"

The horse neighed and paid her no heed as dogs swarmed his strong legs only adding more to the commotion. The din was drawing the eyes of the King and Lord Eddard at the front. The Lord of Winterfell's eyes narrowed when he spotted Gara ducking and dodging the destrier's hooves and he climbed down from his horse deftly and quickly strode forward. He didn't get close enough in time as Gara totally lost control of the horse and it flew forward, with her hand caught in the reigns. Some ladies screamed as she was pulled along the hard ground and she grunted with a scowl trying to dislodge her hand. She began to panic as she was dragged along the mud and yelped when she felt her leg get cut as it grazed a sharp rock.

Throwing her gaze up wildly, she could see people moving out of the way and some of the braver guardsmen like Jory throw themselves out in a bid to slow the horse. It was to no avail however, and Gara knew the only way was to wrangle him back down and soothe whatever it was that was spooking him. Ripping off her glove, she felt herself come free and heard an exclamation as the lords and ladies saw her jerk back further down the horse's side. Grabbing his hindquarters, Gara grimaced and pulled herself up and on to the saddle as the horse came to a halt and began to buck like a filly.

All eyes were on her as she wrestled with the horse until it stopped bucking and then she fluidly dismounted and limped around to his head and stepped back when he reared again.

"Enough!" She cried and dragged the horse's head down and looked straight in his liquid eyes and blew gently in his nostrils to calm him. His ears were pressed back fearfully and his tail refused to stop twitching but he finally eased and she sighed against his velvety nose as Jory ran up to her, his face was full of wonder.

"Seven Hells, Gara! Are you alright?!"

Looking at him, she was caked in mud and her right knee was oozing blood.

"Aye, just got a spook is all," The King and Lord Eddard appeared then, Lord Eddard was on foot and the King was smiling down from his horse and looking concerned,

"Good thing I was wearing breaches today, my lord."

Gara joked and the King bellowed his laughter as Lord Stark eyed her and asked gently,

"Are you well? You got dragged quite far," Gara shook her head, "Just my leg, I think I'll have to forsake the hunt today and let one of the maesters look at it." The King slapped Ned on the shoulder as he rode in closer,

"Ah, don't fret, Ned! I haven't seen riding like that in years! Well done, lass, well done. You fell from your horse, got dragged about by him; but you still managed to get back on him and stay there. Good for you." Gara smiled and hissed in pain and from the corner of her eye saw Robb run out and stop just short of her, his eyes were blazing and she could see the concern burning in his face.

"Right...Robb," Said Ned with a vague wave of his hand, "Take young Gara back to her chambers and call for maester Luwin. Come join the hunt when you've done that." Robb nodded and with absolutely no warning, Robb swept her up before all of them and began carrying her inside. Ned frowned puzzled but assumed he was being chivalrous for the sake of the King.

With the excitement over the hunt began to leave through the gates and Gara felt safe and warm in Robb's arms. They stopped only when Gifu rode by them, Theon and Thegane at her sides and she said as if answering a question,

"It's _mud_, my sister."

She said with a nod and without stopping. Robb halted as she rode by and Gara piped from Robb's arms,

"What?"

Gifu didn't stop, the sway of her hips in the saddle was utterly sensual as she looked over her shoulder, flashing a wolfish smile and said to Gara; looking at her and Robb standing alone in the yard,

"It is mud that becomes you."


	15. Chapter 15

Gara

-ooo-

Robb's jaw was set as he effortlessly carried Gara inside. Her knee throbbed and she remained silent as they strode inside and away from the eyes of the servants who's eyes were gazing at them curiously. When they got as far as the hall Gara became very self-conscience and knew that people were going to talk about this and feared it would only prolong the silence that existed between her and Robb so she patted his shoulder which made him pause mid-stride and look at her. She wished he didn't look at her.

"Put me down."

She ordered and Robb's brow furrowed,

"But, your leg-"

"My _Lord_, you must put me down!"

"Fine!"

He still held onto her and averted his gaze before straightening his shoulders, walking over to an inconspicuous table and lowering her gently into one of the high-backed seats that were meant for the men of the hall. Gazing up at him, Gara saw Robb look around – not looking at her; Gara fancied that if Robb could have looked anywhere in the world in that moment, he wouldn't have looked her way. He looked annoyed and angry which only fuelled Gara's resolve that they shouldn't be seen hand-clasped in the middle of the hall, nor should he be carrying her around like a stable lad taking a milkmaid to the stables. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice Robb staring at her profusely.

There was no warning from Robb this day. Gara's breath hitched when he knelt down and cupped her face and kissed her brazenly on the mouth in the hall. Gara didn't even have the strength to pull away; she merely fell into it and felt her hand trail his now-smooth jaw and neck, her head tipped back and her eyes closed. She heard him sigh as he broke away and threw himself back, running a hand down his face before leaning his head against a big wooden pillar and fixing his blue eyes on her with a heavy sigh. She breathed heavily in the wake of his outburst of lust and wished he wouldn't give her _so_ much slack and reel her in _so_ quickly. Poor Theon, she thought; but then she remembered her dream and she felt no pity for the Greyjoy. Robb was kneeling at her feet again, only now he was looking up at her and smiling gently,

"Does it hurt badly?" He asked softly, brushing away her fringe and wiping a fleck of mud from her face and she grinned – her teeth very white against the mud – and he laughed at her dirtied face.

"Not so much, my lord."

"Don't call me that," He said passionately with a shake of his dark head. He looked up at her and uttered earnestly,"...If we can be anything in public, we can be friends," He touched her cheek and said sweetly, "And I'd rather my friends call me by name." Gara frowned and relished that she had the perfect witty reply to that and raised one of her arched eyebrows and leaned forward and whispered,

"Then, what can I call you in _private_?"

He laughed then and drew her up by the hand and Gara stood before him. They were close, it was shadowy and Gara could feel her breath come short and her desire rise as Robb said gently, rubbing her fingers with his.

"Anything you like," He kissed her hand, his eyes never leaving her face. "Anything you think fits." He stipulated with a small smile and Gara could feel herself become lighter. She had hated the silence of the last day; before she and Robb had admitted their feelings for one another, they had been great friends. Often holding archery tourneys in the yard, riding out, making dens. It had always been Robb, Gara and Jon until Robb began to pally around with Theon more often and then it was mostly just Gara and Jon. Gifu never really bothered with them growing up, preferring the company of the septas and the older ladies. It was only when Sansa came of a decent age did Gifu begin to speak to any other children other than her sister, although Gara noted that Gifu had always had time for Theon. It was an awful feeling; being distant from friends, but when Robb had finally kissed her just a year's past in the Godswood under the old Weir Wood, she'd felt her spirit soar. She'd harboured a love for him for a few years before he realised his for her, she assumed and was the happiest girl in Winterfell when she realised he returned her feelings. Gara bowed her head. His face was concerned as she grimaced,

"Will you let me take you to your room now?" He asked sincerely and Gara's head bolted up,

"What?!"

She snapped and Robb fell back from her temper – his own ready to flare at her testiness when he realised what she _thought_ he had meant and he burst out laughing. Taking her slight arm and placing it around his strong shoulders, he hoisted her up and said quietly,

"Maester Luwin'll need to look at that leg,"

She sighed and chuckled at her own stupidity and looked away from him, his face was close to hers and if she looked up she knew she could plant a kiss on him. Wounded, covered in mud and soaked in blood, she turned her face and very gently pressed her lips against his and pulled away with a smile curling along her lips as Robb's face remained blank. Gara had to bite back a sigh as that hungry look returned to his eyes. He blinked and it was gone and she laughed at his silence and nodded for him to walk, which he did. Helping her to her chambers, Gara thought it strange how quiet and less lively her rooms were when Gifu was not in them.

Robb was tactful enough to sit her down on the chair that was by the mirror and not on the bed. But it was sitting there; welcoming and covered in furs, Gara thought that she had never seen a bed be so _tangible_ in all her days and they both made a point to not look at it.

"I-I'll go and get maester Luwin?"

Gara had to smother a giggle at his nervousness, Robb was usually very confident, but to see him stumble back with his thumb jerked at the door and jittering his words made her want to hug him. She got up with a wince and nodded, limping to the trunk at the foot of the bed; she dug around in it for a rag and began to wipe the mud from her face. It wasn't long before Robb returned with maester Luwin, the old man came in and Gara had changed into a plain dress of almost silver, when the fabric shifted it had hues of blue. She only changed so the maester could more easily examine her leg. Robb didn't hang around and stated that he'd wait outside and come back when the maester was done so he could take news to her father. Gara nodded and watched him go with absolute longing; anyone could have seen it and the maester simply chuckled and shook his head.

"The servants are already gossiping like fishwives about your fall, young lady,"

"I didn't fall."

"Oh, really; that's a nasty gash, how did it happen?"

Gara frowned and realised he was talking about her head and she gingerly touched the wound that her sister had inflicted upon her the night before and shrugged her shoulders and said dismissively,

"This? Oh, yes; I think I must have got it today..."

Maester Luwin's eyes were suspicious, but he didn't pursue it and inspected Gara's cut leg and hissed upon seeing it. "That's a nasty one," He nodded and gently cleaned it out and Gara had to bite down on her lip to stop herself from mewing like a taunted cat. Maester Luwin was at his work for no more than fifteen minutes. A quarter of an hour later and he was gathering up his things; Gara's wound was bound and he gave her a little milk of the poppy to dull the pain and smiled at her before he left, saying that he'd return to see how she was fairing later on. She was still sitting on the chair when Robb re-entered looking anxious,

"How're you feeling?" He asked squeezing her shoulder affectionately and Gara smiled up at him with hazy eyes – the milk of the poppy making her slightly drowsy. Robb smiled at her wet look and nodded to himself and hoisted her up from the chair gracefully and placed her in the bed like she was his child. Throwing back the furs, he helped her ease under them and get comfy. He planted himself at her side and shook his head,

"Since when did _you_ fall off horses?"

"I did not fall." She maintained in a slightly slurred voice and smiled, "I fell, and then was dragged before I wrangled him back down and then I managed to stay on! The King was impressed." She gloated with a giggle and Robb smiled down on her; his hand found hers and he held it gently as she frowned and he asked quietly,

"Is everything alright?"

Gara licked her lips and blinked. Shaking her head, she squeezed his hand urgently and blurted, "D'you think the Wall could ever...fall?" Robb averted his eyes while he thought and then repeated,

"Fall?"

"Aye." She nodded and Robb shook his head, his mouth was downturned. "No, I don't think so. Why do you ask?" Gara's expression was confused as she shook her head and grasped for an answer before she managed, "I had a horrible dream last night. I was terrified; Theon killed Gifu-"

"Wouldn't be an _entirely_ bad thing," Robb grinned and Gara giggled before she waved him away,

"No, listen! Theon killed Gifu, and there was...foamy water around their heels. I killed my father with a spear by accident – I was trying to save you, but you couldn't hear me. J-Jon and your uncle were killed by the Wall, Robb, it came down." Her eyes were fearful and Robb gripped her hand more tightly and leaned forward and pressed his hand to her head as tears pricked her eyes. Smoothing back her crimson hair, Robb shook his head and looked straight into her eyes and reassured her,

"Nothing's going to happen to me, you, your father, or your sister. Well, Theon might kill her if she doesn't stop leading him on. But nothing's going to hurt you..." A tear silently crept out from under Gara's thick lashes and she blinked, Robb watched the moisture roll into her hair and listened as she garbled,

"You were standing in a battlefield – no, you were kneeling. Covered head to toe in blood and you looked so sad. The whole Wall, Robb, all of it – the whole edge of the earth just fell and Jon ran straight in to save his uncle and I-I...I couldn't call him back. I had to watch him run in...I couldn't save any of you...None of you lived save for me."

Robb's eyes were intense as he looked down on her and felt her head grow hot and clammy under his hand. Reaching up, she touched his face and shook her head and whimpered,

"I never want you to look like that again...I never want to see – any of _that_ – again."

"I've never looked like that. The Wall's still there, ask Uncle Benjen – he'll tell you. Theon's not got it in him to slay your sister, she'd slay him first. And if you think your father could be felled by a spear, then you're selling him short. It was just a dream, nothing to be afraid of." She looked unconvinced and sniffed – her little nose reddening in her distress. Robb clicked his tongue and kissed her forehead softly,

"Don't be silly, dreams can't hurt us. And as long as I live, Gara, I'll never let anyone or anything hurt you..." Gara watched as he looked away and tilted his head as he looked down on her with a smile,

"The horse was a one off."

She nodded and smiled, her expression looked less distraught.

"For sure, a one off." She repeated and closed her eyes. Robb watched as she nestled into her furs and took a long and deep breath, her eyelids were waxy with lethargy and she was breathing slowly and calmly. Robb was about to leave when her eyes fluttered open once more and she held his gaze. She held it for longer than she ever had; Robb's eyes were on her raptly. His mouth was on hers, fleeting and sweet. She leaned back down and sighed content before slipping off to sleep. The last thing she saw was Robb as he looked back at her fretfully before gently closing her chamber door with a soft click.


	16. Chapter 16

Gifu

-ooo-

"Your sister a keen rider then?"

King Robert asked as he drained his cup of wine from his chair. Gifu turned; as green as a spike of grass at even the mention of Gara but she smiled prettily and said,

"Yes, your grace. A very keen rider indeed."

The King nodded as if in confirmation to himself and muttered, "Aye, I thought she was; the way she wrangled with that beast." Gifu took a sip of wine and bit down her annoyance at having to prompt her fool of a sister with a compliment.

"She must have some Dothraki spirit!"

Joked King Robert and Gifu laughed; now _that_ was more like it. Yes, her sister was more akin to a savage than anything else. The Lord of Winterfell's eyes were on her; small, blue and brooding; what was he wondering? Thought Gifu as she met his gaze with her black eyes; she would never shy away, never retreat; a sly smile spread across her mouth as Lord Eddard looked away.

She felt a hand brush hers and she looked up to see Thegane Lannister and his handsome face. The look he gave her was almost _knowing_; as if he knew what she was thinking. She smiled and flicked her eyes down to maintain the guise of modesty. Although the gods knew that Gifu was by no means _modest_. Thegane nodded and accepted the withdrawal and said to Lord Bloodhelm;

"You must be glad, my lord; that your daughter has no serious injuries."

Gifu looked up and saw Father turn his dark blue eyes on her betrothed. He looked just as anxious as Robb had looked when he'd rode back to join the hunt. Gifu knew that her father would be worried for Gara all day – he _always_ worried about Gara.

"A bit of a stupid observation, son," Growled Whykeham, his bushy eyebrows furrowing as he spoke. The King's harsh bark of laughter could be heard down the table at Whykeham's chagrin,

"She's my daughter and all is well and she is not hurt. Of course I am glad. More than glad."

Graciously Thegane bowed his head and said,

"My apologies, my lord. I am sorry that my observations were not clever enough for you."

"Hmph."

Gifu was glaring at her father. Sat beside him was Robb Stark – both of them looking a picture of concern and Gifu could feel her temper rising. Standing to her feet, she was aware that at least half the men who were enjoying the meal of the hunt were looking at her. She preened only ever so slightly and nodded to Theon who was staring the most openly. He looked away as Gifu slipped around the table and plucked a jug of wine from the table and began to refill her father and Robb's cups. She was standing behind them, just between where their shoulders met and she offered cunningly,

"I think the real praise should be to Robb here." She felt Robb shuffle as she brushed against his shoulder and moved back around so that she was facing him before sinking back into her seat next to Thegane. She added with a devious cock of her eyebrow,

"Did he not look so _gallant_ sweeping my sister off of her feet?"

There were a few shouts of praise and some raised cups and Gifu saw Robb tense and eye her disdainfully. Toasting him, she hid her smug smile by sipping her wine. "To _Ser_ Robb," She went on provoking him riskily and ignored his glaring blue eyes as the King joined in and toasted the young Stark. Gifu giggled as she saw Robb reddening, her father did not partake in the toast; he was glowering at her. She immediately relented in her attack and fell back resentfully and watched as Father gave Robb a pat on the back clandestine. She scowled when she saw him lean in and mutter a soft word of thanks; Robb smiled at the Lord of Bloodhelm Hall and nodded; accepting the thanks.

When the food was eaten and the kills collected, King Robert ordered the pavilion to be taken down and the tables and stools all packed up and brought back to the castle. He rode on ahead, leading the hunt back to Winterfell. At his side rode Lord Eddard, and at his side was her father. She hung back a little and ended up beside Jon and Robb. Thegane had bid her farewell until dinner as he had to ride on ahead – even before the King – to announce the hunt's return. Gifu had watched him ride off with his lackey, Nevelle Tornthorne, in tow and a few pages. Turning her attention to Robb and Jon, she sighed; the two dullest boys in all of the North and she had to ride beside them. Well that just wouldn't do. Robb's brow furrowed – a trademark of his – at her pulling her reigns to fall back and chat to Theon without a word to either him or his brother.

The Greyjoy was riding towards the back of the company; ambling next to him was Benjen Stark. Gifu grinned charmingly as she felt Theon's horse come up alongside hers.

"Good day," She greeted warmly to them. Benjen smiled only thinly at her pleasantry – being too old and too much a crow to be sucked in by wiles. Theon bit like a carp to the bait and smiled at her and inclined his head.

"Lady Gifu," Theon began. Gifu turned and crocheted her head a little as he leaned in and said quietly, "I saw your little display at the meal there. You'd best be careful." Gifu's dark eyes were luminous, as innocent as a kitten as she inquired, "Be careful? Of Robb?" She chuckled breathily and shook her head as she gathered up her reigns,

"I shouldn't think so, Theon."

"You keep teasing him and you won't be welcome, Gifu."

Theon warned and to Gifu's unbridled surprise, there was genuine earnestness in his tone. She looked at him and kept his gaze – as she always did.

"Thank you for your concern. You're a good friend, but I don't think it'll very much matter how welcome I am in Winterfell once I'm married."

-ooo-

Gifu's eyes were wide with shock. Catelyn had taken to Bran's chambers. Lord Eddard would not see anyone and had followed his wife's lead. The castle was silent in the wake of Bran's accident. There was to be no feasting, no dancing and no festivities. There was just quiet. Bran had fallen from an old tower; Gifu had overheard maester Luwin comment that the young boy had been injured, unattended at the foot of the tower for most of the day. Since the morning at least; while they had been out hunting.

It was early evening when Gifu found herself out in the yard. She was watching Theon and Jon shoot bolts at the targets; Robb and Rickon were with their parents, Cat was said to be absolutely devastated. Gifu had been silent for most of the night; not even Thegane and his interesting chat could lift her from her dampened spirits.

"You're quiet," Mentioned Theon as he plucked another bolt from the vase of arrows. Gifu averted her eyes and pulled her cloak in closer around her shoulders.

"I don't really have much to say," She countered and heard Jon scoff. Her eyes flashed and she snapped coldly, "I'm not a complete monster, Jon! Bran's a sweet lad, the thought of us all being out hunting and him laying there all day hurt makes me feel terrible. So you can shut that mouth of yours."

She started when she heard his bow slap off the ground. Charging up towards her, it was Theon who held him back and Gifu pointed her chin in the air. There was dead silence around them, the only noise being Jon's laboured breath and the rustle of his jerkin as Theon pulled him away from her. Despite the bad timing, her inability to choke down her disdain for him made her sneer coldly,

"Bastard."


	17. Chapter 17

Gara

-ooo-

There were tears on Gara's cheeks as she looked down on Bran's sleeping form. She hoped and prayed to every god – old and new – that he _was_ sleeping. It had been two weeks. Two long weeks and not a thing; Bran had still not awoken. Cat looked haggard, sick half-to-death with worry, Robb was barely recognizable, and the strength he summoned every day to keep it together astounded her. Little Rickon had been quiet; he didn't seem to understand as well as the girls. Sansa was withdrawn, her eyes red from crying and Arya took it upon herself to follow her brother, Jon, about to keep them both busy. Gara felt such pity for them all. Hastily wiping her tears, she sniffed and gently ran a finger along Bran's smooth, pale cheek and whispered softly into the quiet of his room,

"Will you not wake up soon, Bran? Your wolf still needs a name..."

She heard her voice die in her throat and a hiccup of sadness gurgle up, she bowed her head and tried to swallow her tears. With a quick mental shake, she opened her eyes and uttered to him,

"Your mother needs _you_."

A footstep behind her alerted her. She turned and stood; in the doorway was Lord Eddard; his face looked just as tired as Cat's. Gara curtsied deeply and she saw him wave his hand; she thought he reminded her of Benjen just then – waving away a curtsy. She folded her hands in front of her and gazed back at Bran, embedded in his furs; with his eyes closed he looked so like he was sleeping.

Please be sleeping.

"My family and I thank you for your support, Gara." Said Lord Eddard with a bow of his head and Gara gaped; she had no idea that even through all this he'd actually be able to tell her and her sister apart. She blushed at that and shook her head,

"It is the least I can do...Seeing Cat – Lady Catelyn – like this hurts me deeply. I just wish there was more I could do, my lord." The Lord of Winterfell chuckled softly and took another step in and looked down so fondly at his boy that Gara had to choke back a lump. He touched the furs and looked at her,

"He's my boy...My second boy – besides Jon. Catelyn loves him so much,"

"I know."

"D'you think he'll wake?"

"I don't know, my lord. Gods be good and he does..."

Gara saw the lines around Eddard's eyes grow deeper then as he sat, his eyes never left Bran's peaceful face, "We'll be leaving for King's Landing soon," He dragged his eyes away and looked at Gara seriously and she felt her throat contract under his mournful scrutiny,

"Will you watch over him when we are gone?"

He wasn't asking her to watch over him. Lord Eddard was wondering if she would keep up her vigil when the eyes of the King and court were gone. He's measuring me – even now, he's measuring me. Thought Gara and she took a breath. Sitting across from him, she looked down on Bran too and replied,

"Yes, my lord...I'd watch over any of my friends." She peeped over at him and blinked, "As I said before, your children are among my closest and most dear. I'd never leave them if they needed me – none of them."

"That's good. You honour your Words well." He nodded and went on mirthlessly – almost to himself, "when you children were small, when the fighting stopped and me and Whykeham returned from battle; we walked into the nursery and there you all were; you, Gifu and Robb. Safe and well, and I think me and Whykeham knew then that we were meant for fatherhood."

"And you brought Jon."

Eddard smiled faintly and nodded, "Aye, and I brought Jon. I have never seen a better sight than all of you safe and well together; there was no danger for any of you then...That's what any parent wants, girl," Gara frowned and listened as he glanced over,

"All any parent wants is for their children to be safe."

She nodded and her eyes returned to Bran. They sat in silence there for a while until Lady Catelyn appeared at the door looking gaunt and frail. Lord Eddard stood and greeted his wife with an affectionate hug while Gara waited until she faced her and curtsied. Cat's face crinkled and she held out her hands to Gara and embraced her too. Brushing the girl's hair away, Cat shook her head and smiled down on her – a laborious smile,

"Seeing you watch over my boy...You remind me of your mother watching over her boy-"

She stopped herself as a sob escaped her and Gara held the woman close and hushed her, "Bran is not like my brother, Cat. He is going to live," Her eyes caught Eddard's and her mouth was set in a line as she said resolutely to no one in particular,

"He _has_ to live."

-ooo-

Saddling her horse, Gara lengthened her stirrups and breathed deep. This was the first time she'd even thought of saddling her horse after her accident at the hunt, but she had to go out today. She mounted up without a sound, ignoring her throbbing knee; she cast her gaze around her. The King's Guard were still milling about quite uselessly, as well as the noble lords and ladies who were even _more_ useless. Gara shook her head; the fact that they still hung about after Lord Eddard and Lady Cat's personal tragedy annoyed her quite plainly and she didn't speak to any of them unless she absolutely had to. To her chagrin, Jaime Lannister strode up to her horse and patted his mane,

"Handsome beast you have there," He remarked and Gara thought snappishly, not as handsome as you reckon yourself. She didn't voice her dislike of him and instead nodded – she didn't trust her wilful tongue at that moment. He was not to be put off by her silence and flashed a dazzling smile up at her. Gara's knees did not melt, neither did her loins burn; to her, he was just another blond-haired, silver-tongued snake. The only one she really even liked in the slightest was the Imp – and she didn't even _really_ like him.

"I hear you and I may well be cousins one day. Such a shame."

He flirted and Gara cocked an eyebrow, looking quite grand atop her horse – she knew she resembled her sister in looks and in attitude then and replied stoutly,

"Don't Goldcloaks like yourself renounce any family ties and take no wives when they join? Not unlike the Night's Watch in that regard," Jaime Lannister stepped around to her side then and nodded, his smile remained,

"So you're the clever one, eh? I'd say your sister must be the pretty one, but, well...You do look so alike. I wonder if she has your sharp mind."

"She has a sharper tongue. Good day, Ser."

With that she tapped her heels into her horse's side and rode away from him. Leaving the Lannister to stare after her, she didn't hear him utter,

"Oh, I doubt it."

She rode light and fast towards the Godswood. It was a short ride and she had not been in there since that day with Robb. Under the boughs she could remember so vividly Robb's lips on hers. It had been such a sweet day, and one that she held close to her heart – not even telling Gifu. It was private, the one thing she didn't need to share; her love for him. She didn't need to halve anything with Robb, it was so refreshing that she thought she may have loved him on that alone; but his tenderness, earnestness and sheer charm had won her over also. As she padded through the underbrush, she inhaled the sweet air of the Godswood – this was a holy place, but it was also a place of tender touches and whispered words for Gara. She hoped the gods were not angry with her for that.

Gara was here to plead with them today. She hoped her pleas would not fall on deaf ears and made her way to the heart of the wood; the old Weir Wood wept upon her approach. It wept always. Blood-red tears, the colour of her own hair streamed from hallowed eyes and stained alabaster bark. The cherry leaves dripped from the branches, almost mournfully, save for their cheerful colour. She halted in her approach; there was already a figure there and she blinked in the cold.

Robb was kneeling before the tree; seeing him kneel, with his curly head bowed and his strong shoulders hunched over nearly made Gara balk in reminisce of her nightmare, but she tried to reign in her thoughts and dismounted. Upon her boots crunching the earth, Robb looked up and his eyes were like chips of glass. Slowly Gara stepped towards him and in silence they eyed each other. She stopped just shy of him and bent down and sat on her heels, not very close to him; she thought it best to keep her distance and smiled faintly and warmly.

"You beat me to it," She said lightly, looking up to the pinkish leaves of the Weir Wood. Glancing back down to look at him; he hadn't taken his eyes off of her and she explained,

"I came here to pray for Bran."

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?"

That was the second time a Stark had asked her that today. Gazing at him very straight in the eyes, Gara nodded and whispered,

"I hope so...I truly hope so, Robb."

He didn't say anything but turned his head away and exhaled a shuddering breath. His breath came out as a white cloud and it took all of Gara's self-restraint not to hug him around the shoulders and hold him tightly. When he turned back, his eyes were red-rimmed and Gara could feel her heart break at the sight of him. Moving closer, she opened her arms to him and he bent down and allowed her to enfold him in her arms and cuddle him tight. It was hard to stop herself from weeping too as she heard a half-stifled sob escape him and his arms wrapped themselves around her slight waist under the warmth of her cloak. Holding him close, she cradled him like that for awhile, him cleaving to her until his breathing resumed a normal pace and he pulled away.

She didn't – couldn't – quite let him go and kept her hands on his shoulders as he gazed at her. Her face was so full of sympathy and care that he smiled. He actually smiled and for the first time since Bran's fall, Gara saw a little glimmer of light re-enter his eyes and she smiled a weak smile in return. Cupping his cheek, she nodded and felt a coating of tears shine in her eyes at his distress; but he shook his head and leaned his forehead against hers and whispered,

"Thank you for coming out here for Bran..."

She chuckled then and blinked, pulling away, she threw a glimpse up to the sky and shook her head before gazing back at Robb and saying exasperated,

"Of course, Robb, your family is like my family. I'd pray for all of you. Don't forget it."

His eyes were soft as he looked at her; his mouth curling into a fond smile as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear and leaned in and softly kissed her lips. There was a call in that kiss; Gara could feel a break and she felt her lips parting to let his tongue graze hers. He moved in closer and gripped a hank of her hair gently and pushed his mouth against hers more urgently than he ever had. The contact made her redden; she could feel herself falling even deeper into strange territory as they kissed. It was only when Gara let out a soft whimper did Robb pull away; Gara's eyes opened as he did and she saw him grimace faintly, he looked almost pained. She let out a chuckle, and Robb looked at her for a long moment. Gara tried not to squirm under the weight of his clear blue eyes, but Robb only smiled and caressed her cheek,

"I should get you back..." His voice trailed off as he looked up to the branches of the Weir Wood and Gara watched as his throat contracted and he glanced back at her,

"Gara...?"

He began and she sat straighter. But his head was bowed, a wry smile on his face as he tilted his head back to look and her and he merely got to his feet; seemingly abandoning whatever he was going to say to her. Gara's big brown eyes watched him as he got up and turned back to her, smiling and offering her one of his gloved hands; she took it and was smoothly hauled to her feet. The only sound that resonated throughout the Godswood was the chirp of the birds and the babbling of the little brooks; but Gara reckoned she could hear Robb's heartbeat through the muffle of his furs. His breath was slightly uneven as he looked down on her and held her hands to his chest and smiled,

"Come on," He said with a jerk of his head and walked her to her horse. It was only then that Gara caught on that Robb didn't have a horse. The evening was rolling in quickly, Gara looked up to the darkening sky and Robb followed her gaze upwards.

"That's a sign of winter."

Gara uttered and Robb nodded, more to himself than her and lifted her onto her saddle. When he stepped back, Gara frowned down on him and queried, "You're walking back?" To her surprise he smiled and frowned before shaking his head and gripping the pommel that she had hooked her knee around and his other hand grasped the back of the saddle. She watched with a smile as he hoisted himself onto the horse until he was seated behind her; his arms coming round her to grip the reigns and his legs on either side of her. She leaned back gently and felt the warmth of him and sighed. This was perfect; and Robb flicked the reigns and scoffed, she could feel his warm breath on her neck and ear,

"'Course I'm not walking."

-ooo-

When Gara returned to her chambers that evening; her mood had improved greatly. She was still sad in her soul for Bran, but the fact that she'd made Robb smile made her so much happier than she had been previously. Gifu was absently gazing out of the window when Gara slipped back to their chamber. Her head snapped in Gara's direction upon her intrusion and she barked,

"Oh, so you're back are you? Run off to see 'Ser Gallant'?"

"Ser Who?"

"Never mind, fool!"

Gara shrugged and went about changing into her nightshift and heard Gifu sigh. Gara stopped and peeped over to her sister; for the last week or so, Gifu had been different; she was terse – not the regular Gifu-kind of terseness, there was something playing on her mind. Gara stepped out of the pool of gown that had flooded about her ankles as she slipped out of her dress and moved closer to Gifu. To her surprise her sister looked at her, not maliciously, nor condescending and said,

"You look pretty tonight..." Gara's brows twitched – the wound Gifu had given her had healed now. Sitting beside her sister, Gara took her hand and uttered in the half-darkness of their room,

"Gif, what's the matter? Is it Thegane?" Gifu shook her head. Gara's chest began to tighten with worry as her sister's face crumpled and she looked up and tried to bite back her want to cry. Gara squeezed her sister's hand and leaned in, her face always so soft in comparison to Gifu's; and Gifu squeezed her hand in return before she glanced at Gara. The younger twin silently gasped as on her sister's cheeks were tear-tracks.

"Gifu...What have you done?"

She took a shuddering breath before bowing her head and mumbling,

"I haven't bled, Gara. Not once in this month since the beginning of last – I have not bled."

Gara clicked her tongue and smiled reassuringly,

"You'll be fine, you're probably just late. You've been under a lot of pressure this month..."

"No, Gara. I'm not late. I simply just haven't bled."

Realisation dawned on Gara then and her face went totally blank. Shivering in her shift, Gara shook her head mute.

"B-but, you've not...? Gifu, please say you haven't."

Gifu's silence was enough and Gara sighed heavily and moved closer to her sister and whispered,

"What are you going to do? You ride for King's Landing in two days...Father-"

"You will not tell Father!"

Gifu snapped coldly and pulled her hands away from Gara and her fear and sadness suddenly hardened into spite and anger as she got to feet and began to pace back and forth frantically.

"Well, you'll have to do something...You're to be married soon."

"You think I don't know that you stupid cow?! It's the only thing I've thought of for the last week!"

Gara's brows climbed her head at Gifu's tirade and she sighed and got to her feet.

"Where are you going?"

Asked Gifu and Gara turned; she looked vulnerable, so unlike Gifu and Gara had to try and breathe out her initial annoyance and be there for her sister.

"Nowhere; Come on, Gifu, why don't you sit. You'll be doing yourself more damage storming about."

With a sigh, Gifu did as Gara suggested and sat down with a heavy thump. Cradling her head in her hands, Gara watched her sister's shoulders slump.

"Is – was – it Cyle?"

Gifu nodded.

"Oh, Gifu..."

"Don't simper at me, Gara! The way you moon around for Robb Stark is disgraceful!"

"Yes, but this isn't about me, Gifu! I haven't allowed Robb to get a bastard on me!"

There was a loud crack as Gifu got up quick as a striking adder and slapped Gara across the face with such force, the younger twin was thrown back and felt her back smack off the lip of the table that had the mirror on it. Gara gasped at the sharp pain and held her flaming cheek as Gifu stood over her like a fighter and rasped,

"Don't you ever speak to me like that! You are beneath me, Gara! You hear?!" For a moment Gara was about to retreat, but then she thought; No, no, you are not above me. Getting herself upright, Gara stuck her chin in the air and Gifu's eyes flashed; it was like looking into a dark mirror, where all her flaws and blemishes were shown; Gara with her wilfulness, her naiveties and total lack of grace. But Gara looked like Gifu when she spat,

"You are not above me Gifu. You will be the mother of a bastard – the very thing you hate. I hope you're happy because you've just dashed your inheritance. No one likes a slut, my sister."

There was silence as they eyed each other; looking so alike, but simply being so different. Gara looked on as Gifu sank to her knees and began to weep tragically. Gara watched for a moment; frightening herself as she enjoyed seeing her sister's distress. It's what she deserved, thought Gara, but she was still her blood. Her very likeness in everything but nature and she knelt before Gifu and felt her sister wrap her arms around Gara's slight shoulders and wail unintelligibly. Gara felt a lance of grief for her sister when she managed to make out what she was saying over and over again,

"I'm ruined, Gara! Oh, gods, I've ruined myself! I've ruined it all!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Yep, Friday night & here I am; sitting in writing. _God, I'm so hardcore._ Review please?**

* * *

Gara

-ooo-

Gara was awoken by a noise in the night. It was a soft gulp in the darkness. Then she felt the mattress shudder as Gifu's little sobs gently rocked her from her slumber. Sleepily, Gara turned over and held Gifu as she wept. Her woe was quiet and unobtrusive, but Gara could tell she appreciated her sister's closeness because she felt Gifu gently grip Gara's forearm that was slung over her in a protective sort of way. With that, Gara consigned herself to sleep as Gifu cried into the night; mellifluously and without stop.

In the morning, Gara's eyes cracked open and she knew immediately that her bedfellow was not there. Gara sat up quickly and she sighed when she beheld Gifu; shrunken and rocking back and forth in the window seat, there were shadows under her dark eyes and she looked haunted in the grey morning light. Gara didn't say anything and instead cleared her throat and Gifu gave her attention to her; a blank look. Completely bereft of feeling, Gara got up snappishly and went to her sister who rested her head on Gara's shoulder and Gara soothed her by rubbing her back and whispering that she'd be alright as they brought in the dawn like that; Gifu's mewing little sobs and Gara's hushed reassurances.

When finally Gifu's misery abated, Gara watched as her sister shook herself and called for a bath; the great big wooden tub was brought in after the linen had been strewn over the stone floor to soak up the water. Gifu bathed first and Gara washed her back and hair with Gara following after and Gifu did the same for her. When they were finally partially-dry, Gifu drew a beautiful red dress from the trunk and laid it out on the bed and pulled out another more subdued green one and lay it next to the exquisite red one. Gara immediately reached for the dress of green leaf, but Gifu shook her head no and snatched the dress first and disappeared behind the divider and out of sight.

Gara was confused and raised an inquisitive eyebrow at Gifu when she emerged from behind the divider looking a lot like Gara today.

"What are you doing, Gifu?" Asked Gara suddenly very suspicious and her sister shrugged her shoulders nonchalant and went to the mirror and left her hair loose, brushing her curls out. Gara's eyes narrowed and she began to comb through her own curls that were forming in the wake of her bath, but Gifu snapped, "No! Keep them, you look nice. Much nicer than when your hair hangs limp..."

"Gifu, I know what you're doing and it won't work."

"You know what I'm doing?" Asked Gifu with a patronising little sneer and spun easily on the stool. Her back straight with her easy grace, she fixed a cold, hard glare on Gara – making the younger girl cower only slightly. "Yes, I know what you're doing." Gara whispered and Gifu nodded, daring her to say so. Gara squared her shoulders and said grandly,

"You can't mean to make people think that I've taken with child."

"Oh, can I not?"

"No."

"Why?"

Gara scoffed and threw her head back as a harsh crack of laughter bubbled out of her and she said quietly after sobering, "Well, for one, Father knows us well enough to know which one's which. And two, even Lord Eddard can tell us apart." Gifu looked away as Gara went on,

"It's silly, Gifu. You'll need to tell someone...Maybe you won't show for a good few months and then you can get married, lie with that fool, Lannister, and say the baby's his..."

"Are you mad?! Are you a fool, Gara?!

Gifu demanded vehemently and Gara shrugged as Gifu got to her feet and raged, "I'm sure Thegane Lannister can _count_, you idiot! I cannot tell him that this is his child! I'm a month gone already! I told you that the wedding would not be for at least five months." She emphasised the word 'child' by smacking her belly. Gara grimaced and her mouth went dry,

"Then what will you do?"

There was a pause that was as pregnant as Gifu and Gara's eyes widened as Gifu looked her up and down and inclined her head to the red gown she had on and the ringlets that had dried around her face. Gara shook her head,

"No..."

"Yes, Gara, please you must!"

"No! No, no, no!" She yelled waving her hands and turning her back on her sister. "What happens if this is made public, Gara? Think!" Gara turned, her hand at her mouth to cover her gape as Gifu marched over to her and closed the distance between them,

"Pull your boots away from my shit all you want, Gara, but if _my _honour is sunk then so too is _yours_!"

"B-but, what you're saying...I-its madness, Gifu! I won't go to King's Landing and marry _your_ husband for you because you've went and got yourself up the duff, no way!"

"What of our Words?!" Bellowed Gifu pointedly and Gara eyed her, backing away from her sister and her blazing eyes,

"Gifu, I-"

"What are our Words, Gara?!"

"_To kith and kin_, but-"

"_To kith and kin_." Gifu nodded along with her and reasoned wildly as Gara sank to the bed, "Aye, my sister. And you are bound by those Words, just like me and just like Father."

"Gifu, if anyone heard you speak like this...They'd toss you out of the city." Gara warned gravely, "This is...this is conspiracy in league with cuckolding a man. I can't..." She yelped when Gifu scooped up her hands and her nails dug into her delicate flesh, but she did not look angry, Gara realised – Gifu looked desperate,

"Please, Gara...Father has no heir. We are all that is left of our House and if we die out with no honour..." She looked away as a tear rolled down her cheek while she pleaded with Gara.

"D'you think we'll still be honoured guests here in Winterfell if anyone finds out? Robb will never look at you again, being the aunt of a bastard..." Gara's eyes flashed and she snatched her hands back and hissed,

"That's low, Gifu – even for you. He is the _brother_ of a bastard! He'll never look at me again if I run off and marry my sister's husband!" She shook her head, "What do you want me to do?! Thegane _knows_ you; he's spent _time_ with you already! He'll know the difference you silly cow!"

"He only knows what I've shown him! And don't call me a cow! The only man who knows me in Winterfell – actually, the only _two_ – are Father and Theon. So don't chide to me. And Thegane has fallen for it before," Gara sneered and chuckled, "He never _fell_ for anything, Gifu! He made a mistake before he even met either of us, and that was for a minute only! He's bound to notice something within a dinner, let alone eight or nine months!"

"Gara, I need you to do this for me...I'm ruined if this gets out-"

"And how will you conceal it, Gifu?! In case you hadn't noticed it's not like people won't notice an expanding waistline! Father won't be angry-"

"No?!" Barked Gifu patronisingly, "He won't be angry? Yes, Gara, he will. He needs us to be without blemish, all girls are good for is the marriage game!"

"Aye and you spoiled your own game, Gifu. I can't help you..."

"Then you've ruined down your own sister. To kith and kin, indeed; eh, Gara?"

Gara's jaw was set as she roared, "No! You will not put this on me! You think I don't want – wish – that someday I could fall into bed and be with whomever I love? But I understand that I can't! And that people like us cannot afford to be reckless." Gifu looked away as Gara hammered her point home,

"_You_ ruined yourself down the minute you spread your legs, Gifu. To a man of no station to boot; you brought about your own downfall, so don't blame me."

"You're supposed to be my sister..."

"Aye and you're supposed to be Lady. Not a common harlot who lies with stable lads."

Gara watched as Gifu stood up slowly and walked around the room like a girl possessed. She didn't say anything while Gifu muttered to herself furiously and inarticulately. With a whip, she turned and said to Gara,

"It wouldn't be for long, Gara. By the time all the preparations were made...You could insist that you wed in Casterly Rock? Five months on top of saw a two month ride West, that could be enough time and you could be back and in the arms of your beloved wolf and no one would be the wiser..."

Gara shook her head at her sister's bargaining, "No! I-I can't Gifu. I won't betray Robb like that...It's to lie to myself and to him and I won't do it."

"But you'll betray me?!" Gifu screeched and Gara snarled, "You betray yourself with your lack of principle, sister!" At that Gifu went for her sister and clawed at her face with her talons. Gara was quick and held her sister at bay and managed to push her back – not roughly.

"Get off your high horse, you utter bitch!" Howled Gifu, "I see the way you look at Robb Stark, and the way he looks at you! So _honourable_, Robb and Gara; denying their want for each other. Not so much because when I see him at dinner and his eyes strip you naked right there and then, the table rises four or five inches and when you gaze over at him with those stupid cows eyes, I could have sworn that someone's spilled a goblet of wine around your ankles!"

At that, Gara recoiled and shrieked appalled, "That's vile, Gifu! That's no way for a Lady to speak!"

"Well don't denounce me for being hot-blooded when all you're doing to each other is just putting off the inevitable and setting yourselves up for heratache! I told you before; Father will not wed you to Robb, he's too high a match! You'll be married off to a minor noble and he'll get a princess. You either take what you can, or get nothing." There were unwilling tears cascading down Gara's face as Gifu's hard face softened and she came closer and cupped her sister's cheek,

"And all Robb Stark will bring you is a broken heart. He'll smash it and you'll get it back only in pieces, Gara. I know it for truth. Minor girls like you do not get princes like him."

Gara's temper flared so jaggedly that she smacked her sister's hand away and snarled brutally,

"Oh, well, then why don't I just go and fuck a stable boy?!"

Throwing herself away from Gifu, Gara ran from the room – her skirts swishing around her ankles. She was so distressed that she didn't realise that she had no shoes on and that it was just her bare feet slapping off the cold stone floors as she pattered down the halls blindly – the tears blurring her vision. She yipped when her shoulder connected with someone's and she was thrown back and landed with a dull thud on the floor.

"Gara!"

She looked up, her eyes tragic and as red as a rabbit's. It was Robb; he was dressed for a ride, his big shoulders looking even more bulky in his furs. Hs smile faded when he looked upon her face and he helped her to her feet. "What in Seven Hells? Are you alright, what's wrong? Has Gifu-?"

He demanded and right there; Gara peeped up, her lip trembling; she would have told him. She would have cleaved to him and asked him what he thought she should do, but she couldn't even bring herself to look at him because she knew deep, deep down that to a degree; Gifu was right. Robb and Gara could never be together, his marriage was a matter of the realm and hers was whoever her father could acquire for her and looking up at him now, her chest hurt. It actually _hurt_. Shaking her head, her curls swished and she pushed him away – more roughly than she intended to – and glared at him,

"I can't do this, Robb. I just can't-"

"Can't do _what_?"

"_This!_ I can't do this with you anymore! It's not fair! None of you are fair!"

Robb's face was a picture of confusion as she barged by him and ran further down the passageway. Leaving him to frown after her and wonder what the blazes she had been talking about.


	19. Chapter 19

Gifu

-ooo-

Seething, Gifu was absolutely _seething_ when her sister ran from their chamber. With a snarl, she strode after her and stopped short at the ajar door and bit back a frustrated scream as she grabbed the wooden door and slammed it shut with as much force as she could and stormed away from it. She flopped down on the bed, her chest heaving and her hand pressed against her brow; what was she going to do? If Gara didn't pose as her and marry Thegane, their name and reputation was cast to the winds. Never to be won back. Gifu was at loath to admit; Gara was right about one thing and that was that_ no one_ liked a slut.

With a curse she leapt to her feet – too inflamed to sit still – and tried to exhale her panic, but to no avail. She had cried all she would for this situation, now she had to _think_. Gifu knew she had to plan, she had to find a way to bring Gara around; but that damned fool seeped so much for Robb Stark she'd never look at another man while she still felt for him. Gifu tapped her thumbnail off of her teeth as her thoughts turned, rapidly and without pause. Gara was a wilful fool, but Gifu knew Gara's weakness; loyalty. She had a loyalty to family and to friends that could only be summed up in one word: fierce.

Gifu nodded to herself then; Gara would do this for her. But she was uneasy; Gara was deeply in love at the moment, how could Gifu flank Gara's love for Robb? She did not know and cursed Robb Stark as she paced around the room like a caged lioness. Thegane wouldn't notice a switch Gifu was utterly sure; he was sharp, but not _that_ sharp. He'd only spoken with Gifu a handful of times and most of the time Gifu only smiled and quipped – Gara could pull that off...She would have to pull it off. Gifu's breath hitched when there was a bang at the door. She shook herself and patted her hair before she answered the door; on the other side stood the next Lord of Winterfell. Robb Stark looked angry, but he inclined his head and without a word, Gifu arched one of her perfectly rounded eyebrows and with a sly smile; admitted him.

"My lord," Gifu greeted, sweeping a mock curtsy before slipping into the window embrasure. "To what do I owe the honour? Gara is not here – if that's who you're looking for." She added pointedly narrowing her eyes as Robb strode in and eyed her,

"I've just seen Gara there. She was upset."

"Oh?"

"What did you say to her?" Gifu's eyes widened, "Me?" She patted her chest as Robb nodded, "Yes, _you_. What did you say to her, Gifu? Tell me." She got up gracefully and turned to look out of the window and absently without meaning to; she rubbed her tightly laced stomacher.

"I said not a thing to Gara," She looked over at him, "_Only the truth_." Robb tilted his head, his jaw clenching,

"Which is?"

Gifu chuckled and waved it away. Robb came closer and Gifu purred, "I asked you once a few weeks ago what it was you intended to get on my sister, Robb. D'you remember?" Robb nodded and Gifu raised her eyebrows and shrugged, "You can't bed each other, you won't marry. You can't be together. I told her that and she...ran off."

"You told your sister that we couldn't bed together as man and wife and she ran away crying?" Robb said incredulously and Gifu nodded as she held out her hands as if it had very little to do with her. "I find that very difficult to believe, Gifu." Snapped Robb and Gifu swept past him and sat at the mirror, gazing fondly at her own countenance, she tilted her head and the day's grey light caught her cheek as she did. She could see in the mirror, Robb watching her and caught his eyes with hers and picked up the brush absently and combed it through her long ruby-red locks.

"That is what happened, my lord. Believe it or not, my sister is hot-blooded. She's always simpering, always seeping; it enrages me to no end. It seems to work on you however-"

"Gara does not _work_ on me!"

"Oh, _doesn't_ she?!" Demanded Gifu; turning in her seat, brush in hand. Her eyes were positively blazing as she challenged Robb with her energetic dark gaze. "The whole 'milk and honey, butter wouldn't melt' act doesn't work on you, Robb Stark?" Robb was watching her carefully as she explained,

"I know it does, because if you wanted something more..._hot_, you'd be attracted to me. After all, me and Gara do have the very same face, do we not? Go ahead, tell me my sister's simpers and blushes don't drive you half-mad with a passion to have her." Her beautiful face was shadowed and Robb backed away from her acute black stare, should he admit her exactness and she lifted her chin as a grin spread across her lips,

"Ah, you honourable Starks; not ones for lying are you?"

"You're poisoned, Gifu, y'know that?"

Gifu shrugged and cocked an eyebrow, "Perhaps. But do you know what I am not?" Robb's eyes never left her as she said with finality, "Stupid, Robb. I am not as fecund and naive as my sister. You should never have engaged her and made her love you. Now she places _you_ over her Family!"

"I never made her love me, Gifu...I...Thing's just _happen_." Gifu nodded and smiled, "Aye, springtime flings. Kisses in the darkness, little looks. It's a sweet thing, one's first love. But are you as naive as my sister, Robb?" He looked away and Gifu got to her feet and strolled over to him. She was close to him now, close enough so that her breath could ruffle the fur at his chest and shoulders softly as she whispered,

"I don't think you are. You're your father's firstborn – so to am I firstborn. We learn the way of nobility – nay, it's _drummed_ into us. D'you mean to tell me that you haven't thought about the day you'd need to forsake my sister for your betrothed?" She watched as his breath shuddered and he averted his eyes more and tried to move back from her but she had him pinned like a rabbit in its hole, and she the fox,

"Or were you hoping that it'd just...fade?" She whispered in the quietness. Tilting her head, she touched his shoulder and looked down before flicking her engaging gaze back up at him and stipulating in a matter-of-fact voice, "I told my sister what you and I have been thinking. I told her that princes do not marry nobility. You and she were forsaken the moment your lips first touched."

"It was not your place-"

"Then who's was it, Robb?" Countered Gifu with frown puckering her brow; she glanced up and giggled her sultry laugh and shook her head, "No, maybe it was not my place, but you should know – and this may surprise you," Robb looked at her and frowned as she looked him dead in the eye and said, "I am fond of my sister – even with her shortcomings. In the years we've been together, I'm the only one who's ever been truthful with her, and you can stand there and say I'm poisoned." She tilted her chin and took a step back, eyeing him darkly,

"But my poison's not sugar-coated. You know you're leading her on. I know you're leading her on. Me telling her was a mercy. A cold and harsh mercy," She conceded with a nod before her eyes darted back to his face, "But a mercy nevertheless."

At that Robb gulped and completely looked away as Gifu moved back to the table and placed the brush down on it. There was silence and Gifu could hear Robb's breathing as he stood, motionless and dumb-struck by her words. Turning round, she watched him; she could practically see the realisation dawn on his face and she felt not happiness for it. She honestly did not. Just then, the chamber door creaked open and coming in was Gara, looking sullen and cold. Gifu's eyes darted to Robb as she entered and Robb looked at Gara; Gifu had to admire the longing in his eyes. Robb Stark definitely had a certain _covet_ for her sister; and she wondered if he might yet fight for her.

She did not need to wonder for long; the moment her sister's dark honey eyes met with Robb's now-dulled blue ones, Robb inclined his head only a touch before he shouldered past her and left her alone. Gifu watched her sister's face fall as he left without a word to either or them and looked on while Gara's shoulders slumped and she went over to the bed. Gifu quickly closed the door and turned round to say something to Gara but stopped when she saw her sister was curled up on the bed weeping as though her heart was breaking, her bare feet poking out from under the hem of Gifu's beautiful crimson dress. With a sympthetic moan, Gifu went over to the bed too and lifted her dress to climb on. She lay across from her sister facing her and held her close while Gara shed tears into the warm furs and her sister's breast.

-ooo-

"You will sit next to him tonight."

"B-but, what should I say?"

Gifu shrugged as she fixed the hem of Gara's dress and looked up, "Nothing much, just smile and act pretty." Gara nodded, she looked nervous, "There all set. You can pass for me now." Stated Gifu with a smile and a flourish as she appraised her sister; Gifu had chosen a dress of deep and dark blue for Gara to wear at the feast tonight. It had sapphires and aquamarines sewn into the sleeves and stomacher. It contrasted beautifully with Gara's garnet hair that she had in ringlets around her face. Gifu was by contrast in a gown of soft cotton, it was a delicate shade of violet and she wore her hair half bound up and half loose. Her curls concealed in the half-bun.

"You look beautiful," Gifu conceded grudgingly as she eyed Gara's cotton dress disdainfully. "Why d'you have such awful taste, Gara?" She whined and Gara shrugged sadly.

"No, Gara."

"What?"

"You must smile, be merry. D'you ever see me look sad outside this chamber? Or back at home, do I ever cry outside our bedroom?"

"No."

"Then take note, and straighten your face." Gifu counselled and gently stroked Gara's cheek,

"To kith and kin?" She prompted quietly and Gara stared on blankly before taking her sister's hand and gently squeezing it,

"To kith and kin." Gara agreed with a weak and forced smile. Looking at her, Gifu exhaled nervously and sighed, "Good enough. Right, come on. Let's go and make our entrance, and remember," She kissed Gara's forehead warmly and held her face and whispered, "Smile."


	20. Chapter 20

**_Merry Crimbo everybody & a happy New Year! (For tomorrow, obviously.) Anyway, sorry it's such a short chapter update, but what can ya' do? Enjoy! _**

* * *

Gifu

-ooo-

Dinner was a sombre affair. Gifu's eyes slid around the room slyly, she could feel the anxiety of the Starks radiate throughout the room. Bran's fall was still playing quite tangibly on almost every Northerners mind. The Southrons seemed to be enjoying the feast well enough for everyone though. King Robert was boisterous and laughing jovially, hugging wenches and smacking their rumps. Gifu had to bite down her laughter at Ned's thunderous face; his honour was most likely affronted in the sight of his friend, Robert's, lechery. What a fool. Gara was firmly planted in the Northern half of the atmosphere, Gifu had to nudge her sister and prompt her to stand up straight and smile.

"I can't do this..." She complained and Gifu clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes. Pushing her on the small of her back, Gifu hissed menacingly,

"You can and you have to, Gara. If you don't do this I'm lost."

Gifu watched her sister nod and gulp down some air. "Alright, alright...but-"

"But what?!"

Snapped Gifu and Gara's eyes twitched over to where Robb was sitting sullenly drinking from a horn. Gifu could feel her temper rising and she pinched Gara's arm.

"Ow!"

"Look," Began Gifu brutally. "Get over there and talk to Thegane. Go now, Gara. And for the love of the gods, _smile_!"

Gifu watched anxiously as Gara walked off; as inflexible and rigid as a plank of wood in Gifu's beautiful blue dress. She wouldn't pull it off. Gifu knew it. There was no way Gara could become Gifu. The older twin licked her dry lips and mentally shook herself, drawing herself up like a dancer on the first beat of music; she strolled over briskly and airily to Robb Stark. His face was like marble as he watched her descend into her stool and sit beside him. His expression lost its stoniness and quickly changed to confusion as he looked more closely at her,

"Gifu-?"

He stumbled and Gifu flashed him a brilliant smile and squeezed his knee very hard to keep him silent,

"Wha-?"

"Keep quiet, Robbie." She hissed pleasantly; a smile still on her face and said, "You'll spoil the game." His brow was knotted in confusion as he followed her steady gaze over the room. Snapping his head in that direction, Gifu watched as his throat contracted at what he saw; Gara in Gifu's lavish blue dress, sapphires and aquamarines winking at him from across the hall and in the company of Thegane Lannister. He was carving some lark and placing it very gentlemanly on her platter. Gifu looked away, her jealousy blazing and caught eyes with Robb. He gaped, and Gifu reckoned her own covetousness was mirrored in his visage.

"What in blazes is going on, Gifu?!" Robb barked in an undertone. She didn't answer straight away and nodded for him to pour her a drink and quieten down. He did, rather irritably and slammed the goblet down before her.

"We're only playing, Robb. Gara and I do this sometimes. Doesn't she look nice as me?"

"Gara does _not_ do this, Gifu! What is it you're doing?"

She gave him a sidelong look before her dark gaze flicked back to Thegane and Gara and she sighed. Robb's brow puckered as he watched her; a look of real weariness swept Gifu then. Drawing her shoulders back, Gifu cocked an eyebrow and was all glittery and hard again as she turned her orbs of unbreakable onyx on him and stated flatly.

"We're just playing, Robb. We're not _doing_ anything." He did not look convinced. Gifu watched him as he peeked back over the hall and eyed Gara. She was smiling now, when she usually only had smiles for him at dinner; Gifu wondered if he would do anything since he'd seen through the rouse. With a shrug, she ignored his brooding stares and tried to look dowdy. It was so boring being Gara, Gifu decided. Where was the fun in sitting with one's eyes downcast pretending not to know that the men were looking, or that the women were envying? Gara was just boring.

Gifu found she couldn't take her eyes off of Gara and her betrothed. At least she wasn't sitting sulking; Gara was smiling and smothering giggles, and each one smothered Gifu could feel Robb tensing beside her and growing more and more agitated at the sight of them his jealousy was so potent. The music was covering them well enough, Gifu sipped her wine and leaned into Robb and asked,

"So, d'you love her?"

Robb's eyes were on her in an instant. Gifu didn't flinch; she never would. Not from Robb. She'd been pushing him around the nursery when she was three and he was five. She blinked and waited for his response and saw his shoulders sag under the weight of the question. Her eyes widened as she kept her eyes rapt on him and she understood; it wasn't just a may fling to him. Gara was no summer love, a green affair as Gifu had believed. He was not a boy making eyes at a girl, he looked like a man who wanted to draw his sword and defend his woman.

"Then you do love my sister?" She said aghast and Robb nodded, his eyes were locked to hers.

"More than anything...But it's-"

"What, Robb?"

"Complicated...I can't proclaim it." He sounded wounded as he spoke. Throwing back his goblet, he banged it down and breathed huskily. Without thinking, Gifu refilled his cup and looked at Robb Stark for the first time and saw what this fiasco with her sister was doing to him.

"And why can't you proclaim it?"

Asked Gifu with a frown as she slid his goblet in front of him and he drank deep.

"I shouldn't say..." Gifu's eyes flashed with curiosity and she moved closer. They must have looked intimate, and Gifu could feel Gara watching them clandestine from across the way.

"What shouldn't you say?"

Robb looked at her; his eyes were bleary and he looked melancholy as he turned and gazed longingly, absolutely longingly over to Gara and shook his head while he uttered,

"Your father's got someone in mind for her..." He looked back at Gifu and shrugged downtrodden. Gifu felt an unfamiliar feeling of grief when he whispered,

"So I've lost her."


	21. Chapter 21

Gara

-ooo-

"Are you excited to be going down South?"

Thegane Lannister asked conversationally. Gara had to crush down her rising nervousness and smile. She nodded her head, crimson curls bouncing and looked down modestly,

"Uh, yes...Yes, my lord, I am. You must be pleased to be returning home?"

His eyes were on her. What a handsome face. He looked keen-eyed to Gara; green gems that missed nothing and saw more than one would think. His face had a hawkishness to it in that moment as he looked at her. Gara was in a terror that she'd wilt beneath the gravity of his appraisal, but he shook his blonde head and smiled. Gara saw dimples through the fairness of his closely-trimmed beard.

"No, South is where we work, little lady. I live in the West, in Casterly Rock."

"I've never been." She commented idly as he sat back, one of his long strong arms hung languidly over the back of his chair as he did.

"You will."

Even in that casual position, Thegane still had a very acute air of grace. He was like a big cat sitting there and looking curiously at Gara. She felt her chest and neck flush while he watched her. Gara sipped at her cider and tried to ignore him and his eyes. Flicking her eyes over, she could see Robb and Gifu watching her. He knew. She knew that Robb knew. The way he was looking at her, like he could just eat her in one bite. Gara felt her breath shorten. She'd have given anything to be able to get up and go to him; but she had a part to play and Gifu was watching her like a cat watches a bird. Predatory. Looking back at Thegane Lannister, Gara gave him a weak smile.

"So, you're sister, Gara? Is it? What's her story?

"Uh-"

"You're twins, that's rare, are you both alike?"

At that Gara snorted and giggled. "Me and Gi- "She stopped herself and blinked, "_Gara_ and I are very different; Gara's...Well, I don't know. Gifu would say...I mean, I would say she's a little...dull."

"Dull?" Thegane frowned and Gara nodded, "Well, yes. She can shoot a bow, but that's about it." Thegane laughed and gently brushed her shoulder with a hand and shook his head, "Women and weapons don't mix, my lady. Men didn't get to where they are today by letting the women catch the game." Gara's brows twitched. She didn't like the sound of that.

"So then, if she is all the dull, are you all the colour?"

"I suppose I am," Nodded Gara and Thegane leaned in closer and said, "That's the least one could say, my lady. You are the most vivid jewel here." Gara blushed and looked away, "Oh? Thank you..." She trailed off and peeked back at him. He was smiling warmly and just pulling his goblet back from his lips.

"You'll bloom down South, little lady. I know it."

"Is it nice down there?"

"It's beautiful," He moved closer and picked a curl and put it back from where it had come loose and said, "And filled with a many beautiful things."

The music swelled and Thegane got to his feet. He was tall, much taller than Robb. He was about the same height as King Robert, but with a much slimmer build. He held out a big smooth hand and offered her a dance. Gara relented and gripped his hand and could feel the roughness; was it a shortsword or a longsword he fought with she wondered. She wouldn't ask, after all, women and weapons didn't mix. Gara was of a mind that was not of that opinion. Horn and Father had taught her growing up, that a woman who couldn't defend herself was a stupid woman indeed. Gara agreed, women put too many eggs in one basket in her mind and that's why they were so vulnerable.

Sweeping her into the set, Gara was at a loath when the music brought them together. She felt so wrong courting another man right in front of Robb. But she was supposed to be Gifu, she prayed that he knew or at least had any inkling about what they were doing. Then she sighed at the futility. Of course Robb would have no idea what was going on. No one could ever know, but Gara wondered just exactly how her sister thought to conceal her pregnancy. A shiver ran down Gara's spine; this was insane. This was literally the craziest thing Gara had ever done; dancing hand clasped with Thegane Lannister with his intuitive green eyes on her, missing nothing, sweat was beginning to bead on her forehead. She couldn't take another moment of it. Thegane's strong lithe body was pressed up against hers and she could feel the firmness of his chest and stomach. She flushed and pulled away, breaking the set and shook her head.

"Oh, forgive me, my lord!" Thegane frowned and held her elbow gently, "Is everything alright?" He asked and Gara waved him away and replied thinly, "Just the heat," She improvised and found she was looking for Robb. She wanted him. She wanted him to wrap his arms around her and dance with her and just not let her go. Thegane followed her distressed gaze until his eyes rested on Robb, who was standing now, jaw clenched and with Gifu at his side holding his arm in a firm bid to restrain him. Gara felt her chest heave, heat was building as she caught Robb's flinty blue glare and she suddenly felt angry. Why was he glowering at her? Didn't he understand that what Gifu wanted she always got? And if Gifu wanted Gara to impose as her, wed and bed her husband to conceal her pregnancy then Gara would do it. To kith and kin. Gara felt tears sting her eyes and she shook her head again and fled, leaving Thegane, Robb and Gifu to gape after her as she ran off with her gown swishing around her ankles like summer waves.

Gara's breath was laboured as she panted back to her chamber and burst in the door. She felt hot, clammy and ill. Pressing her cold hand to her warm head, she sighed and tried to gulp down air. What was she to do? Gifu was right, if her honour was sunk then people would doubt Gara's too. Her father's name and reputation would be ruined, what kind of man rears loose girls? Certainly not Whykeham Bloodhelm, not that old dog of war; and Gifu was also right about their father, he would be furious if he discovered that a stable lad had gotten a bastard on Gifu. Cyle would be a dead man. With another heavy sigh, Gara fell onto the bed and tried to arrange her thoughts. Her breath caught when she heard a tiny knock on her door. Getting to her feet, she wiped her eyes and took a steadying breath before she flung open the door to reveal Robb. Gara's eyes widened. He was breathing heavily, without his furs he looked shrunken. His shoulders were heaving up and down and he was gazing at Gara with so much intensity that she thought he might actually be looking straight through her. Gara watched Robb shake his head and grip the chamber door frame; he leaned forward and tried to regain his breath.

"Gara..." He began huskily and Gara's eyes never left him as he stood up straight and grimaced. "You can't do this, I know what Gifu's doing-"

"You do?" Gara frowned and Robb entered the chamber, standing on the threshold he gathered her up and held her tightly. Gara felt her feet come off the floor, she felt safe and warm in his embrace and breathed deeply and felt suddenly relieved. They stood like that for awhile, Gara hefted up in Robb's arms with her own arms hugged around his neck and he swayed gently as if he could rock all this unpleasantness away. It was Gara who pulled away, but Robb did not let her back down to the floor and looked up at her face as she leaned back and gazed at him fondly and softly. Running her soft knuckles along his cheek, Robb felt a pang of pity when he saw a tear slide down her pale cheek.

"Robb..." She uttered and ducked her head. He could smell her hair, it smelled of lavender and jade. He closed his eyes and swallowed a lump as she peeped back at him and whimpered, "I don't know what to do." With that, she felt him tighten his hold on her and he held her close as her little sobs racked her slight body. She heard him shush her and felt him pet her back like she was a hurt child,

"You're not going anywhere with him, Gara." Robb breathed staunchly into her hair, "I'll die before he takes you to King's Landing." At that, Gara shook her head and Robb set her down, he didn't forgo his grip on her waist, though, and watched her raptly as she waved a hand. Her face was a picture of torment,

"Gifu is with child, Robb. I have to do this for her, or...or we're both lost. Father...my father, he's old...I can't, I _won't _let this darken his final years! I won't!"

Robb gaped and Gara felt his grip slacken. She looked up and cocked an eyebrow, "You knew?" Gara blurted, "Y-you said you knew what Gifu was doing..." She ended weakly as Robb blinked and let go of her and walked around the room. Gara tactfully closed the door and turned as Robb was running a hand down his haggard looking face. "She's in pup?!" Robb hissed and Gara tensed,

"Don't say it like that! She's my sister-"

"She's your undoing!"

Robb rounded shortly and smartly. His temper flared and Gara stepped back. Robb felt ashamed of his tone and sighed, "I didn't know she was with child," He admitted as Gara's panic surged. "I thought she maybe didn't like her betrothed and so she was trying to make you marry him in her stead..." His shoulders were trembling and Gara went to him, her face full of concern. Robb looked at her, he was caught between intense relief and unbridled anxiety. Gara was a picture of calm as she touched his arm softly and whispered,

"Robb, I have to do this...She needs me."

"Would she do this for you, Gara?" He retorted, not shying from her touch. Gara averted her dark eyes and she heard him sigh as he cupped her cheek and stooped to look in her eyes, "You know she would not. Gara, you can't help her now and if you get caught doing what you're doing, you'll be disinherited. You'll be ruined." Gara nodded numbly,

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, Robb! I know!" She barked and dipped her head again; eyes closed and tried to regain her composure. Robb wasn't to back down and he gripped Gara's waist urgently,

"You ride tomorrow for King's Landing, you need to tell your sister to call off her wedding. She's lost, Gara, there's nothing you can do." Gara found herself pulling away from him and shaking her head,

"What? S-so, I should just fling my sister to the lions? Robb, our Words-"

"Oh, what about them?!" He cried irritably and Gara frowned, "We are bound by them! They aren't as obscure as yours! We have a duty to our kith and to our kin and I will honour it!"

"You will have no honour if you go to King's Landing and bed your sister's husband!" Gara was appalled. Hand on her heart, she growled darkly, "That is _not_ what I mean to do-"

"Then what _do_ you mean to do, Gara?!" Bellowed Robb passionately, "You haven't much time and your sister will begin to show soon and as far as anyone will be concerned; _you_ will have taken with child!" That stopped her romantic little ballad about honour and Robb nodded patronisingly at Gara and she frowned,

"What?" It was such a pitiful little squeak, that Robb abandoned his anger and went to her. Holding her hands to his chest, he gently tucked a curl behind her ear and leaned his head against hers,

"If 'Gifu' is in King's Landing with a flat little belly and on her way to marrying Thegane Lannister. Where will 'Gara' be?" Gara trembled as Robb went on, "Aye, she'll be up here. Having her bastard and being shunned by all good-thinking nobles. Ruined and with nothing."

"Then Gifu will go down there and supplant me as herself...And I will have nothing?" Gara continued on the thought as Robb nodded his curly head. "She'll be ruining me and at the same time be setting herself up...Actually; _I'll_ be setting her up!" She looked up at Robb and he clicked his tongue as more tears rolled down her face,

"Robb, I don't want to marry him," She shook her head and looked down at her feet, "I don't want to bed him; I want nothing more to do with any of them." She went on wildly and blinked up at him through bleary red-rimmed eyes, "I want..." She stopped herself and tried to step back, but Robb held her there and uttered, "What, Gara? What is it that you want?" She garbled and felt herself blush.

"I-I..." She stuttered and flicked her eyes back up to look at him. Robb was searching her face, his eyes blazing and his throat contracting. Finally Gara sighed heavily and gently caressed his face,

"I want _you_."

She said simply and she was surprised to see his shoulders sag with, was it relief? She had no idea and found herself smiling and he returned her smile with one of his own. He kissed her softly on the forehead and took a shuddering breath as he pulled away,

"I know...I want you too, but-"

"But?" Gara prompted him and saw his wince. "What, Robb? Tell me, what is it?" Gara frowned as Robb looked up to speak, but his eyes looked past her and to the now-open door. Gara turned and saw Gifu standing in the threshold. Her expression was thunderous and she eyed Robb with something akin to utter disdain and said dangerously,

"Leave us." Gara was about to protest but Robb stepped forward and met her challenge. "I know, Gifu," He stated simply and Gara saw Gifu's dark eyes flick from him to her and then stay on Robb,

"You traitorous little-"

"No, Gifu, you did this to yourself." Interjected Robb firmly and Gara found herself reaching out and holding his arm to steady herself as her sister drew herself up and eyed them both grandly. Even in Gara's dowdy cotton dress she still looked exquisite. Undeniably beautiful, was Gifu. Cocking an arched eyebrow, she hissed, "Gara has work she has to do for her Family, Robb. You're no kin to us."

She smiled a feral little smile and stalked over to them and Gara unknowingly backed away while Robb stood his ground and watched her approach, "She'll never be kin to you, Robbie. Or did you not tell her?"

"Gifu..." Gara heard the warning chime in Robb's tone, but Gifu carried on nonetheless and smirked, "Did you not tell my sister what you told me, just down in the hall?"

"Gifu, I mean it-"

"You like stringing my sister along, don't you, Robb Stark? So much for your fabled honour," She was right in front of him now, preening up she sneered, "Are you going to wait until you've had your cock up and then tell her?"

"Gifu!" Shrieked Gara and she barged by Robb. "Enough! What in Seven Hells are you two going on about?" Gifu looked at Robb and smiled smugly, "By all means, maybe you should tell her, Robb."

Gara turned to Robb, "Tell me what? Robb," He glanced at her and Gara searched his face, "Robb...what have you done?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, it's...your father," Gara's brow knotted, "Your father was talking of your marriage," Gara shook her head, "_My_ marriage?" He nodded and said, "Aye, he...he was thinking of sending you as a ward t-to...Riverrun." Gara was agape as Robb peaked at her and uttered, "You're maybe to marry one of my cousins there..."

They both watched Gara as she took a breath; Robb's hand went out to her shoulder and rested there. She was too numb to even register his touch. She blinked over to Gifu and the older twin nodded in confirmation with a smirk on her face.

"It's true," She chimed and looked at Robb who was shaking his head and glaring at her. She ignored him and said, "I asked Father in the hall and he said as much. You'll go to Riverrun as soon as the settlements are made. Father mentioned that even the King commented on it. So that's something to hold on to I suppose." Gifu ended gleefully. Gara began to shake, and turned on her sister; her face was uncharacteristically dark and shrouded as she hissed in a vicious undertone, spitting out the words she felt Robb's hand leave her shoulder,

"'Something to hold on to'? You fool. You slack-legged fool!"

Gifu yelped as Gara started for her and growled coldly, "This is your entire fault, Gifu! It always is and always will be!" She grunted as Robb gripped her around the waist and pulled her away from her sister. Gifu watched hatefully as Robb herded Gara out of the room. The younger twin was raining down curses and ill wishes on her sister as Robb ignored her vehemence and kept her at bay. When they were finally half-out the door, Robb heard Gifu sneer,

"Oh look! And there's Ser Gallant to the rescue again!" He turned to her as she spat through cold lips, "You take her and you keep her, Robb Stark! Get her out of my sight!"


	22. Chapter 22

Gara

-ooo-

Robb watched cautiously while walking behind Gara. She was fuming; marching before him like a fearless commander might lead a body of men into battle. Her shoulders were rigid and stiff, Robb had never seen Gara so angry before in all of his life. She rounded on him so quickly; he jumped back and closed his eyes – annoyed that he'd been caught off guard. He held out both hands to subdue her, should he need to again, but Gara simply breathed heavily and tried to contain her rage,

"I'll kill her!" Suddenly burst out of her and Robb cocked an eyebrow and checked down the long corridor, "Shh, don't shout that about, You don't even mean it-" Robb's reasoning was cut off as Gara waved a hand and clicked her tongue before turning and stamping away from him. Robb sighed and looked on as she left,

"Gara," He called after her and saw her pause in her gate for only a moment. "Where are you going?" Robb asked lightly, watching her back; he saw her take a breath and turn. Her face was confused, her nose reddening in her earlier passion. He seen her shoulders slump and exhaled a breath as she mewed pathetically; a little frown puckering her brow.

"I don't even know..."

She watched as he smiled sympathetically and came to her. Without thinking, she let him engulf her and hold her. She was suddenly lethargic and felt as though she could have curled up in Robb's arms right then and fell asleep. They disengaged and Robb gently caressed her cheek; Gara could tell he was still anxious about her situation, but she silently pleaded with the gods that he wouldn't speak about it anymore. Her prayers were not answered because Robb's dark curly head was bowed and he shrugged. Gara watched him carefully as he gazed at her; his eyes were the colour of the sky. They mesmerised Gara and she barely heard him concede,

"To go to King's Landing...Is that what you're truly going to do?"

That wasn't a question; Robb knew that when it came to loyalties, Gara's first and foremost would always be to her family. A good quality, but Gara's noble constancy was becoming dangerous. She looked down. With a sniffle she nodded and peered back up at him. Capturing his gaze, Robb blinked and said nothing. Gara could feel his heartbeat underneath his jacket; it was hammering against her fingers. It was strange that she found it so reassuring. She nodded again and she heard Robb sigh and then felt him lean forward and kiss her head. Moving back, he eyed her fondly and shrugged, "In what world is it where you don't come and go as you please, Gara?" She laughed and gave him a playful slap on the arm. She felt herself smile,

"In a world without Gifu."

"If only."

Robb nodded and Gara felt his hand on her neck, just below her ear. That small touch alone sent her body into a frenzy of heat. She tried to crush it down and maintain her decorum, but she felt her face flush as she looked up longingly at Robb Stark. "I'd do anything," He began slowly; his eyes affectionately looked over her, "To make you stay, you know that?" Gara laughed again, her nose was bright red now; she could feel herself about to cry, but she pushed her own sadness aside and joked,

"That sounds more rhetorical than anything, Lord Stark."

With a chuckle, Robb chucked her under the chin and planted a soft kiss on her mouth. Alone in the corridor, Gara was somewhat far off as Robb kissed her. His arms slinked around her waist her own hands found themselves tangled in Robb's tussled dark tresses. She leaned back only slightly, but Robb had her by the waist and allowed her to dip which deepened the kiss. Gara's blush was positively blatant as his lips were commanding on hers. She allowed him inside and her lips parted, his tongue was not a completely foreign presence, and Gara actually welcomed the intimate touch of their mouths and let out a faint moan. Robb responded with a reluctant growl and trailed to a stop. His forehead was leant against Gara's chin and he was watching her creamy chest gently raise up and down. Gara frowned, and heard him say forlornly,

"What're we doing?" He did not pull away, his hands still keeping her in place, but with his head bowed and his voice sad, Gara was confused. She cupped his cheek and made no move to lift his head. She simply kissed his forehead tenderly and sweetly and repeated,

"I don't know."

He looked at her. Her face wasn't confused now. It was bland, he thought. Robb frowned down on her as she shook her head, her eyes were as unseeing as two orbs of glass, but there was feeling in her voice as she managed to choke out regardless of how marble her face was,

"I-I really don't know, Robb..." His eyes were locked on her and with a sigh; he shrugged and shook his head. His eyes were still stuck on her however,

"Neither do I, but...I want-"

"Robb," Gara stopped him, her hand covering his mouth. Standing on the toes of his boots, she was partially level with him, her eyes on par with his lips, peeping up she grinned mischievously and pressed her smiling pink lips up against her fingers that were separating their mouths and said in a very kind voice, her eyes gleaming at his confusion and amusement.

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

Their eyes were locked in place as she slowly withdrew her hand and felt his lips against her for a second time that night, his stubble scratched her face. He gripped her around the waist and lifted her up in an intimate and warm embrace. Gara sighed against his lips and she felt the curve of his mouth as he smiled at her earnestness. He set her down and gazed down ponderously at her and jerked his head back in the direction of her and Gifu's chamber. Gara nodded and made to walk back, but Robb caught her. He was frowning. Gara smiled and laughed,

"What?" He was agape. Gara's brow cocked and she folded her arms, raising her chin; she inquired suspiciously, "Robb, what's the matter?" She laughed out loud when she saw him blush as red as a girl and went over to him, cupping his face she giggled,

"Oh, my love, you're blushing like a rose!"

His eyes snapped over to her. Clear and seeing and the most vivid shade of blue she'd ever seen. She waited for him to speak, breathless anyway. Robb smiled roguishly and pulled her in closer, when their bodies connected with a thump Robb heard Gara's little yip and eyed her until she looked away from embarrassment.

"My _love_?" He said and Gara could practically _hear_ him smiling and turned to berate him for teasing her when he laughed sardonically and looked up at the ceiling. Gara was still irked and watched him coldly until he looked back at her and nodded,

"Aye and you for me..." Gara could barely breathe and felt him grip her waist a little tighter. They were so close now; it was as if they were attempting to be one flesh. Gara's eyes jerked from side to side as he kept her eye contact and vowed very solemnly,

"I can't stop you. I won't stop you, but if you're down there for more than a year. I'm _coming_ for you."

-ooo-

"So this is your chamber?"

Gara wondered as she walked around the warm room. A fire was crackling lazily in the large hearth across from the closed window. Robb smiled and quietly closed the large wooden door and said, "Nothing compared to yours and Gifu's." Gara turned and laughed,

"Nothing but the best for honoured guests," He nodded and Gara beamed, "Your father houses us well when we're here." Said Gara cheerfully as she opened the window and gazed out it. Robb watched her a moment before saying, "Of course, your father and mine are close. He'd house you all better if King Robert and his court weren't here." Gara shrugged,

"We don't need anything more," She looked away, "Although, sharing with Gifu is...tiresome."

"That's an understatement." Robb stated flatly and Gara smiled ruefully, "Aye, believe it." There was an awkward pause as Robb stood by the door, unwilling to go any further inside and Gara kept her dark eyes intent out of the window. The silence was maddening. Finally Gara was the one to break it; turning, she had her hands behind her back and asked casually,

"Where's Grey Wind?" Robb's expression was vacant for a moment before he nodded,

"He's out in the Godswood with the others. My mother thought it best they stay out there in the night, especially with the Southerners here," She grinned and bobbed her head, "I take it they were unsettled by the dire wolves?" Robb nodded, "Aye, most definitely." Gara's stomach dropped when another heavy silence hung over them. Glancing down at her hands, she uttered,

"You don't mind me being here," She looked up and caught Robb's eye. "Do you?" She asked and Robb clicked his tongue and shook his head. In two strides he was in front of her and bundling up her hands. She saw his chest rise and fall unevenly; his hands were trembling around hers. He was appallingly nervous and she smiled as he said earnestly,

"No, no of course not...It's just, you being here with me. Isn't it...immodest?" He was surprised when Gara began to cackle loudly. Backing away, he cocked an eyebrow and was torn between confusion and laughter as she snorted and bent forward and tried to smother her mirth.

"Immodest?!" She cried through teary eyes and shook her head. Taking his hands, she giggled, "It'd only be immodest if I did this," Robb's eyes widened when she pulled him down and kissed him. He responded promptly enough and pulled away with a smile.

"I suppose." He agreed and Gara ran her hand down his arm until she gripped his hand. Cocking her head her eyes narrowed, "But you're still troubled." She said knowingly. Robb disengaged and turned his back to her, his head bowed. "A little...It's something Gifu said to me earlier-"

"Of course."

Gara sighed and came up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder. Robb gently touched her hand that was coiled around his waist and nodded, "She said that...She told me that you ran off this morning because she told you that we could not be together." He turned and looked down on Gara and said passionately,

"I want to be with you, Gara. Only you...Not anyone else and it's been that way for years."

Gara did not flinch when he touched her face, "But we've got obstacles...duties – to both our Houses. Whether your sister likes it or not, she's of the North and beholden to me as the next Lord of Winterfell; and I have a duty of protection to her as the next Lady of Bloodhelm, she and her husband – wherever they choose to reside – will still be my bannermen." Gara nodded, not taking her eyes off of him and asked simply,

"What are you getting at, Robb?"

He sighed, "I mean, d'you think we can go the distance? I love you, but will you cleave to me?" Gara looked down only slightly and thought a moment before she uttered,

"Will you still stand by me when I come home?"

"I'd stand by you anywhere...But my mother, she's all about duty. I don't know what she's got planned for me. My father is...I don't even know what he'd say."

"We'll just have to be brave," Gara said with a small weak smile. Touching Robb's face, she remained, "I'll need to persevere down South and you'll just need to weather the storm up here..." Robb looked nervous and Gara realised that she'd need to be the courageous one for them this time and kissed Robb deeply on the mouth. She felt him tense at her touch as she pulled away and promised firmly,

"I promise I'll come back, and if you don't forsake me...I'll always be yours, Robb." He blinked dumbly. Gara searched his face for a moment; had he not heard her? He did and he smiled, such a dazzling and bright smile it was infectious and made Gara smile too, even though tears were brimming in her dark eyes. Robb gripped her face and kissed her,

"I promise that too. My father is uneasy with going to King's Landing," Gara frowned, "Oh?" Robb nodded,

"You must be careful. _Please_, Gara, you must look after yourself down there." She nodded and waved his words away, "Let's not speak of it anymore...I can't stomach it. I don't want to be away for all that time." He nodded and consigned himself to speak of it no more and ran his thumb along Gara's smooth cheek. His eyes were grave as he looked at her;

"Winter is coming."

He said finally and Gara nodded in agreement. Taking his hand, she held it to her breast and responded quietly,

"Then when the winter comes, we must cleave to our kith and kin."

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her and smiled and he was certain that he'd never spend another moment with any other woman than Gara. Kissing her hand, he beamed down on her and enfolded her in his arms and tried to push back his feelings of trepidation at her encroaching departure into the maw of backstabbers and liars that was the King's court at King's Landing.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hours to write & plan, moments to review. Go ooooon, eh? _**

**_:)_**

* * *

Gifu

-ooo-

"Can't I tempt ye' to come down, Whyke?"

King Robert asked from his strong destrier, squinting down on the old Lord of Bloodhelm. Whykeham shook his grizzled head and smiled warmly as Robert added, "The warm'll do you some good!" He chuckled heartily and shook his head, "No, but you won't come, will ye?"

"No, your grace; my place is here, in the North at my holdfast."

"Bah, the Others take your holdfast! Come away South with me an' Ned! It'll be just like the good old days!" He tempted and Whykeham raised his hand and shook Robert's gloved paw; his wrinkled face crinkling, Whykeham said, "Nay, the good old days have passed, son. Now we must look to our children, keep them safe." His brow furrowed as he eyed the King and offered, "The bad old days have a habit of resurfacing when the good old days _wane_."

King Robert cocked one dark and regal eyebrow and leaned down to hear Whykeham's hushed council, "You have a care now, son. I fear dark days." The King didn't scoff, his face remained grave and he gently squeezed Whykeham's gauntleted hand and nodded his thanks and feigned brightness.

"Be seeing you, old man. I'll keep an eye on that girl of yours. When you next see her, she'll be an anointed Lannister." He joked rather barbed. Whykeham nodded unsmiling and withdrew his hand – not unkindly – and cast his gaze over the jumbled courtyard; everyone was making their final preparations for the King's departure. Whykeham sighed and peered back up at the King,

"A Lannister was not my first choice, if I'm honest. But Thegane seems to suit Gifu," He conceded and Robert laughed jovially and barked, "Lannisters are never anyone's _first_ choice, my friend! Take it from someone who's been sharing a lion's bed since he was a lad." Whykeham forced a smile and said quietly, "Watch after my girl, Robert. She's one of my roses; don't let her be trampled in my absence." The King bowed his head and replied,

"No fear, Whyke, she'll thrive in King's Landing. A many beautiful flowers are in abundance down there. She'll want for nothing, I swear. Farewell, my friend." He ended with a wave and jabbed his heels into his destrier's flanks. Whykeham smiled and moved a step back,

"Goodbye, Robert, my boy. Until our next meeting!"

With that he moved off and threaded his way through the crush of people all milling about. Whykeham caught Ned's eye and jerked his head for him to come over. Eddard abandoned his survey of the wagons and trotted over to Whykeham and felt a little like the lad he had been years ago, Lord Bloodhelm beckoning him like a hound to the whistle, but Ned would always have the utmost respect for Whykeham Bloodhelm, so he didn't mind. He smiled and clasped hands with him,

"What is it, Whyke? What can I do for you?"

"Well, look at you," Began Whykeham with a prideful smile. Thumping a hand on Ned's shoulder, the old soldier said with a twinkle in his eyes, "The Hand of the King. You're father would be so proud, Ned." Lord Eddard modestly ducked his head and averted his blue eyes, "I'm still a soldier at heart," he uttered and Whyke nodded, "Aye, we Northerners are all simple men of steel and blood in the end. But you're a father too, and I want you to have a care for my daughter while she's in King's Landing."

"Of course, I thought that went without saying." Frowned Ned and Whyke nodded, "Aye it does, I've already said to Robert. You boys look after her; this business with the Lannisters having a hand in Jon's death unnerves me..." Eddard watched as Whykeham searched for the words,

"Jon was my age, we warded together in the Eyrie when we were whelps. He was always the stronger one, grew old with grace so he did. The fact that he's dead, Ned and I am still living is _suspicious_ in and of itself."

Ned shook his head and came a little closer, Whykeham turned so that they were shielded from onlookers and continued clandestine, "You must be careful, lad." Lord Eddard's frown deepened and he found himself ready to laugh like a boy when old Uncle Whykeham made an appearance and tutted loudly – just as he used to when Ned or Robert were being slow. Whyke cocked a bushy eyebrow and growled, "If one Hand, Jon Arryn of the Vale, can die or _be_ killed, Ned, it's not a stretch that the second Hand, Eddard Stark of Winterfell, could too. My guess is Robert must be feeling friendless in King's Landing after Jon's _passing_," He eyed Ned meaningfully and the lord of Winterfell nodded his head understanding what the old man was warning at.

"I'll be careful, my lord; don't fret, and I'll watch out for young Gifu."

"Be sure you do, boy. I have an ill feeling about this whole thing. Keep on your toes and don't trust any of those _vipers_ down there; Varys, Littlefinger..." His voice faded and Ned nodded again,

"Just be mindful."

With a curt nod of his head, Whykeham released Ned and smiled. "Then this is goodbye until you return. Don't be gone for too long, that wife of yours will be reeling if you're gone more'n a year." He joked and Ned smiled and bowed his head as Whykeham embraced him in a fatherly hug.

"Old gods watch you, lad, be safe."

-ooo-

Gifu clicked her tongue in annoyance. Gara's cotton dress was itching her delicate flesh and she could feel sickness stir in her gut. It was Theon, who gave her a sidelong look, wondering what had turned her green, but she knew dressed like this; Theon would have no eyes for her. She was Gara. Looking sulky and downtrodden, she thought she was pulling Gara off quite well. A lingering look from Robb Stark made her furious; he had been glowering at her all morning. She had half a mind to slap his face, but she thought that if she even moved she would vomit.

"_What_?!"

She mouthed to him and he merely looked away. Gifu cocked an eyebrow grandly and quickly stopped herself from looking too annoyed. She had to look like Gara. Look sad and dowdy! She urged herself. You just have to look worried all the time, come on. She rearranged her features and hoped she resembled Gara's sad-looking disposition. Gods knew the only time that girl smiled was when she was with Robb, Jon, Bran or Arya while they were at Winterfell. Gifu huffed and tried to smother her jealousy. Sansa and Arya were in their litter, Gara had gotten her own, paid for by their father. That's good, concluded Gifu. The less people that moron talks to, the better. Her thoughts were stemmed acutely when she realised Jon Snow was standing before her. His dire wolf, Shadow, was it? No, Ghost, trailed at his heels. Gifu tried to look pleased to see him, but feared she made more of a wince.

The handsome boy didn't seem to even notice. He was looking nervous and Gifu felt gleeful of that. There should be no such thing as a confidant bastard. She smiled, but tried to make it look like one of Gara's weak and watery ones.

"This is it," He began and Gifu nodded, "Yes...This is what?" She asked a little shortly and Jon looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to the Wall! Don't tell me you forgot?" Gifu gaped,

"The Wall?!" She scoffed, "You're going to the Wall? Well, good luck. It was nice knowing you, Jon Snow." Jon's brow climbed his head, "Wait a minute...Gifu?"

"What?"

"You're _Gifu_. Where's Gara?"

"I _am_ Gara, you tit." Gifu snapped and then suddenly smiled. Throwing her arms around Jon's furred neck, she held him close in an embrace and felt a lot of eyes on her. She ignored the eyes and hissed in Jon's ear,

"Don't you dare even bother _telling _anybody, bastard."

She hugged him a little tighter before pulling away and holding his dark gaze. He was scowling at her. Flashing a dazzling smile, she snapped sweetly,

"I hope you enjoy the Wall."

And stay there and freeze for all eternity, she thought harshly as the company began to pull out of the yard. Jon eyed her and whistled on his wolf and was gone before she could blink. Gifu made her way over to Robb and they stood shoulder to shoulder watching as the King's court and Lord Eddard's some one hundred men file through the gates which lead out onto the King's Road. Robb turned and looked at Gifu ponderously; he gasped quietly when he saw a tear on her face,

"What is it?" He asked carefully. Gifu made no move and shook her head; her eyes were on Thegane Lannister and his man, Nevelle Tornthorne; they were talking casually on horseback as they rode away. She would have given anything to be with that company, which was leaving her behind to freeze in the North and blandly replied to Robb,

"_She's_ riding away to _my_ destiny, while I am stuck with hers."

"Oh." Said Robb, barely containing his glee, "_That_." Gifu turned and snapped at him,

"I have Gara's fate, which is to be buried up here in the North with you; the most insipid boy in Winterfell."

Robb didn't take offence, leaning in, he said with a smile,

"Well then you'd best get _used_ to it hadn't you, Mother Goose."


	24. Chapter 24

Gara

-ooo-

The constant jostling of the litter threatened to make Gara retch. Breathing out her queasiness, Gara felt a tear on her cheek and quickly wiped it away. Their company, the King's court had been on the move now for three weeks. It was getting hotter, unbearably so. Gara sighed and fanned herself as she sat back and ignored the clammy sweat that had built up on her forehead and tried not to think of how uncomfortable she was trapped in the litter with no one for company and her gown's constant sticking to her. Whence they had crossed the Neck, Sansa had offered Gara to change her gown to something more summery. Gara had seen the sense in this but was at a loath to put the airy, flowing gown on; it was very Southron. She didn't feel like a child of the North in this immodest number, but she relented in the constant barrage of the heat and elected to wear the damn thing.

Every day was more and more trying and Gara felt her heart might burst with every mile that separated her from her homeland and Robb. She was at least not alone in this mode of thinking; Arya did not care much for the expedition either, but the girl did not speak to Gara much while she was in the guise of Gifu. Smiling, giggling, twirling, outgoing Gifu; a girl with an air of promise and the potential for everything. Thegane had rode beside the litter once or twice, he was so very handsome atop his big white destrier, even Gara felt at a loss for breath when he turned one of those green eyes on her, but she always looked away. She thought he noticed her doing this.

She didn't care though, she felt sulky, but knew she had no one to blame for this predicament but herself; I should have just stayed in Winterfell, she lamented to herself. She should have just told Gifu that she was lost and stayed put, but she couldn't abandon Gifu to the gossip-mongers and whispering lords. She had to cleave to her Family, for without them she was nothing. Gara only hoped that Gifu would think of others instead of her selfish self and at least keep a handle on her bawdiness while she pretended to be Gara. The red-headed girl sighed in the heat; she knew Gifu better than that and closed her eyes. After another hour's riding, they finally came to a halt and Gara was helped from the litter by Nevelle Tornthorne.

He was a much tanned man; she thought maybe he hailed from the Free Cities. His beard was dark, threaded with grey – the same went for his shaggy mane of hair that hung to his shoulders. He was gamey, with a thin torso, but Gara sensed a lithe strength in this man. He did not look like a man of privilege, rather a sell-sword, or a man who was destined for the Wall for misdoings. He unnerved Gara; he always watched her through dull grey eyes that missed nothing. He had a scar too, over his left eye that ran down the length of his cheek – a nasty looking one – which he kept partially hidden under the rim of a black cap that he normally wore askew. Gripping his gloved hand, Gara peeped up at him and he nodded curtly,

"Milady,"

He greeted gruffly and let go of her hand when she was on the ground. In a moment of levity, Gara stretched ungracefully and complained of the heat. Tornthorne only nodded and stalked away from her, his black fustian cape swirling as he did. What an oddity of a man, Gara thought. She didn't dwell, they were to stay at an inn tonight – the gentry anyway. The soldiers and men-at-arms would erect tents and sleep in those. Gara exhaled a breath and felt someone thread an arm through hers, when she looked to see who it was; Sansa's smiling face was beaming up at her.

"Joffrey's invited us to walk, want to join us?"

Gara gaped before smiling broadly, fake-like and pretty. "Oh? Of course, I would!" She simpered and Sansa smiled and led her through the bustling and commotion of soldiers all milling around to get their camp ready for habitation. Gara's eyes wandered as she walked with Sansa, she noted that the Stark had adopted a more Southron look already, but she suited it well Gara thought. Sansa was such a pretty thing. The Crowned Prince greeted them both very charmingly; all Gara could do not to balk at his sweet compliments to herself and Sansa. She fell back a step as Joffrey walked beside Sansa and took a drink of wine. Gara didn't mind being shoved to the back while Sansa and the Prince courted, but watched and thought how strange it was to watch another couple court; Joffrey was obviously much younger than Robb, but his...methods were very odd. Although Gara had to cut him some amount of slack, he was a Southerner. She observed coolly dethatched as Joffrey made young Sansa laugh and giggle; she would never feel at home around these people she concluded damply.

"Would you like a drink of wine, Lady Gifu?"

Gara didn't answer; she was still trailing along after Joffrey and Sansa. "Gifu?" Sansa piped and still Gara minced along until she bumped into the Prince's outstretched arm and knocked the wine slightly spilling some. "Oh?!" Gara exclaimed and caught the flask and threw an apologetic look to the Prince,

"Forgive me, Prince Joffrey, my mind was wandering..."

"It is no matter," He shook his head and smiled kindly taking the flask from her, he shook it so the excess wine would fly away and passed her it again. Gara flashed a small smile, "Thank you," She said taking the flask and took a sip of the sweet summer wine. Giving it back, she fell back again as the Prince and Sansa began chattering lightly about the fairness of the weather and the beauty of the grove. Gara sighed malcontent; she was so very bored today.

A noise up ahead made them all look up. Sansa stepped back, and the Prince gently and reassuringly touched her arm and said, "Do not be afraid," He looked back at Gara and nodded, "No harm will come to either of you while_ I_ am here." Gara had to stop herself from raising an eyebrow at that, but she kept her opinion to herself and very cleverly bobbed her head like a dullard. Sansa smiled weakly and gripped the flask of wine as the Prince went on ahead. Gara came up alongside Sansa and she felt the girl gently grasp her arm and walk onwards behind Joffrey. What they all saw when they emerged from the lush thicket was Arya and a young boy play-fighting with wooden sticks. Gara smiled, but Sansa scolded,

"Arya!"

The young Stark turned with a furrowed brow and just as she did that the young lad accidently smacked her hand with the flat of his wooden blade. Arya hissed and tossed him an angered look before she stormed round to them, "What are you doing here?!" Gara shrugged as Sansa frowned down on her sister grandly and the Prince swaggered forward,

"Well, well," He began tauntingly and Gara felt her own brow knot at his tone. A moment ago, he had been very charming – in a Lannister sort of way, but still charming nevertheless. "What do we have here?" Asked Joffrey and Sansa sighed annoyed and offered, "He's the butcher's boy,"

"Ah." Said the Prince, drawing his own sword; Gara tensed and felt her eyes go wide. "A butcher's boy who wants to be a knight, eh? How..._quaint_" The Prince purred condescendingly,

Gara came forward as Joffrey pressed the edge of his blade up against the butcher's boy's cheek,

"What is your name, boy?"

Asked Gara trying to alleviate the tension and the boy swallowed, "Mika, my lady." Gara nodded and glanced over at the Prince who was still standing before the boy threateningly, "Mika? What are you and Arya doing out here?"

"None of your business!"

Shouted Arya rudely and Gara scowled as the Prince said, "So butcher's boy, you want to be a knight? That was my lady's sister you just hurt there did you know that?"

"No, my lord-"

"I am not your lord." Spat Joffrey, "I am your _Prince_, now raise your sword."

"B-but it's just a wooden sword, my prince." Joffrey's blue eyes narrowed and he hissed, "I know what it's made of you fool, now defend yourself!" Gara gasped as the Prince pressed his sword into Mika's cheek and drew blood, "Don't hurt him!" Arya pleaded angrily and the Prince scoffed,

"I won't hurt him," The boy grimaced as the sword's edge cut him deep, "Not much at any rate." Joffrey grinned callously. Gara had to bite back a yelp of fright as Arya swung her wooden sword at Joffrey's turned back and shouted unintelligibly. The Prince screamed unmanned for a moment as Arya's blow threw him down to one knee. The butcher's boy backed off and ran into the thicket – wooden sword in hand. Gara barely had time to back away too as Joffrey got to his feet and snarled viciously,

"You little bitch!"

Arya stepped back and into Gara, who gripped the girl's shoulders and threw her aside as the Prince swung his sharpened sword wildly at them, aiming for Arya. Gara screamed as the sword's blade nipped her flesh. She fell back and on to one knee, gripping her wounded flesh while Sansa screamed too and ran towards her, her breath was ragged as she beheld the crimson that was flowing from Gara's arm

"I'll kill you, you little cunt!"

The Prince howled chasing after Arya and raining down blows that missed the small girl. Sansa was desperately trying to stem the flow of blood that was oozing from Gara's arm when she got up and screeched over Joffrey and Arya's noise,

"No! Stop it, stop it both of you! You're spoiling _everything_!"

Suddenly out of nowhere, Gara saw a blur of grey and gasped as Nymeria – Arya's direwolf – sprinted past and with a ferocious growl clamped her jaws around Joffrey's wrist. He yelped frightened and in pain before falling on his back as the wolf ravaged his arm through the fine cloth, drawing blood. While he was distracted, Arya grabbed his sword and called Nymeria off. The small girl held the sword under Joffrey's chin and glared down at him, Gara looked on, her head light as Joffrey snivelled pathetically and pleaded like a bleating sheep,

"P-please, please, please don't-don't hurt me..."

"Arya!"

Cried Gara and the girl without looking away from Joffrey huffed and threw his sword into the river that flowed by the embankment. They all watched the golden weapon sink and then without warning, Arya ran off. With no strength to call her back, Gara simply watched her take flight. Sansa was quick at Joffrey's side; she was on her knees trying to soothe him,

"My poor Prince, look what they did to you!" She said, and Joffrey turned away with a sneer. "Stay here," Sansa said turning to Gara and nodded, "I'll go and fetch help-"

"Well then _go_!"

Boomed the Prince making Sansa jerk away then he hissed with derision,

"And don't _touch_ me."


End file.
